


The mating rituals of the summer cicadas

by meujabutifugiu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MafuYama, Romance, Sexual Tension, Uenoyama is Demisexual, demi panic is very much a thing, ptbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meujabutifugiu/pseuds/meujabutifugiu
Summary: Logo no começo de seu namoro com Mafuyu, o primeiro relacionamento que envolvia romance de verdade, a mente de Uenoyama parecia estar hiper sensível a própria existência do outro rapaz. Sempre que ele estava no mesmo ambiente, Uenoyama não conseguia impedir que seus olhos o seguissem, gravando cada minuciosidade em sua memória.Esses momentos ficavam se repetindo em sua mente como um filme em looping sempre que ele fechava suas pálpebras (quisera ele ou não) fazendo sua pele formigar, como se seu sangue estivesse prestes a entrar em ebulição dentro de suas veias.Ele nunca havia passado por coisa parecida antes.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 35
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo um: Like a virgin.

Logo no começo de seu namoro com Mafuyu, o primeiro relacionamento que envolvia romance de verdade, a mente de Uenoyama parecia estar hiper sensível a própria existência do outro rapaz. Sempre que ele estava no mesmo ambiente, Uenoyama não conseguia impedir que seus olhos o seguissem, gravando cada minuciosidade em sua memória.

Tantas coisas que ele nem sequer sabia que estava deixando passar – o modo com o qual franzia as sobrancelhas ao tentar lembrar os acordes certos na guitarra, o jeito com o qual o seu cabelo acaju ondulava quando ele balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música, o sorriso em seus lábios segundos antes de chamar seu nome – a voz derretendo em cada sílaba _ “Uenoyama-kun” _. Esses momentos ficavam se repetindo em sua mente como um filme em looping sempre que ele fechava suas pálpebras (quisera ele ou não) fazendo sua pele formigar, como se seu sangue estivesse prestes a entrar em ebulição dentro de suas veias – ele nunca havia passado por coisa parecida antes.

Era embaraçoso pensar no quanto se deleitava no fato de Mafuyu estar ali, presente, simplesmente existindo em sua companhia e quando se pegava apreciando demais o modo com o qual o pomo-de-adão de seu namorado subia e descia enquanto bebia de sua garrafa d'água, ele desviava o olhar para algum canto na parede e tentava se convencer que se policiaria melhor da próxima vez.

Provavelmente não conseguiria.

Afinal, ele nunca conseguia lidar com a forma marota que o canto direito da boca de Mafuyu se erguia toda vez que fingia não notar, depois que seus olhares se cruzavam. Na verdade, ele parecia até mesmo se divertir com a consciência de que era alvo de sua atenção, colocando uma sutil e lenta teatralidade em seus atos.

“Uecchi...” – chamou Kaji em voz baixa, ele tinha um sorriso jocoso estampado na cara – “É bom você fechar a boca ou vai começar a babar.”

“C-Cala a boca!” – gritou em reflexo, jogando a tampa de sua bebida na direção da risada estridente. – “Você não disse que ia treinar o refrão agora?!”

Uenoyama só conseguia rezar internamente para que Mafuyu pensasse que o som que retumbava em seu peito, era apenas Akihiko aquecendo na bateria.

\---

Havia uma coisa que intrigava Uenoyama há algum tempo.

Em um dia particularmente quente perto do fim do verão, Mafuyu pediu para retirar seu costumeiro suéter caramelo durante um ensaio – uma coisa tão banal, geralmente não o abalaria tanto. Porém, quando o outro rapaz reajustou a tira de sua guitarra em seus ombros, a gola de sua camisa desceu um pouco – revelando um pequeno sinal na base de sua nuca.

Um sinal.

Apenas a _ droga _ de um sinal.

Aquilo passou a assombrar seus pensamentos por dias, que se tornaram semanas e ele não conseguia compreender a razão pela qual ele estava extremamente aficionado por este detalhe em particular. Dado o uniforme que eles usavam no colégio e as escolhas de vestimenta do namorado, o sinal sempre ficava coberto por tecido. Uenoyama chegou a conclusão de que, talvez, ele só queria confirmar de que não tinha alucinado tudo aquilo.

A sua resposta só veio no outono.

Em uma rara ocasião onde Haruki e Akihiko tiveram que cancelar o ensaio da banda, mas por força do hábito, os mais novos resolveram se reunir do mesmo jeito para completar o dever de Língua Japonesa – quando se tratava da matéria que era o ponto de fraco de ambos, eles notaram que duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma. Com dificuldade. A passos lentos. Ainda sim, o progresso era mais rápido e o quanto antes se livrassem, melhor.

“Eu não aguento mais! Eu preciso de uma pausa! – Uenoyama se esticou em sua cama para pegar seus fones de ouvido – Minha vista tá embaralhada de tanto texto.”

“Se eu parar agora, nunca mais vou entender de novo o pouco que entendi” – suspirou Mafuyu, cansado.

Uenoyama iniciou uma de suas playlists ao acaso e enquanto os sons inundavam os seus ouvidos, o rapaz deixou seu corpo afundar no colchão enquanto empurrava seu livro e caderno para o lado oposto. Mafuyu estava sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas na lateral de sua cama, encarando o livro com tanta intensidade que Uenoyama não sabia dizer se aquilo tudo era concentração ou se ele estava tentando abrir um buraco no livro com a força da mente.

O moreno esticou o braço e apertou o ombro de seu namorado, tentando oferecer algum tipo de apoio emocional nessa jornada tão tediosa. Seu coração palpitou ao sentir o outro rapaz se encolher levemente e encostar o rosto em sua mão, lábios levemente roçaram os nós de seus dedos, queimando-os com um calor cálido por um curto momento antes de partir. Entre uma música e outra, ele ouviu Mafuyu resmungar de forma inteligível enquanto meneava a cabeça, tentando estalar o pescoço.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. Lá estava, como se espiando por detrás da gola da camiseta do rapaz, o sinal na base de sua nuca. A pele de Mafuyu era pálida e quase sem nenhuma marca, por isso aquele sinal chamava tanta a atenção. Uenoyama afastou algumas mechas do cabelo do namorado com o polegar para tentar ver melhor, o sinal era quase perfeitamente redondo, quase como um botão nas costas de um boneco. Agora ele entendia porque algumas pessoas se referiam a sinais como “marcas de beleza”.

“Ei, você sabia? – indagou ele, pensando alto ao tocar delicadamente o local – Você tem um sinal bem aqui.”

“Hm? É mesmo? – respondeu distraído – É bonito?”

Uenoyama sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

“Hm...é, eu acho. É sim. Bonito, quero dizer.”

O outro rapaz soltou um breve riso acanhado, no que ele continuava a fazer carinho na nuca do rapaz com o seu polegar – nunca ele havia cogitado que um sinal na pele de uma pessoa pudesse ser tão adorável, pudesse lhe atrair tanto. Era como se houvesse acabado de confirmar a existência de um oásis, um pequeno segredo que não se revelava para qualquer um. Ele se sentiu especial, de certa forma. E antes que pudesse ter consciência dos seus próprios atos, plantou um beijo no local.

Foi um movimento automático, quase um reflexo. Uenoyama pode sentir a exclamação de surpresa antes do som ser emitido pelo outro rapaz, o arrepio havia feito os pelos em sua nuca se eriçarem por completo – até mesmo suas orelhas ficaram tingidas de um tom avermelhado. De repente, tal qual um botão real, a pressão de seus lábios sob o sinal pareceu acionar algo e que – os segundos se estendiam de forma mais lenta enquanto a atmosfera ao redor deles se transformava. Mafuyu virou-se em sua direção de maneira tão brusca que o fez hesitar, havia algo diferente, uma espécie de calor que fez com que suas pupilas se derretessem em um tom caramelo.

“Ah..Eu..Hãm—“

Uenoyama foi capaz apenas de gaguejar antes de Mafuyu tomar seus lábios.

Por mais que não gostasse de admitir em voz alta, Uenoyama ainda se encontrava meio perdido quando se tratava de intimidade romântica – então, não era de todo estranho o seu namorado colocar a mão nas curvas de seu rosto e guiar sua angulação na direção que achava mais confortável, no entanto, existia uma urgência ali que o moreno nunca tivera sentido em beijos anteriores.

Mafuyu costumava ser delicado, com movimentos lentos que Uenoyama conseguia antecipar facilmente, mas agora, o outro rapaz se inclinava em sua direção com uma assertividade intensa que sua mente mal tinha tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, tudo que conseguia fazer era se deixar malear, enquanto tentava não bater seus dentes com os dele e era especialmente difícil se concentrar quando seu estômago parecia dar loopings vertiginosos.

Ele nem percebeu quando se ergueu pelos cotovelos até ficar praticamente sentado em sua cama, sua costa rente a parede porém, várias sirenes soaram dentro de sua cabeça quando notou o colchão ceder sob o peso de outra pessoa – Mafuyu estava começando a subir em sua direção, seu jeans escuros entrando em contraste com as cobertas brancas. E então, uma pausa – Uenoyama arfava em busca de ar, pálpebras semicerradas tentando ignorar o modo com a qual o namorado lhe encarava e como isso fazia seu rosto arder de timidez ainda mais.

Uenoyama sentiu o sopro de uma risada escapar do outro rapaz e nisto, ele até arrumou a postura se preparando para outro round daquilo – o que quer que aquilo fosse. Mas nada aconteceu, ele ergueu os olhos, espiando por entre as cortinas de seus cílios e notou que Mafuyu se mantinha a poucos milímetros dele – os lábios entreabertos roçando nos dele, ele então suspirou como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta muda.

Uenoyama não conseguia entender direito qual era a sua intenção. Mafuyu claramente estava superestimando suas faculdades mentais que, no momento, estavam entrando em uma espécie de sobrecarga sensorial – todos os locais que o outro rapaz havia tocado, pareciam arder em brasa e a distância entre eles parecia grande demais, vazia demais, quase chegava a doer. O moreno só conseguia escutar seu instinto mais intrínseco que clamava por apenas uma coisa: _ Mais. Muito mais. _

“Vem aqui” – ele sussurrou, puxando o namorado pela gola da camisa a fim de acabar com a lacuna entre eles.

Ele conseguiu sentir o sorriso se alastrando pelos lábios de Mafuyu antes de se colarem aos seus.

Mafuyu possuía a mesma avidez de antes, era como se os segundos de pausa nunca sequer haviam existido – dentes mordiscavam os lábios de Uenoyama com certa delicadeza mas firme o suficiente para arrastar um som suave da garganta do moreno, que mal reconheceu a própria voz, deixando seu queixo levemente caído. O outro garoto, traçou seu lábio inferior com a língua antes de serpentea-la boca adentro para encontrar a sua – ele tinha um gosto adocicado de pêssego, provavelmente um resquício da água saborizada que havia bebido mais cedo. Uenoyama nunca teve muito paladar para doce – mas, talvez, este viraria sua nova preferência.

Ele notou o mesmo som subindo pela sua garganta novamente, desta vez mais arrastado – quando a mão esquerda de seu namorado começaram a se esgueirar por dentro de sua blusa – os dedos gélidos dedilhando seu torso febril lhe pegou de surpresa, o seu coração colidia continuamente e com furor tão grande que parecia prestes a quebrar caixa torácica. Os toques de Mafuyu eram precisos e gananciosos, ele parecia saber exatamente onde e como acarinhá-lo, o deixar carente por algo que ele não sabia ao certo o que era.

O calor em suas entranhas começava a afligi-lo. Mafuyu estava tomando todas as iniciativas possíveis e tudo que ele conseguia fazer era agarrar o tecido em volta dos ombros dele com seus braços rígidos, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seu namorado deve percebido sua ansiedade, pois o ritmo ia se transformando – a mão livre do outro rapaz pousou em sua nunca e o afagou enquanto, vagarosamente aprofundava o beijo até o fazer relaxar.

Desta vez, foi a voz de Mafuyu que se fez presente – um som derretido e quente reverberando em sua boca. Uenoyama sentiu arrepio subir e descer sua coluna, em reflexo, recuou alguns centímetros, interrompendo o beijo e findando por fazer sua cabeça ir de encontro a parede.

“Merda” – xingou ele, enquanto Mafuyu ria em pequenos soluços.

“Você é adorável, Uenoyama-kun.” – ele mal conseguia ouvir a voz do namorado por debaixo do som ensurdecedor do seu próprio coração.

Uenoyama apenas esqueceu a dor irritante pulsando no seu crânio, quando o outro rapaz estalou um beijo em seu maxilar, percorrendo o caminho do seu pescoço de cima a baixo.

“Você não sabe do que está falando...”-resmungou baixinho.

O ar quente da respiração de Mafuyu foi de encontro a nuca de Uenoyama, o riso abafado enquanto o garoto continuava a beijar delicadamente seu pescoço parando por um momento rente a seu ouvido para falar em um tom quase arrogante:

“Sei sim.”

Uenoyama estalou a língua em resposta, porém mesmo assim, ele afundou o rosto nas madeixas ruivas do garoto enquanto ele trilhava sua clavícula com os lábios. Era assustadoramente fácil se deixar levar no meio de todas sensações novas que Mafuyu estava lhe proporcionando, seu corpo parecia estar começando a derreter e os braços de Mafuyu eram a única coisa que o mantinha na mesma posição.

Então, no meio do torpor que enuviava os corredores de sua mente – ele sentiu. Mafuyu cravando os dentes em seu pescoço e, embora o rapaz não tenha usado de muita força, aquilo foi o suficiente para Uenoyama se sobressaltar como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque, seu corpo pulando por um segundo na cama.

O moreno sentiu suas bochechas ardendo de vergonha quando Mafuyu ergueu a cabeça para revelar seu semblante confuso, olhos castanhos arregalados e sobrancelhas franzidas. Uenoyama desejou profundamente poder se enterrar em um buraco.

“Eu...machuquei você?” – indagou ele, levando uma das mãos em direção a boca.

A voz parecia não querer sair para respondê-lo.

“Desculpa, eu vou ter mais cuidado da próxima..” – completou com remorso.

“Não!” – exclamou.

Porém, as sílabas que compunham frases mais complicadas pareciam desintegrar na ponta de sua língua antes que ele pudesse proferi-las, então ele resolveu apenas segurar o rosto do seu namorado entre as suas mãos, apertando-lhe de leve as bochechas.

“Não?”

“Eu...Eu só...” – definitivamente, ele não ia conseguir falar aquilo encarando-o – “Você me pegou desprevenido...E meio que...”

Quando seus olhos azuis tornaram a encontrar os dele novamente, nem mesmo seus lábios comprimidos podiam esconder o ar jocoso que possuíam. Ele beliscou as bochechas do namorado antes de libertá-las.

“É sim, vai fundo, pode rir.” – falou emburrado.

Mas Mafuyu não riu, ele apenas afastou uma parte da franja do moreno e beijou sua testa.

“Viu, só? Adorável.” –concluiu.

“Ora, seu-!”

Antes que pudesse concluir o que dizia, a porta de seu quarto abriu com um estrondo. Uenoyama grunhiu em antecipação, pois nem precisou virar o rosto para descobrir que era do outro lado.

“Você é surdo por acaso?! Não me ouviu te cham-“ –a voz esbravejante de Yayoi parou subitamente, quando notou a presença do outro rapaz.

“Que foi? Não sabe bater antes de entrar, não é?” –resmungou em resposta, no que sua irmã ia lentamente se cobrindo com a porta.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, Mafuyu era capaz de desconcertar até mesmo a força da natureza que era Yayoi._ Impressionante _.

“Ei Ritsuka, por que, você não me disse que a gente tinha visita? – disse ela num tom mais encabulado, enquanto tentava ajeitar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo “ Eu poderia estar com uma aparência constrangedora”

Uenoyama suou frio quando pensou que por cinco segundos, eles não foram pegos em uma situação ainda mais constrangedora – pra dizer o mínimo.

“Nada de muito diferente, então.”

Ele tentou implicar com a irmã para divergir a atenção do fato que eles estavam sentados muito perto um do outro em cima da cama, suas coxas estavam se tocando e o braço do outro rapaz ainda estava passando por cima de suas pernas. Por um segundo, a distração parecer dar certo, mas antes de Yayoi explodir novamente, a picuinha entre irmãos foi interrompida.

“Olá.” – cumprimentou Mafuyu, com um sorriso meigo e acenando de leve.

A expressão de Yayoi mudou subitamente para uma de intensa ternura.

“Mafuyu-chan, certo? Você é tão bonitinho.”

“Obrigado” – ele agradeceu rindo, sem jeito.

Uenoyama virou para o outro rapaz, cujo sorriso parecia irradiar luz própria e era prontamente retribuído por Yayoi, que parecia estar completamente derretida por ele. Seu queixo caiu levemente. _ Como ele fazia isso? _

“Eu nunca vou entender porque você anda com esse traste” – completou enquanto gesticulava em direção ao irmão, suas feições se espremendo em uma careta.

“Fala logo o que você quer, a gente estava estudando.” – o que não era uma completa mentira.

Os olhos de Yayoi percorreram o quarto, notando os livros e cadernos espalhados pelo chão – alguns virados de cabeça pra baixo. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Sei...” – e suspirou antes de continuar – “Lembra que você ficou de me ajudar a fazer o jantar, temos que fazer a parte da mamãe e do papai hoje.”

“Ah... é verdade. Eu tinha esquecido, foi mal.”

Uenoyama se levantou da cama enquanto Yayoi desaparecia pelo corredor, porém, antes de chegar na porta – ele se virou para Mafuyu que continuava sentado quase estático na mesma posição, parecia estar com a cabeça nas nuvens – como era de costume.

“Você quer vir também ou prefere ficar aqui? Eu não quero te atrapalhar com a tarefa e a Yayoi é bem barulhenta.”

“EU OUVI ISSO!!” – a indignação ressoou pelos corredores como um trovão.

“Ah sim, eu vou...”

O restante de suas palavras pareceram morrer em contato com o ar, no momento em que ele começava a se levantar da cama – seus ombros ficaram tensos e ele encarava o chão de uma maneira afoita, como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta de alguma coisa terrivelmente importante.

“...Na verdade, eu acho que vou ficar aqui um pouco e...” – a voz dele ia abaixando progressivamente – “...E terminar de responder aquela questão, antes que eu tenha que ler o texto todo de novo...”

Por isso Mafuyu não tinha ficado de recuperação durante o verão.

“Ah! Mas depois disso, eu vou direto lá com vocês” – ele parecia tropeçar nervosamente em suas palavras.

Uenoyama observou por alguns momentos enquanto o namorado parecia mais preocupado em organizar em seu colo as apostilas que ele tinha espalhado pela cama, em vez de voltar para os seus próprios livros. A rigidez de seus movimentos delatavam claramente que alguma coisa que estava deixando-o desconfortável, talvez fosse o modo com o qual Yayoi chegou de surpresa gritando aos quatro ventos ou o modo como eles interagiam entre si, a casa de Mafuyu parecia ser tão tranquila – que a energia caótica de onde morava pode tê-lo pego desprevenido. Ele pensou em perguntar se tinha alguma coisa de errado mas antes que pudesse entreter a ideia, Yayoi chamou por ele na cozinha novamente e pelo bem de sua integridade física, resolveu atender porém, hesitou apenas mais alguns segundo para assegurar:

“Não esquenta, ok? Posso te chamar quando for a hora de comer”

Mafuyu apenas assentiu silenciosamente e Uenoyama apenas pode acreditar nele ao fechar a porta.

_ \--- _

_ “Meu deus, eu quase tive um ataque do coração!!” _

_ “Não era pra Yayoi só chegar mais tarde??” _

_ “Na verdade, eu acho que foi a gente que perdeu a noção do tempo.” _

_ “Eu quase tive um ataque do coração por outro motivo.” _

_ “Do jeito que você se assusta fácil, nunca vai graduar.” _

_ “Fácil você dizer! Da próxima vez, você que fica tomando conta dos controles” _

_ “Inclusive, vocês não tiveram a impressão que o Mafuyu estava meio estranho?” _

_ “CALEM A BOCA, EU TÔ TENTANDO NÃO FAZER ELE CORTAR O DEDO PICANDO ESSAS CEBOLAS” _

_ \--- _

A lua já estava alta no céu quando Uenoyama foi levar o seu namorado até a estação – Yayoi passou horas depois do jantar alugando a orelha dos dois querendo saber como eles se conheceram, como Mafuyu entrou na banda e depois que seus pais chegaram, eles cercaram o ruivo como se ele fosse um_ idol _em uma coletiva de imprensa. Depois de circularem pelos mesmos tópicos de conversa, sua mãe fez o favor de contar histórias embaraçosas da sua infância, ele conseguiu armar uma rota de fuga antes que seu pai trouxesse o álbum de fotos.

“Você não costuma levar gente pra casa?” – indagou Mafuyu, ainda rindo.

“Não… Quer dizer, as vezes...mas eles nunca grudaram tanto assim em alguém antes,” – ele suspirou arrastado, tateando o pescoço sem jeito - Me desculpa, eles conseguem irritar as vezes.”

“Ah, não acho. Eles são bem legais.”

“Você deve ter algum problema de julgamento.” – brincou.

“Não diga isso! – seu tom de voz era sério, mas ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios – Por que eu te acho o mais legal de todos.”

Uenoyama teve que engolir a seco para impedir que o seu coração lhe subisse a garganta, mas não pode fazer nada sobre a intensidade de rubor em suas bochechas. Era impressionante, o modo com o qual a menor das palavras podia o levar a êxtase, desde que fosse dita na voz suave do outro rapaz. Enquanto lutava consigo mesmo para responder alguma coisa – _ qualquer coisa _ – a inquietação que ele havia notado em Mafuyu começou a transparecer novamente, ele ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e começou a encarar os passos que seus pés davam, mordiscando o lábio inferior antes de indagar:

“Uenoyama-kun...”

O silêncio que seguiu o seu nome foi angustiante. Ele conseguiu ouvir nitidamente a pedra que Mafuyu chutou quicando pelo asfalto.

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta?”

Um nervosismo começou a contorcer seu estômago.

“Claro, o que foi?”

“Você gosta quando a gente se beija?”

A pergunta era como uma bola de demolição acertando o seu corpo em cheio, seu coração acelerado contra o peito, ele até chegou a tropeçar nos próprios pés – conseguia sentir seu rosto começar a arder enquanto olhava em volta para ver se havia alguém escutando a conversa deles e Mafuyu estava apenas o encarando, esperando. Ele não conseguia entender como seu namorado conseguia ser tão direto dessa forma, principalmente em público.

“CLARO QUE...” – ele pigarreou para controlar o volume da voz – “...É óbvio que sim!! De onde você tirou essa pergunta?!”

O olhar de Mafuyu parecia distante quanto ele completou num tom cabisbaixo:

“Não sei...”

Uenoyama estava quase entrando pânico quando notou os ombros caídos de Mafuyu – ele só queria que pudesse encontrar e socar o que quer que estivesse deixando ele melancólico daquela maneira. Ele agarrou um ombro de Mafuyu e ambos pararam de caminhar, os orbes castanhos evitavam os seus, seus lábios estavam tão comprimidos que quase formavam uma linha reta em seu rosto – mas só agora, de perto e sob a luz artificial do letreiro da estação, Uenoyama notou o tom rosado no rosto do namorado.

“...Às vezes, eu acho que assusto você.”

Ele disse num sussurro, tão baixo, que poderia até ser considerado um pensamento que escapou de sua boca.

“Mafuyu...” – ele começou, sem ter certeza de como continuar.

“Quer saber? Deixa pra lá.” – ele disse, estampando o sorriso de volta no seu rosto.- “Eu acho que eu estou pensando demais.”

Mafuyu apertou afavelmente a sua mão antes de tirá-la do ombro, o moreno notou como seus dedos estavam frios, mas antes que pudesse comentar algo, seu namorado se inclinou rapidamente em sua direção e estalou um beijo em sua bochecha.

“Não precisa se preocupar, tudo bem ir no seu ritmo, ok?”

“O-Ok.” – respondeu ele, sem entender direito com o que estava concordando.

Mafuyu rodou os calcanhares, começando a seguir para as catracas, seus dedos se demoraram a deixar a mão de Uenoyama e enquanto ele retribuía o aceno do namorado que estava desaparecendo estação adentro, vozes estranhas estavam sussurrando em suas costas:

“_ Eles se beijaram?” _

_ “Se beijaram, eu tenho certeza.” _

_ “Dois garotos!” _

_ “Eles deviam ter a decência de não fazer isso em um local público.” _

Quase num reflexo, ele se virou em direção das vozes e ele quase rosnou com uma feição agressiva que pareceu intimidar as duas senhoras mexeriqueiras, que basicamente deram um jeito de sair rapidamente e se misturar ao meio da multidão. Ele estalou a língua impaciente e botou as mãos no bolso, a fim de esquentá-las.

De repente, Uenoyama se deu conta porque os dedos de Mafuyu estavam frios – ele não havia pedido para segurar a sua mão durante o caminho de volta.

_ \--- _

_ “O QUE A GENTE FEZ DE ERRADO?! A GENTE DEVE TER FEITO ALGUMA COISA DE ERRADO!!” _

_ “EU NÃO SEI, EU TO REBOBINANDO A NOITE TODA E EU NÃO ENCONTRO NADA!!” _

_ “Espera! Pausa ai!” _

_ “Quando a gente bateu a cabeça na parede?” _

_ “Isso doeu.” _

_ “É, mas o que tem?” _

_ “Será que...” _

_ “Será que??” _

_ “Será que o Mafuyu acha que a gente beija mal?!” _

_ “...” _

_ “Ah, merda.” _

_ \--- _

“Uenoyama-kun”

Uenoyama abriu apenas um dos olhos para encontrar a imagem desfocada do seu namorado banhado pelo sol, era quase como se ainda não tivesse acordado ainda, ele piscou algumas vezes para recobrar completamente os sentidos e ergueu o tronco da mesa, esticando as pernas por baixo na carteira. Mafuyu, que estava em pé ao seu lado, começou a afagar o seu cabelo, deixando-o mais despenteado do que já estava. 

Por estar ainda meio grogue de sono, Uenoyama pendeu a cabeça para o lado, a encostando na barriga do outro rapaz.

“Você quer alguma coisa de lanche?”

“Hmmm, pão de yakisoba?”

“Ok. Então, eu vou indo lá comprar gente. – ele deu passou a mão mais rápido pelo seu cabelo, antes de ir embora – Daqui a pouco, eu volto.”

Foi só quando a presença de Mafuyu saiu do seu lado que Uenoyama começou de fato a acordar, ele ainda estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto quando notou os dois rapazes sentados na frente de sua carteira.

“Porque vocês estão me encarando?” – indagou, franzindo o cenho.

“Eu te falei.” – Itaya afirmou, dando um tapa no ombro do loiro.

“Do que vocês estão falando?”

“Eu e o Itaya estávamos a uns dez minutos tentando te acordar,” – esclareceu Ueki.

“A gente até gritou no seu ouvido. Você dorme tão pesado que até parece um morto”

“Mas foi só o Mafuyu te chamar uma vez que você acordou na hora.”

“Da próxima vez, a gente aposta.”

“Agora quem tá sonhando é você.” – ele revirou os olhos.

“Inclusive cara, eu tava querendo te perguntar faz um tempo...- Itaya chegou mais perto e cochichou – Você e o Mafuyu tão namorando, né?”

“O QUE?!COMO É QUE?!” – exclamou o moreno, completamente vermelho. – “O QUE?!”

“Eu disse.” – constatou Ueki.

“Ei cara, não tem problema.” – ele ergueu as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo -“A gente já estava desconfiando faz um tempo, mas só achamos esquisito vocês não comentarem nada.”

“Por mim, eu iria esperar até você querer dizer alguma coisa.”

“Não se finge, Ueki! Você tava curioso que eu sei.” – o loiro cruzo os braços, admitindo derrota.

Uenoyama arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Não era como se ele quisesse esconder o seu namoro com o Mafuyu, mas ele ainda se encontrava inseguro com quem podia ser franco sobre isso, uma escola de ensino médio não é lugar mais mente aberta do mundo. Porém, Itaya e Ueki eram seus amigos há anos e levando em consideração o modo com o qual eles basicamente tinham adotado Mafuyu em seu grupo, não é se estranhar que tenham notado.

Embora estivesse aliviado que seus amigos não eram contra seu relacionamento, agora ele também estava um pouco culpado de ter duvidado deles. O moreno afundou em sua cadeira, um pouco sem graça.

“Sim, mas ainda não vai falando por ai. Eu ainda não sei...-ele perdeu as palavras, gesticulando para nada em particular – Sabe? Ainda nem contei pro pessoal lá de casa.”

“É esse tipo de coisa deve ser complicado.” – constatou Ueki – “Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar em como um relacionamento é lidado de forma diferente.”

Itaya fez um bico e começou a encarar o teto, sinal clássico de que ele estava pensando muito sério em alguma coisa.

“Falando nisso...”

“Itaya...” – reprimiu Ueki com uma voz cansada, já prevendo o que viria a seguir.

“Eu sei que isso é meio invasivo mas...”

“Itaya...Não.”

“Até onde vocês já foram?”

Ueko suspirou exasperado enquanto Uenoyama inclinou a cabeça, confuso.

“Como assim?”

“Você sabe...” – instigou Itaya, movendo as sobrancelhas de baixo para cima. – “Até **onde** ?”

“Você não pode perguntar essas coisas indecentes, seu idiota!”

“Mas eu não tenho mais pra quem perguntar, convenhamos que deve ser diferente as...- ele parou, tentando acertar a terminologia -...**coisas**.”

Uenoyama conseguiu claramente escutar a ficha caindo em sua cabeça.

“Ah...Bem...- comentou tentando fugir dos olhares inquisitivos dos amigos. – A gente se beija e tal..”

O rosto de Itaya se contorceu em uma careta, era pura decepção.

“O QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA QUE EU TE FALASSE?!”

“Eu não sei?! Alguma coisa mais empolgante que isso!”

“Ah, me desculpe por não ser interessante o suficiente!!”

“Mas você nunca pensou em como ia funcionar?!”

“Como ia funcionar o que?!”

“Sexo, cara!” – Itaya falou tentando gritar e sussurrar ao mesmo tempo.

A palavra pareceu cair como pedregulhos em cima de sua carteira, em letras garrafais e rústicas – quase como se quisesse intimidá-lo com o peso do seu significado. Uenoyama cruzou os braços, frustrado com a própria timidez.

“Não, ok? Eu nunca pensei muito sobre isso.”

“Nunca?” – foi a vez de Ueki ficar surpreso.

“No geral? Tipo, nunca, **NUNCA**?!”

“Nunca.” – admitiu com um certo desconforto.

“Nossa, o que vocês são? Um casal de crianças do primário? – Itaya soltou uma risada nasal – Daqui a pouco você vai me dizer que Mafuyu foi o seu primeiro beijo.”

Era para ser uma piada, mas o silêncio de Uenoyama absorve todo humor do ambiente. As risadas de Itaya ficando cada vez mais e mais espaçadas, até sumirem por completo.

“Uenoyama, você nunca cansa de me surpreender.”

“Ah cara, você deve estar fazendo o Mafuyu subir pelas paredes.”

O moreno abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que a sua voz pudesse sair, Mafuyu surgiu de repente na sala – fazendo tanto ele como Itaya pular de susto em suas cadeiras.

“Perdi alguma coisa?” – indagou ele inocentemente, enquanto botava os pães e bebidas na mesa.

Ueki apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e começou a rir.

“Nossa Mafuyu, você não morre mais.”

_ \--- _

_ “Gente...GENTE, acho que agora eu entendi!” _

_ “Entendeu o que?” _

_ “O que o Mafuyu quis dizer na estação, sobre ir no ritmo.” _

_ “E o que tem?” _

_ “...Eu vou começar a abrir a memória sobre a conversa que nosso pai tentou ter com a gente 3 anos atrás...” _

_ “Ah merda!” _


	2. Head over heels

A chuva parecia chicotear contra o vidro do carro, por mais que Uenoyama esticasse o pescoço ele não conseguia ver fim para aquele trânsito descomunal - os automóveis da frente não eram nada mais que um borrão de luzes amarelas e vermelhas entre os movimentos do para-brisas, com certeza, ia ser um longo caminho até sua casa. Ele suspirou enquanto afundava seu corpo no banco de passageiro do carro, meneando a bola de basquete no seu colo apenas para ter alguma coisa para se ocupar.

Por mais que a volta do seu treino sempre fosse na hora do  _ rush _ , Uenoyama sempre gostava desses pequenos momentos com seu pai – toda terça e quinta ele colocava um CD novo no rádio antigo do carro e eles apenas apreciavam velhas bandas inglesas, as vezes, seu pai interrompia com algum fato interessante: “ _ uma vez, os irmãos dessa banda venderam um disco só deles discutindo.”, “as pessoas dizem que ele morreu e que a banda deixou pistas na capa do disco.” –  _ Ele não sabia dizer quais eram verdade, mas talvez fosse até mais interessante não saber, era como se cada CD fosse um mistério a ser descoberto.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou memorizar alguma frase em inglês do refrão para poder procurar a tradução da letra quando chegasse em casa – os acordes da guitarra eram bem rápidos, estava quase analisando quanto tempo ele teria que gastar para aprender aquele solo quando, de repente, a música ficou mais baixa.

“Pai?” – indagou confuso, abrindo os olhos.

O homem ao seu lado parecia muito afoito, por algum motivo, dedos tamborilando no volante enquanto ele abria e fechava a boca, perdendo as palavras em algum lugar no meio do caminho. Uenoyama estava quase se inclinando para aumentar o volume da música quando a voz de seu pai se fez presente:

“Ricchan, você sabe de onde vem os bebês?”

Uenoyama arregalou seus olhos diante dessa pergunta súbita.

“Que?” – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Seu pai virou o rosto para encara-lo, o pânico visível em seus olhos. O silêncio parecia pesar entre eles, apenas o vai e vem do para-brisas se fazendo presente no que o CD ia chegando ao fim. Nenhum dos dois queria ter essa conversa, mas quando você inicia uma conversa com “de onde vem os bebês” não tem como voltar atrás, agora era inevitável.

“Você sabe...quando duas pessoas se amam...”

“Não! – exclamou ele, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa com violência, tentando ignorar a vergonha incandescente em suas bochechas – Não, isso não vai acontecer! Não mesmo!”

“Você já tem treze anos, meu filho... – ele comentou, como se a constatação lhe infligisse dor física– Está na hora de termos uma conversa sobre como essas coisas acontecem!”

“Pre-precisamos mesmo?” – estava quase implorando.

“Sua mãe diz que sim. – confessou, suspirando cansado. – Olha não é tão complicado quanto parece, é só que...”

“AAAH, NÃO! NÃO! – sua voz fina subiu algumas oitavas, tentando bloquear a frase dele– Não tem problema, a gente já aprendeu isso na escola!”

Seu pai ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

“É mesmo? Na minha época não tinha essas coisas. – ele deu uma pausa, coçando a barba.

Porém, ainda era cedo demais para baixar a guarda.

“Mas eles explicaram como que você coloc-“

“SIM! A GENTE VIU AQUELES VIDEOS DE ANATOMIA!”

“Mas e sobre camisinha? Você-“

“AHARAM, FALARAM DISSO TAMBÉM! – exclamou esperado, até mesmo as costas de suas orelhas estavam quentes a esse ponto – Sério pai, todos os assuntos foram cobertos, não tem o que se preocupar, tudo certo, tudo informado!”

Os olhos de seu pai se estreitaram como se estivesse analisando se ele estava falando a verdade, ou apenas tentando evitar uma conversa embaraçosa. Para incentivar a afirmação, o menino deu um polegar positivo – seu sorriso talvez tenha sido nervoso demais. No fim, seu pai deu de ombros, talvez, tão aliviado quanto.

“Ok então, - disse, aumentando novamente o som do rádio – Impressionante as coisas que as escolas ensinam hoje em dia, heim?”

O coração do menino ainda estava pulsando em seus ouvidos quando ele cruzou os braços, encolhendo seu corpo o máximo possível – numa vã esperança de ter sua existência cancelada daquele momento. A verdade, é que ele tinha dormido grande parte das aulas de saúde, embora lembrasse do dia em que quarenta alunos de oitava série tentaram (em vão) segurar as risadas enquanto a enfermeira tentava demonstrar como botar uma camisinha em uma banana.

Ele não gostava da ideia de passar por situações tão indiscretas para aprender sobre sexo ou sei lá o que, afinal, para isso servia a internet. Provavelmente, ia descobrir os detalhes mais cedo ou mais tarde, quanto se interessasse em saber.

“É...impressionante.”

Em retrospecto, talvez o Uenoyama de 13 anos deveria ter passado mais tempo acordado na aula de saúde ou pelo menos, permitido o seu pai ter essa “conversa” por mais angustiante que fosse.

Talvez, o Uenoyama de 16 anos o agradecesse por isso.

_ \--- _

_ “Isso doeu fisicamente, lembrar essa conversa, ME MACHUCA!” _

_ “Eu achei que a gente tinha reprimido essa memória.” _

_ “Não dava pra jogar fora, a gente ia ter esquecido a letra de Helter Skelter.” _

_ “Eu preferia ter reprimido.” _

_ “Ahaha, lembra quando a banana quebrou dentro da camisinha?!?” _

_ \--- _

Depois da revelação que teve na hora do almoço, Uenoyama quase não era capaz de pensar em mais nada. As lembranças do que fora lecionado em suas últimas três aulas subsequentes eram nebulosas para dizer o mínimo, uma vez que ficara apenas encarando um ponto especifico da sua apostila – tentar processar informações que por anos havia completamente ignorado, estava tomando toda a sua concentração.

Se não fosse por Itaya e Ueki o conduzindo pelos corredores, talvez nem tivesse chegado no ginásio para a aula de educação física – onde fora deixado no canto da quadra por seus amigos que, provavelmente o julgavam momentaneamente incapacitado para um jogo de basquete naquele estado.

Os agudos estridentes dos tênis contra o chão do ginásio e as vozes dos seus colegas que percorriam o ambiente atrás da bola não eram mais que barulhos abafados em comparação ao caos que percorria os corredores de sua mente.

Não é como se Uenoyama fosse um anjo casto enviado a terra, afinal, adolescentes são curiosos por natureza. Ele não teria conseguido sobreviver a sexta série sem fazer piadas de duplo sentido, sem falar que já havia gastado madrugadas pesquisando coisas que o levaram a apagar o histórico.

Ele não era completamente ignorante, com certeza. Embora devesse admitir que só tinha uma vaga ideia de como tudo funcionava, principalmente no que se tratava de dois garotos.

Sendo completamente honesto, Uenoyama nunca teve o menor interesse em procurar avidamente por  _ esse tipo  _ de conteúdo. Houveram algumas tentativas de assistir vídeos em  _ sites especializados _ , mas nada lhe prendia a atenção, o único resultado dessas experiências foi uma vergonha absoluta e um leve asco.

Em vez disso, seu tempo era gasto em coisas mais úteis, como estudar acordes e praticar músicas em sua guitarra. Naturalmente, tinha chegado à conclusão que a libidinagem voraz que via em outras pessoas era apenas exagero – mas talvez, ele fosse o ponto fora da curva.

Uma força puxando-o para trás também o libertou do vórtice de seus pensamentos, ele abriu a boca para vociferar algum xingamento mas foi cortado por uma visão laranja passando rasante por seu rosto.

“Uenoyama, pelo menos finge que tá prestando atenção no jogo.– não tinha notado até agora que Ueki estava sentado no chão ao seu lado – ITAYA SE ESSA BOLA PEGAR EM MIM, EU VOU ARRASTAR A TUA CARA NO CHAPISCO!”

Itaya rodopiou em seus calcanhares na direção dos dois amigos com um sorriso amarelo estampado na cara, ele juntou as duas palmas e se curvou um pouco – em um pedido de desculpas esfarrapado, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o jogo. Ueki estalou a sua língua, murmurando algum coisa em desaprovação, mas deixou seu olhar demorar na quadra um pouco mais.

“É muito estranho?” – indagou repentinamente, antes de se dar conta do que havia dito.

Ueki virou-se para ele, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

“O que é estranho?”

Ao sentir seu coração colidir com força total contra sua caixa torácica, Ueyonama quase desejou que pudesse pegar as palavras no ar e coloca-las de volta na sua boca e garganta abaixo.

“Eu nunca ter pensado sobre isso?”

“Nunca ter pensa-?” – a própria risada contida interrompeu sua frase – “Era isso que você tava remoendo esse tempo todo?”

O moreno tentou ignorar o rubor em suas bochechas quando assentiu de leve. Ueki apenas se ajeitou contra a parede, cruzando as pernas e repousando as mãos em cada calcanhar.

“Não, não é estranho não. – assegurou -Pelo menos, é isso que eu acho.”

Uenoyama suspirou, deixando escapar a respiração que ele não sabia que estava prendendo, era como se seu amigo estivesse retirando uma tonelada dos seus ombros.

“Então, todo mundo fica exagerando mesmo?”

Ueki ponderou por alguns segundos.

“Não, tem gente que gosta mesmo. Tipo o Itaya, o cara parece que tem formiga na calça. – ele apontou para o ruivo tentando bloquear outros jogares e depois para si – Mas também tem gente que não gosta, tipo eu.”

“Você?! – exclamou surpreso – Mas você namora pra caramba! Você tava com aquela menina até um mês atrás.”

O loiro deu de ombros, seu rosto impassível.

“Isso não quer dizer nada. Além do mais, sabe porque a gente terminou? – o moreno respondeu com um aceno negativo – Justamente porque ela queria transar comigo e eu não queria.”

Por um segundo, os sons do mundo ao redor inundaram a sua conversa – preenchendo o silêncio entre eles como uma maré que se esvai tão rápido quanto chega. Ueki sempre foi uma pessoa um pouco mais séria, porém sua compostura estava contida ao extremo, Ueyonama não conseguia pegar nenhuma emoção em seu rosto – era como se ele realmente não ligasse para o acontecido ou como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

“Sinto muito.” – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

“Eh, não é como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ela ou coisa assim – constatou ele, enquanto tentava estalar o pescoço – E também, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.”

Uenoyama sabia que seu amigo era sempre reservado sobre seus relacionamentos, mas não era nenhum segredo o fato de que eles nunca duravam muito tempo. Itaya até brincou uma vez que ele era um _ serial dater _ e embora Ueki tivesse rido da piada, aquilo com certeza não era uma coisa trivial para o seu ego. O moreno sentiu uma fisgada dolorida em seu peito.

“Isso importa tanto assim?”

“Ao que parece.” – dessa vez, a voz do outro rapaz era cheia de ressentimento.

Novamente, um silêncio caiu sobre eles. Uenoyama não sabia como continuar a conversa, ou mesmo se deveria dizer alguma coisa, porém, o loiro se pronunciou.

“Mas nunca diga nunca, sabe? Talvez um dia eu queira alguma coisa...Mas o meu ponto é..! – ele deu uma pausa, observando o ruivo fazer uma cesta, sorrindo de leve antes de voltar ao assunto - No momento, não me faz a menor falta e eu não quero me forçar a fazer o que eu não quero.”

“Entendi.”

Itaya veio correndo na direção deles, parando para dar um toque de comemoração contra a palma de ambos, antes de se agachar ao lado de Uenoyama, buscando uma garrafa de agua em sua mochila. Ueki se inclinou em direção ao moreno.

“E você, o que você quer?”

Uenoyama cruzou os braços e encolheu os ombros, tentando chegar a uma conclusão.

“Meu deus, calma que você vai fritar seu cérebro.” – comentou o ruivo, batendo levemente na cabeça do amigo com a garrafa – Do que vocês estão falando que precisa de tanta concentração assim?”

“Sexo.” – respondeu Ueki, no que Itaya quase cuspiu a agua que estava tomando.

“AVISA ANTES DE FALAR ESSAS COISAS NA LATA.”

“Eu avisei?!”

“Eu...- começou hesitante, chamando a atenção dos dois para si – Eu não tenho certeza se eu quero, mas também não sei se eu não quero. É...é complicado.”

Os dois ficaram esperando enquanto Uenoyama parecia agonizar em busca das palavras certas.

“Tudo parece...meio que...me sobrecarrega e eu não sei se consigo. Mas as vezes, tudo que eu consigo pensar é nele...na presença dele, parece que tem alguma coisa que me puxa, não importa o quanto eu tente me concentrar em outra coisa.” – ele esticou o braço e começou a passar seus dedos em sua extensão – Sabe quando você tem aquelas coceiras que parece que é embaixo da sua pele e você não consegue coçar por mais que você tente?”

Ueki esgueirou o olhar para Itaya que começava a esboçar um sorriso maroto.

“É como se eu tivesse alguma coisa queimando dentro de mim e só o Mafuyu pudesse fazer alguma coisa pra melhorar isso.”

“Cara...”

“Itaya..!”

“Cara...isso é tesão acumulado.”

Ueki ergueu as mãos para cima exasperado, provavelmente abrindo mão de sua existência para o universo e depois, deu um tapa na nuca do ruivo só para remedia-lo de forma muda.

“Mas é sério, tipo...Não tem porque ficar na vontade se é isso que vocês querem e...OPA! TÔ INDO!”

Itaya se levantou de repente, atendendo o chamado do time formado por metade dos meninos da sala, provavelmente irritados de tanto esperar para recomeçar o jogo. Ueki cruzou os braços e grunhiu.

“Por incrível que pareça, ele tá certo. Não precisa pensar muito sobre isso, só estabeleçam seus limites e vai vendo o que funciona pra vocês, tenho certeza que vai dar certo.”

Uenoyama tamborilou os dedos dos pés dentro de seu tênis.

“Você acha que ele terminaria comigo?” – indagou quase sussurrando.

“Tá de brincadeira, cara? – Ueki riu – Já viu o jeito que ele olha pra você?”

Ueyonama se permitiu sorrir por um momento, mas as sua ansiedade ainda era tangível no ar ao seu redor.

_ \--- _

_ “Tudo faz sentido agora.” _

_ “ERA SÓ ISSO?! A GENTE SÓ ESTA EXCITADO?! PORQUE A GENTE SÓ NÃO BATE UMA E RESOLVE ISSO?” _

_ “A questão toda é que a gente quer com o Mafuyu e não sem ele.” _

_ “Você sabe que não é tão simples assim. ” _

_ “Não é preciso ser físico nuclear pra—“ _

_ “Olha, vocês estão esquecendo de um detalhe.” _

_ “O que?” _

_ “EU NÃO ME GRADUEI AINDA.EU NÃO SEI FAZER ESSAS COISAS.” _

_ “...” _

_ “Ah, merda.” _

_ \--- _

Em sua defesa, Uenoyama tentou se distrair até o fim do dia. Ele manteve a cabeça erguida em direção ao quadro durante todas as aulas, tinha seu caderno aberto e uma caneta em mãos mas a informação vinda de seus professores parecia apenas entrar por um ouvido e sair imediatamente pelo outro. A campainha tocava, as pessoas levantavam, se espreguiçavam, voltavam a sentar ao seu redor e ele continuava na mesma posição - como se o mundo todo se movesse em uma velocidade impossível de acompanhar.

“Acorda pra cuspir, Casanova – chamou Itaya, dando um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça dele – Sua carona tá vindo.”

De volta a realidade, o moreno se deparou com a caneta ainda entre seus dedos mas a folha de seu caderno ainda estava completamente em branco, seus olhos azuis se levantaram para encontrar Ueki que apontou em direção a porta.

“Uenoyama-kun” – a voz suave o atingiu como uma flecha.

O garoto precisou estreitar os olhos e sua visão demorou um segundo para se ajustar, não sabia como explicar, mas era como se o sorriso de Mafuyu irradiasse uma luz ofuscante – o centro de gravidade do ambiente parecia mudar, tornando-o seu ponto principal. Sem mesmo perceber seus movimentos, ele já estava guardando o material dentro da bolsa.

“Ooh, tão obediente.” – implicou Ueki, alto o suficiente para Mafuyu escutar.

“Cala a boca” – retrucou, chutando o pé da cadeira do amigo antes de levantar.

Mafuyu o esperava na porta com uma empolgação quase infantil, ele não conseguia disfarçar o rubor começando a transparecer em seu rosto. Ele não tinha o direito de ser tão adorável. O fato de que ele sempre fazia a distância entre eles ser a mínima possível também não ajudava, Uenoyama conseguia até mesmo sentir ligeiro aroma de baunilha que emanava do outro rapaz.

“Você quer ouvir um dos cd’s que o Kaji-san me emprestou?” – indagou ele, oferecendo um lado do seu fone de ouvido.

Ele assentiu no que o seu namorado prontamente colocou o fone em seu ouvido, seus dedos demorando a deslizar pela curva do seu rosto – havia aquele mesmo calor cálido em seus orbes castanhos, e a lembrança dos lábios dele nos seus, dos cílios longos borboleteando em sua clavícula fez seus joelhos fraquejarem. Por um instante, Uenoyama pensou que não resistiria ao impulso de beija-lo ali mesmo no corredor.

“NÃO FAÇAM NADA QUE EU NÃO FARIA, CRIANÇAS!”

O moreno apenas respirou fundo, tentando conter a raiva, rodou os calcanhares e bateu a porta da sala com um estrondo. Porém, ainda conseguia ouvir a risada irritante de Itaya do outro lado.

“Oh, eles descobriram?”

“Hm...Sim, acho que...meio que a gente deu na telha e eles perceberam.” – confirmou sem graça.

“Ah...-ele fez uma pausa, seu olhar percorrendo o chão. – ...Isso é um problema?”

“O qu-? Não, não, tudo bem! Só...– pigarreou, tentando se compor melhor.- Só vamos logo.”

Mafuyu pareceu hesitar, mas seguiu seus passos sem maiores questionamentos. Eles percorreram os corredores da escola, Uenoyama estranhamente consciente de cada passo que davam, o fio que os ligava - transmitindo  _ Tears For Fears _ como uma trilha sonora entre eles – o impedia de se afastar mais que uns poucos milímetros.

O caminho até a estação de metrô onde costumava deixar Mafuyu parecia estranhamente mais longo, mais árduo. Ele se via preso na deleitosa forma com a qual seus ombros roçavam um no outro enquanto andavam, o cantarolar baixo de seu namorado quando encontrava uma parte da música que lhe prendia o interesse – o modo como ele sorria empolgado nos solos de guitarra, era quase uma tortura.

Uenoyama não conseguia entender o porquê aquela proximidade era tão paralisante.

No começo, pesava que era apenas uma questão de hábito – afinal, nunca foi muito acostumado com contatos muito próximos, sua família não era muito de demonstrar afeto fisicamente, era normal que afagos colocasse seus nervos em curto-circuito. Mas agora, já estavam a meses dentro do relacionamento e quase nenhum progresso estava sendo feito – talvez, ele ficasse até mais nervoso do que antes.

Tudo que queria era poder segurar a mão do seu namorado, dedos entrelaçados enquanto andavam juntos, porém só o fato das suas mãos triscarem uma na outra já o deixava enrubescido – e para Mafuyu era tudo tão fácil, como se aquela fosse a sua segunda natureza.

Em algum momento, pensou que o outro garoto queria envolver seu mindinho com o dele, em pânico, Uenoyama colocou a mão no bolso da calça – não queria que seu namorado soubesse que ele estava tão ansioso que suas palmas suavam.

Quando eles chegaram na área de embarque, Uenoyama tentava se focar na letra da música para se distrair. Depois de anos ouvindo preferencialmente música estrangeira, ele tinha prática de pescar palavras aleatórias em inglês claramente.  _ Something happens and I’m head over heels, I never found out ‘till I was head over heels. _ A música não era especificamente triste, mas havia algo na voz do cantor que transmitia um certo tom melancólico.

“Você pode me emprestar suas anotações de inglês?” – perguntou, parando antes da linha amarela.

“Dormiu na aula de novo?” – o ruivo abafou um riso.

“Não...Quase, eu só...estava pensando em outras coisas.”

“Hm, entendi. Mas não vou poder te emprestar não.” – ele empurrou seu braço com o cotovelo, antes de sussurrar como um segredo – Eu estava dormindo.”

Uenoyama não se conteve e começou a rir, seguido do outro rapaz.O vento forte vindo do túnel, indicava que o metrô que levaria Mafuyu para casa estava chegando. Bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos ruivos, o aroma de baunilha o atingiu novamente – mas dessa vez, era violento como um tapa na cara. Seu namorado sorria enquanto arrumava uma mecha atrás de sua orelha, da mesma maneira que tinha feito na praia, quando confessaram seus sentimentos.

_ I made a fire. I’m watching it burn. _

“Ah.”

Ele queria muito beijar aquele garoto.

“Já vou entrar. Até amanhã, Uenoyama-kun.”

Após atravessar a faixa, Mafuyu se inclinou levemente em sua direção – como se fossei beija-lo na bochecha novamente. A mente de Uenoyama retornou rapidamente aquele momento onde as pessoas os desdenharam ne frete da estação, ele não podia deixar aquilo acontecer novamente – ou alguma coisa pior, haviam bem mais pessoas em comparação aquela noite. Ele deu alguns passos para trás, desviando do namorado, o fone saindo de seu ouvido enquanto o cantor suplicava:

_ Don’t break my heart. Don’t take my heart. Don’t throw it away. _

Os olhos castanhos de Mafuyu se arregalaram por um instante, suas sobrancelhas se franziram como se lhe tivesse dado um soco no seu estômago, foi angustiante assistir como seus ombros caíram enquanto ele se afastava para entrar de vez no vagão. No que os apitos estalavam no ar, ele forçou um sorriso que parecia rasgar seu rosto de forma dolorosa. Uenoyama sentiu uma pontada aguda em seu coração, quando notou que o havia magoado, abrindo a boca para proferir um pedido desesperado de desculpas, porém, antes mesmo que tivesse a chance, as portas do metrô se fecharam.

O transporte sumia de vista túnel adentro e Uenoyama ainda conseguia ver o modo penoso com a qual Mafuyu pareceu mascarar seu desapontamento – a cena repetia em sua mente junto com da frase que Ueki havia lhe entregado naquela tarde como consolo, mas agora parecia mais uma sentença.

_ Já viu o jeito que ele olha pra você? _

_ \---- _

_ “QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?” _

_ “TAVA CHEIO DE GENTE LÁ E SE TIVESSE ALGUÉM VIOLENTO?” _

_ “ELE SÓ QUERIA BEIJAR A GENTE!!! NA BOCHECHA!!! QUEM IA – NÃO ME SEGURA!” _

_ “Gente, por favor, vamos nos acalmar.” _

_ “EU VOU TE MATAR!” _

_ “UENOYAMA, VOCÊ NÃO PODE MATAR O UENOYAMA! É ELE QUE LEMBRA TODAS AS FORMULAS DE FISICA!” _

_ “NÃO VEM CHORAR PRA MIM QUANDO ELE TERMINAR COM A GENTE!” _

_ “ELE VAI TERMINAR COM A GENTE???” _

_ “PELO AMOR DE DEUS, O UENOYAMA EMOTIVO TÁ HIPERVENTILANDO ALGUÉM AJUDA” _

_ “...Eu odeio essa sala de reunião...” _

\---

_ “Me desculpa por aquela hora” _

Ueyonama se revirava no sofá da sala de sua casa esperando a resposta de Mafuyu. Ele se sentia um _ stalker _ abrindo a janela do chat de cinco em cinco segundos para verificar se o status se transformaria em online num piscar de olhos.

“Eu heim, que bicho te mordeu garoto?” – comentou Yayoi com desinteresse, enquanto abria uma cerveja.

“Shh, não é da sua conta!” – retrucou, virando de costas para proteger a tela do celular.

Yayoi apenas deu de ombros, sentando no braço do sofá quase largando o controle remoto de susto quando seu irmão mais novo gritou de supetão.

_ “?” _

_ “Que hora?” _

O moreno se sentiu espumar de frustração enquanto seus dedos digitavam na freneticamente uma resposta. Era impossível que ele não lembrasse, que aquilo não o tivesse chateado minimamente – ninguém é tão legal assim, tão paciente assim e Uenoyama sentia que estava fazendo as coisas difíceis o suficiente por sua falta de experiência. No entanto, ele não precisaria ser um gênio pra saber que a rejeição que mais doí é aquela que você recebe das pessoas que ama.

Ao menos isso, ele tinha consciência.

“ _ Na estação!!” _

_ “Eu juro, eu não queria ter desviado! Eu também queria beijar você!” _

Ele estava ainda digitando sua justificativa quando resolveu esperar pelo outro garoto terminar de digitar, quase segurando a respiração enquanto as reticências se moviam.

_ “Olha..” _

_ “Tudo bem não querer afeto físico em público, eu entendo que isso tudo é meio novo pra você e eu não quero forças as coisas.” _

_ “Tá tudo bem.” _

Uenoyama, de repente, sentiu lagrimas fisgando seus olhos.

“ _ Não tá não.” _

_ “Você não deveria ter que entender nada.” _

Como poderia fazer Mafuyu entender que desejava poder fazer todas as coisas do mundo junto dele, mas havia algum tipo de barreira que lhe causava calafrios na espinha, joelhos fracos e entranhas que pareciam pegar fogo. Como poderia dizer que o amava demais quando ele mesmo se desvencilhava de qualquer tipo de afeto?

Uenoyama fungou, abrindo outra janela de chat.

“ _ Haruki-san, tá no trabalho hoje?” _

_ “Sim, por que?” _

_ “Eu queria falar com você...” _

_ \--- _

_ “Agora a gente vai arrumar isso, o Haruki sabe das coisas.” _

_ “Olha, eu ainda acho-“ _

_ “VOCÊ NÃO ACHA NADA! E FICA NO CANTO, SEU CASTIGO AINDA NÃO ACABOU” _

_ “Relaxa, alguma hora ele vai fazer burrice também e daí você manda ele pro canto do castigo.” _

_ \--- _

O vento gélido do fim do outono já fazia seus dedos doerem, apesar de estarem protegidos dentro dos bolsos do seu moletom. Já era noite quando Haruki emergiu pela porta dos funcionários para ter seu intervalo com o cigarro já aceso entre os lábios. Geralmente, Haruki não fumava perto dos amigos mais novos mas talvez ele precisasse aliviar o estresse de alguma forma e Uenoyama não estava na posição de chamar atenção de ninguém.

Devia ter algo na sua feição delatando seus sentimentos, porque no mesmo instante, seu amigo pegou no seu braço para lhe dar apoio – o olhar preocupado antes que sua voz quebrasse o silêncio pesado entre eles.

“Eu imagino que isso não tem nada a ver com a banda, né?”

Uenoyama praticamente vomitou todas as informações de tão rápido que ele falava e Haruki apenas o escutava com uma expressão mutante que por vezes servia de comentário mudo para certos momentos da história que lhe era contada, parando em alguns momentos apenas para exalar uma nuvem de fumaça.

“Então, deixa eu ver se eu entendi...- ele concluiu, apagando o cigarro no lixeiro a seu lado – Você está com problemas pra ser mais íntimo do Mafuyu como casal, mas não é que você não queira... você só fica muito...”

Uenoyama gesticulou vagamente no ar de maneira exasperada.

“Fica muito isso. – suspirou – Sabe Ueechi, você tem que se dar um pouco de tempo, a transição de amizade pra namoro não é sempre tão fácil como parece.”

“MAS PORQUE TODO MUNDO CONSEGUE E EU NÃO?”

“Hmm. – ele cruzou os braços, meneando a cabeça reflexivo. – Talvez você só tenha que se familiarizar mais com romance, sabe? Aos poucos mesmo, por exemplo, o que vocês fizeram da última vez que foram em um encontro?”

O garoto começou a puxar em sua memória qual foi a última vez que eles saíram juntos, como casal – esfregando o indicador no queixo.

“Bom, teve aquela vez Shibuya.”

“Certo, pra onde vocês foram?”

“A gente foi na loja de instrumentos musicais, ver os amplificadores novos.”

“Hurum, e depois?”

“Deeepois, a gente foi comer no Mcdonald’s.”

“E depois?”

“Só isso,”

Haruki o encarou perplexo.

“Ueechi...- começou de forma lenta, como se estivesse prestes a explicar para uma criança que dois e dois são quatro – Isso não é um encontro.”

“Como assim, ‘Não é um encontro’? – retrucou ele, genuinamente confuso – Nós somos um casal, se saímos juntos já é automaticamente um encontro, certo?”

Haruki suspirou enquanto puxava um outro cigarro do bolso. Aquela ia ser uma conversa longa e ele só tinha mais vinte minutos de intervalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes to my english-speaking readers: First of all, hi????!! I didn't expect to see you guys here at all!! Thank you so much for reading my fic! I interessed in translating the fic in english in the near future (it may take a while, bc my english is rust and my vocabulary is not so good! But I can give it a try! So, watch out for that <3  
\-----   
Nossa gente! Muito obrigada por todos os comentários positivos no capítulo anterior!! Vocês realmente me motivaram bastante a continuar com a minha ideia!! Sobre as atualizações, eu vou tentar manter a meta de um capítulo a cada dois meses, ok? Eu não tenho muito tempo pra escrever, então, esse é o mais rápido que consigo produzir.
> 
> Outra coisa, caso queiram comentar mais comigo (e também ver previews que eu solto antes de publicar oficialmente o capítulo,hehe) me segue no twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/meujabutifugiu


	3. Come out and play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii gente, só para avisar: Nesse capítulo você vai encontrar uma cena que contém homofobia. É uma cena adaptada do mangá, se você está acompanhando não é nada que você já não tenha visto. No entanto, se você deseja pular essa cena, pare de ler em: "Você gosta daquele garoto, não é" e volte depois de "Provável".
> 
> Dito isso, esse foi um capítulo bem difícil de escrever - espero que gostem!

Uenoyama se lembra de ter ficado em pé naquele beco mal iluminado entre o café onde Haruki trabalhava e um restaurante italiano, o vento frio fazendo seu corpo estremecer enquanto ouvia o mais velho explicar os mínimos detalhes de um “primeiro encontro”.

“Um encontro no cinema é fácil...-afirmou Haruki, após exalar uma névoa de fumaça. – O escuro dá privacidade o suficiente para uns flertezinhos leves, só não exagere na dose.”

Agora que estava escutando alguém falar em voz alta, aquilo parecia tão básico que ele não conseguia evitar de se chamar de estupido internamente enquanto se retraia acanhado para dentro do capuz do seu agasalho fino. Era até ridícula a ideia de que eles estavam juntos á meses e ele nunca sequer o havia convidado oficialmente para um encontro.

Grande namorado, ele era.

“N-não seria melhor a gente ir num restaurante ou coisa parecida?” – gaguejou.

Alguma coisa na forma com a qual sua voz falhou, deve ter feito o pânico que ele sentia correndo por suas vezes transparecer no ar, uma vez que Haruki deu três tapinhas em seu ombro – ele não sabia dizer se aquilo era uma tentativa (vã) de lhe passar mais segurança, ou alguma espécie de consolo.

“Não, não! Isso é dar um passo maior que a perna, Ueechi. – afirmou, suspirando de maneira arrastada – Não adiantaria nada botar essa pressão toda em você mesmo, nenhum de vocês iria ficar confortável.”

Uenoyama esfregou o punho da mão em sua testa, bagunçando toda a sua franja em movimentos exasperados. Como ele conseguia ser tão tapado? Seus ombros caíram enquanto resmungava coisas ininteligíveis, admitindo sua derrota ao universo.

“É, isso faz sentido. – seus olhos fitavam o asfalto úmido – Não sei porque eu nunca penso nessas coisas.”

Haruki sorriu pelo canto dos lábios no que apagava o cigarro na quina da lata de lixo e jogava a butuca fora. O garoto se sentiu invejando toda essa calma, imaginando que se tivesse uns dois ou três anos a mais de vivencia, talvez ele se poupasse todos esses fios de cabelo que estava arrancando – talvez, ai sim se sentira pronto. Ou pior ainda.

Provavelmente, pior ainda.

“Você vai se sair bem.” – assegurou o mais velho, antes de sumir pela porta de funcionários.

_Você vai se sair bem._

Ele repetiu para si mesmo o caminho todo até a estação de metrô, algumas vezes, até se pegou balbuciando as palavras em voz baixa como um mantra.

_É fácil._

Porém, seu coração estava basicamente pulando garganta acima quando deus dedos pairavam sobre as letras do _touchscreen_ do celular, procurando as palavras certas para digitar. Haruki nunca o havia dito como chamar Mafuyu para um encontro – ele deveria ser mais formal? Enquanto buscava em sua memória algum momento onde Ueki ou Itaya falavam sobre chamar alguém para sair, a foto de Kedama, que seu namorado usava como avatar no chat de mensagens, parecia se tornar estranhamente ameaçadora.

Os minutos passavam lentamente de forma agonizante, ele sentiu que havia passado uma eternidade dentro do purgatório que era checar ansiosamente a janela do chat na esperança de ver as reticências pulando em sua tela e não encontrar nada.

_É fácil, ele disse._

Mas mesmo após a confirmação de Mafuyu, sua mente continuava ansiosa de uma maneira que o deixava irritado consigo mesmo – talvez todo o stress acumulado as etapas que eles haviam pulado no relacionamento, como o fato de terem se beijado antes mesmo de confessarem seus sentimentos...antes mesmo de andarem de mãos dadas pela primeira vez, estivesse sendo despejado nele de uma só vez, pelo menos, essa era a sua teoria.

Ele só...queria fazer a coisa certa.

Ter **certeza** de que ia fazer a coisa certa.

Desviar dos seus pensamentos aflitos para cair no sono acabou se mostrando uma tarefa tão árdua, que ele teve a impressão de acordar mais cansado do que quando foi se deitar. Naquele sábado, Uenoyama se levantou atipicamente cedo e já estava misturando o pó do café instantâneo na água quente quando Yayoi apareceu na cozinha apenas de jeans e sutiã com o cabelo enrolado pra cima em uma toalha molhada.

Por um momento, seus olhos se arregalaram, como se ela tivesse se deparado com um fantasma no lugar do seu irmão.

“Custa vestir alguma coisa antes de sair pela casa a fora?” – resmungou.

“Eu também não gosto de ver as suas pernas cabeludas logo de manhã,” –rebateu ela, pegando sua caneca no armário e se dirigindo a mesa – “Mas nem por isso eu tô te mandando por uma calça.”

Os irmãos brevemente trocaram uma careta brevemente, até Uenoyama quebrar o contato visual ao revirar os olhos e resolver voltar a sua atenção para Yayoi realizando o mesmo ritual do café instantâneo, ela ainda não havia colocado maquiagem, então era fácil de notar seu semblante sonolento – suas olheiras praticavam gritavam o quanto preferiria estar em um sono profundo naquele momento.

“Vai ter aula hoje?” – perguntou ele, enquanto bebericava o seu café.

“Hm, não exatamente. Eu vou pra faculdade ajudar um amigo com um trabalho. – um bocejo interrompeu sua frase – Ele precisava de uma modelo pra um vídeo e precisa ser essa hora, pra aproveitar mais a luz ou coisa assim.”

“E quem é a modelo?”

A risada dele foi reprimida subitamente por um urro de dor. Yayoi o havia chutado por debaixo da mesa, como resposta pela alfinetada.

“Você não brinca comigo de manhã cedo, garoto. – ela tomou um longo gole de café antes de perceber – Falando nisso, você tem aula?”

Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça, ainda massageando o joelho.

“Então, porque você tá acordado a essa hora? – indagou, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas – Caiu da cama ou o que?”

“Eu só...não consegui dormir.”

Ela engasgou com o riso.

“Isso é possível? Eu já te vi dormindo em pé encostado na parede! – ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela estava dizendo a verdade – O que foi que te deixou nervoso, tem um show hoje ou algo parecido?”

“Não.” – negou, cabisbaixo.

“Hmm, é verdade... – ponderou ela – Se fosse isso, você ia ter passado a noite toda tocando aquela guitarra e você passou a noite toda quieto...”

Uenoyama começou a tomar sua bebida em grandes goles para evitar falar enquanto sua irmão estreitava os olhos em sua direção.

“Quieto demais...”

“Olha, as vezes as pessoas tem insônia e--”

“Já sei, é um encontro!”

O silencio que se seguiu foi tão profundo que era possível de ouvir os tic-tacs do relógio da sala. O rapaz sentia suas bochechas enrubescerem na mesma proporção que sua irmã sorria de forma zombeteira.

“Ai meu deus, eu acertei em cheio!!”

“CA-CALA A BOCA NÃO É NADA DISSO!!”

“Eu não acredito que você achou alguém doida o suficiente pra ir num encontro com você!”

“EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO É--!”

“NOSSA, A MAMÃE VAI CAIR PRA TRÁS QUANDO EU CONTAR—“

Ueyonama impulsionou seu torso sobre a mesa e tampou a boca de Yayoi com uma de suas mãos, a impedindo de completar a frase enquanto ela tentava se desvencilhar.

“NINGUÉM VAI CONTAR NADA DE ENCONTRO NENHUM PRA MAMÃE!” – ele pretendia soar ameaçador, mas parecia mais uma exclamação de uma criança que queria escapar de um problema.

A sua irmã mais velha agarrou seu pulso, forçando sua mão para longe de seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de forma triunfante – Ueyonama odiava o fato de saber que não ia conseguir mentir de forma convincente pois seu rosto deveria estar mais vermelho que a caneca na qual ele bebia seu café, só lhe restava cruzar os braços contrariado.

“Então, você admite?”

“**Não-conta-pra-mamãe**.” – afirmou, pausando enfaticamente entre cada palavra.

Yayoi parecia que ia seguir tirando graça da vergonha do irmão mais novo, mas fora interrompida por sua mãe que adentrava a cozinha de pijamas – suas pálpebras ainda fechadas, se movendo de maneira quase automática como se tivesse mapeado todo o apartamento no seu subconsciente.

“Não contar pra mim o que? O que vocês já fizeram?”

“Ai Mãe, você não vai acreditar nisso...!” – falou empolgada, como se possuísse a fofoca mais quente do país.

“...Eu vou voltar pra cama.” – ele levantou de seu lugar, dando-se por vencido.

“Boa noite, Ritchan.” – desejou sua mãe, claramente mais dormindo que acordada.

Uenoyama deixou a porta da cozinha entre aberta e começou a arrastar seus pés em direção ao seu quarto, antes que pudesse voltar para o conforto de suas cobertas, ele pode ouvir a voz jocosa de Yayoi lhe seguindo pelos corredores:

“Aaaah, você é tão sem graça Ritsuka.”

\---

“Gente..”

“O lado bom disso tudo, é que pelo menos vamos conseguir dormir um pouco antes de sair.”

“Eu estava começando a achar que íamos dormir no cinema, ha-ha.”

“Ei...”

“Nossa, já pensou?”

“Eu não ia saber como olhar na cara dele.”

“EI GENTE!”

“Caramba, o que é que você tá gritando ai? A gente tá tentando deixar ele dormir.”

“ELE JÁ DORMIU DEMAIS!”

“Como assim “dormiu demais”?! Não tem como –!!“

“O que foi?!”

“...Ele dormiu demais.”

“Ah, merda.”

\---

Ueyonama gosta de se considerar uma pessoa racional e organizada, na maioria das vezes, ele sente que pode bater no peito e se gabar desses títulos. Embora vários de seus amigos afirmem que sua personalidade é, no mínimo, volátil. 

Ueki uma vez tinha lhe explicado que imaginava que tinha um interruptor no cérebro dele que quase sempre ficava desligado e por consequência, ele andava pelo mundo arrastando os pés como um robô no modo automático mas tão logo encontrasse algo do seu interesse, Uenoyama mudava tão rápido quanto o acender de luzes.

E por mais que tivesse revirado os olhos quando Itaya resolvera fazer uma interpretação dramática da forma com a qual ele afirmava que seu amigo reagia – erguendo os braços em ângulos de noventa graus enquanto levantava da carteira com movimentos duros tal qual um Frankenstein recém-animado, em seu âmago, ele relutante e silenciosamente, admitia que eles não estavam mentindo.

Ueyonama era, na verdade, uma pessoa de extremos. Do tipo que só começava uma coisa se tivesse a intenção de se doar completamente ao prol de tal – ele não sabia se isso foi um trejeito que havia aprendido com o tempo ou se era de nascença, mas o seu instinto mais primordial sempre foi esse. Ele faria sempre o máximo possível, frequentemente se auto impondo regras rígidas e perdendo noites de sono.

Afinal, considerava ser um insulto oferecer qualquer coisa menor que o seu absoluto melhor para as coisas que guardava ternamente próximas ao seu coração. Não é segredo o fato de que perseguia sempre o mais alto dos patamares e em retrospecto, talvez fosse por isso que toda a vez que falhava, era como se ele estivesse caindo de um precipício.

E talvez fosse por isso que, nesse momento, enquanto corria contra a maré de pessoas em uma calçada movimentada ele se sentia completamente estilhaçado, cada vez que ele buscava oxigênio era como se seus pulmões fossem perfurados pelos cacos afiados e seu coração agonizava sempre que seu celular vibrava no bolso – não tinha coragem de ver as mensagens que chegavam, se o outro rapaz havia desistido.

Ele se xingava mentalmente dos piores nomes que conhecia sempre que passava por um relógio de rua, quarenta e cinco minutos atrasado e contando.

Ueyonama não o culparia se Mafuyu tivesse ido embora.

Era compreensível até.

_Merda_.

_Era pra ser fácil_, ele praguejava. Não tinha mais nada nesse mundo que ele desejasse acertar, porque ele não conseguia fazer as coisas mais simples? Porque Haruki teve que dizer que ele se sairia bem? Porque ele teve que pegar no sono se nem sentia descansado, pra começar? Porque ele não conseguia acertar quando se tratava do Mafuyu?

Essas perguntas revoavam em sua volta como abutres que pressentiam o golpe fatal se aproximando e à medida que Uenoyama se aproximava do letreiro avantajado na frente do prédio do cinema, ele sentiu toda a força que ele tinha se esvaindo de uma só vez. O rapaz se apoiou em uma coluna de concreto enquanto tentava recuperar um pouco do seu folego e compostura, encarando a calçada e seus tênis vermelhos abarrotados – postergando procurar pelo ruivo em meio a multidão.

Já fazia dois quarteirões que seu celular tinha parado de vibrar, ele nem sabia porque havia corrido o caminho todo até aqui sendo que a possibilidade do seu namorado ter dado meia volta a muito tempo atrás era gigantesca – sequer entendia a razão desse masoquismo em adiar o inevitável.

“Uenoyama-kun?”

Ele quase engasgou com a própria saliva quando escutou a voz suave chegar em seus ouvidos.

“Mafuyu!! – exclamou atônito – O que você tá fazendo aqui?!”

O ruivo pendeu a sua cabeça para o lado esquerdo, enquanto franzia seu cenho, claramente confuso.

“Você me chamou...”

“Sim!! Não!! Eu sei---! – ele parou para respirar e ordenar as suas palavras – Mas eu ‘tô tipo, SUPER ATRASADO!”

“´Tá mesmo.”

Algo no modo com o qual ele havia falado aquilo o surpreendeu. Mafuyu estava apenas afirmando um acontecimento, nenhuma de suas curtas palavras pareciam conter algum tipo de ressentimento ou raiva – seu namorado estava calmo com um leve sorriso puxando o canto dos seus lábios.

“Porque você ficou esperando todo esse tempo?”

Mafuyu pareceu estranhar sua indagação, como se a resposta estivesse claramente implícita.

“Porque eu não esperaria?”

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram em surpresa, seus ombros caíram de tal forma que parecia que um peso enorme havia sido retirado de suas costas. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Uenoyama se sentiu respirar de verdade.

“Não vai dar para ver aquele filme, - comentou enquanto fisgava seu celular do bolso – Eu te mandei alguns outros horários mas você não me respondeu, eu estava ficando um pouco preocupado...”

“Ah...Uh...Desculpa, não consegui ver porque eu estava correndo e-“

Antes que pudesse continuar a sua frase, ele foi interrompido pelo seu namorado. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam reluzir com a luz do sol.

“Você correu? Até aqui? O caminho todo?” – indagou repetidamente.

Ueyonama não sabia muito bem o que responder, então apenas assentiu todas as vezes. Um pouco sem graça do feito, ao sentir uma gota de suor lhe descer o torso e começar a cogitar que o cheiro da sua transpiração poderia ser mais forte que o seu perfume. No entanto, os olhos castanhos de Mafuyu pareciam reluzir contra a luz do sol quando ele suspirou maravilhado.

“Você é tão legal!” – ele sussurrou, como se estive confessando um segredo íntimo.

O moreno sentiu uma vertigem como se seu estomago estivesse realizando_ loopings_ de 360 graus, suas bochechas coraram imediatamente.

“Não..Não é pra tanto..” – comentou envergonhado.

“Tão! Legal!” –ele ignorou, o puxando carinhosamente para dentro do cinema pela manga do seu moletom.

Uenoyama reprimiu o ímpeto de perguntar se seu namorado realmente sabia qual era o significado dessa palavra, porque quando ele se viu refletido nas portas automáticas da entrada do cinema – cabelo despenteado, roupas jogadas de qualquer jeito uma por cima da outra como se seu corpo fosse um cabideiro – ele se sentia o completo oposto.

A careta que fizera quando o atendente da bilheteria informou que a sessão mais próxima do cinema era um filme de terror, também não deve ter contribuído muito para sua imagem - mas àquela altura, ele só contaria as suas bênçãos. Entre os dois rapazes, não havia dinheiro o suficiente para comprar um balde grande com bebidas para ambos – então, eles adentraram a sala escura com uma limonada e um pacote pequeno de pipoca que acabou antes mesmo do fim dos trailers.

O moreno afundava mais e mais na poltrona, em vários momentos seus olhos começavam a percorrer o ambiente, tentando se focar em qualquer coisa que não fosse as imagens que se desenrolavam diante dele. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais ele percebia que aquele filme em particular deveria ser no mínimo, bem ruim – pois as outras pessoas na sessão não estavam reagindo nas cenas que evidentemente foram feitas para arrancar um grito e até mesmo Mafuyu conteve seu riso algumas vezes.

Enquanto isso, ele segurava os braços da cadeira como se a sua vida dependesse disso, rangendo os dentes ao tentar empurrar seus gritos garganta abaixo e, ao menos, manter um pouco da sua dignidade. Sua concentração em não se assustar com o filme era tanta, que quando sentiu um ombro encontrar o seu, Ueyonama sentiu seu corpo pular em seu assento.

Seu coração batia tão forte, que o conseguia sentir pulsando em seus ouvidos. Ele tentou respirar fundo para se acalmar, sem perceber que Mafuyu pendia cabeça em sua direção.

“”Tá tudo bem?” – ele sussurrou, fazendo os pelos em sua nuca se eriçarem.

“SIM! – e pigarreou, ao notar que falara alto demais – Sim, tá tudo bem, tá tudo ótimo. Bem tranquilo.”

Ueyonama era um péssimo mentiroso e mesmo que sua voz não estivesse desnivelada a ponto de desafinar, o modo com o qual um calafrio o percorreu da cabeça ao pés quando ele virou em direção a tela por um momento – o teria delatado. De repente, a mão de Mafuyu envolveu a sua com um calor cálido. Os dedos esguios dele se entrelaçaram com o seus de forma tão suave, que pareciam ter sido feitos para aquele encaixe. A peça final do quebra-cabeça que ele nem sabia que estava faltando.

“Você tá tremendo. – dessa vez, o outro rapaz estava tão próximo que ele sentiu a ponta de seu nariz roçar em sua bochecha. - A gente pode sair se você quiser.”

Mafuyu começou a acariciar as costas de sua mão com o polegar, em lentos movimentos circulares. O moreno conseguia sentir com clareza todos os calos que a prática da guitarra havia deixado em sua pele, que caso contrário, seria extremamente macia. Eles já haviam passado por uma situação parecida, na primeira vez que se deram as mãos – de forma quase acidental no estúdio – mas dessa vez, era os papéis eram inversos.

Uenoyama não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso se alastrar por seus lábios quando deixou sua cabeça se apoiar no ombro de seu namorado.

“ Não, vamos ficar assim.” - ele suspirou.

O riso nasal de Mafuyu correu pelos seus cabelos como uma leve brisa, antes se aconchegar rente a ele. Se Uenoyama fechasse os olhos, era quase como se eles nem estivessem mais vendo um filme ou sequer em público – o mundo parecia se esvair ao seu redor e tudo que importava era apesar do cheiro de amaciante proveniente da jaqueta que seu namorado usava, ainda conseguia sentir o sutil aroma de baunilha que emanava dele.

Sua mente parecia embriagada pela proximidade que dividiam, pelas pequenas caricias que trocavam e como conseguia sentir que Mafuyu estava sorrindo mesmo sem precisar vê-lo. Ueyonama se sentia envolto pelo cobertor mais confortável em um dia gélido de inverno, seu corpo amolecia e suas pálpebras pesavam - notando agora o quanto a sua ansiedade o havia deixado exausto.

Seria um tipo de desmerecimento falar que seu namorado tinha apenas lhe confortado, parecia tão mais que isso, era como seu coração fosse um pássaro pequeno que ele conseguia acalentar por inteiro, na palma de suas mãos.

Quando Ueyonama abriu os olhos novamente, precisou piscar duas vezes para que sua visão entrasse em foco – encontrando apenas vários nomes subindo na tela preta.

“Merda, eu dormi? – xingou ele, afundando seu rosto ainda mais na jaqueta do outro, como se fosse um travesseiro – Porque você não me acordou?”

“Você ‘tava dormindo tão bonitinho...- respondeu, provocando um riso tímido de seu companheiro – Além do mais, eu não queria ir embora.”

Agora Ueyonama compreendia porque Haruki havia falado que o cinema seria o locar perfeito para um encontro – porque ali, com as luzes parcialmente acesas e mais ninguém ocupando outros acentos, não havia olhos curiosos ou sequer cochichos para se preocupar. Nesse breve interlúdio de tempo - aquele lugar parecia pertencer a eles.

“É, eu também não quero.”

Mafuyu começou a cantarolar alguma música lenta que o outro rapaz lembrava vagamente de já ter ouvido antes. Ueyonama sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ao pensar que, mesmo dormindo, eles haviam permanecido da mesma maneira – com o dedos entrelaçados.

“Como terminou o filme?”

“Ah, o prédio explodiu e todo mundo morreu.” – afirmou secamente.

Ueyonama se ergueu subitamente, surpreso.

“Que?! Só isso?!”

“Só isso, uma merda.”

A risada de Ueyonama pareceu preencher toda a sala.

“Você tá andando demais comigo, Haruki-san vai lavar sua boca com sabão se te ouvir.”

Ainda havia uma gargalhada presa em sua boca, quando ele sentiu um par de lábios pousar sobre os seus e antes mesmo que pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, as luzes se acenderam por completo e, por mais que se inclinasse na direção do ruivo, o beijo acabou num estalo.

“Acho que eles querem que a gente saia agora.” – ele comentou, indicando os funcionários do cinema adentrando a sala.

“O-Ok.” – foi tudo que conseguiu proferir, antes de seguir seu namorado escadas abaixo.

Durante o caminho de volta, Ueyonama só conseguia observar Mafuyu bestificado – suas pernas bambas o fazendo tropeçar na calçada lisa, enquanto o ruivo ao seu lado ajeitava o boné, pesquisando no celular algum lugar interessante que eles poderiam ir e andava ao mesmo tempo. Como ele conseguia não se afetar com essas coisas tão particulares?

Mafuyu deveria achar sua inexperiência ridícula.

“Foi mal...” – ele deixou escapar, antes que percebesse.

“Hm, pelo que?”

Ele nem sabia por onde começar.

“Por tudo? Acho que esse primeiro encontro foi meio furada... –seus ombros caíram- Não sei, eu tentei fazer tudo certo de deu tudo errado, acho que eu não sou bom nessa coisa de encontro romântico...”

“Você não precisa chamar de encontro se não quiser...”

“Não! Eu quero! Porque é o que é! Eu só... – ele pausou ao ver o outro contando nos dedos de uma mão – O que você ‘tá fazendo?”

Mafuyu o encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

“É que eu não entendi porque você ‘tava tão preocupado com “primeiro encontro” se esse nem é nosso terceiro encontro.”

“O QUE?! TERCEIRO?!” – exclamou, arregalando os olhos.

“No mínimo.”

Ueyonama franziu o cenho confuso, tentando lembrar quando isso teria acontecido.

“Lembra no dia que eu me declarei pra você? Eu perguntei se você tinha um tempo pra ficar comigo e você respondeu...- ele limpou a garganta para fazer a melhor imitação possível – “Eu vou pra onde você quiser.”

Claro que Ueyonama se lembrava. Ele estava quase sofrendo uma convulsão dentro de um trem lotado porque era a primeira vez que eles ficavam sozinhos depois de terem se beijado no backstage – era fim de tarde quando eles chegaram em Yokohama e o jeito que Mafuyu sorria enquanto tentava manter a franja longe de seus olhos permaneceu tatuado na sua memória.

“Eu estava chamando você pra um encontro, esse foi o primeiro. – ele levou a própria mão ao peito – O jeito que você falou fez meu coração ficar pulando uns dois dias.”

“Você tirando uma com a minha cara?” – brincou, enquanto puxava o boné dele pra baixo pela aba.

“Nããão!! Eu nunca.”

Seus risos ecoavam pela rua e por um instante, tudo pareceu perfeito e sob controle. A ansiedade que ele vinha sentido a dias estava começando a se dissipar, foi o suficiente para ele baixar completamente suas defesas e se deixar levar pelo momento.

E então, ele a viu do outro lado da rua.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Ela entendeu perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

Yayoi foi a primeira a virar o rosto e fingir que nada aconteceu.

O estômago de Uenoyama revirou de tal forma que ele quase achou que ia vomitar ali mesmo.

\---

_“Ela sabe.”_

_“Ela sabe.”_

_“Ela sabe.”_

\---

Não é como se Uenoyama planejasse que o seu relacionamento fosse um segredo. Nada disso.

Mas tudo ainda era tão novo e, apesar de ter absoluta certeza de suas escolhas, ele ainda estava tateando no escuro enquanto tentava trafegar por um caminho que nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça sequer conhecer.

Além do mais, ele conhecia as histórias – aconteciam em todos os lugares, nos programas que via na televisão, nos corredores de sua escola, nos cochichos mal intencionados de pessoas na rua e no modo com o qual a sua irmã o havia encarado horas mais cedo. Ueyonama sabia que até agora ele tinha tido apenas sorte de estar cercado de pessoas tolerantes.

Por isso, tinha planejado se acostumar com a sua realidade, analisar o comportamento daqueles ao seu redor para ter certeza de que era seguro falar sobre os seus sentimentos – falar sobre o garoto pelo qual estava apaixonado. E agora, o tempo tinha esvaecido e escapado por entre seus dedos como areia.

Uenoyama não estava pronto. Pelo menos, não ainda.

O garoto gostava de acreditar que sua família iria aceita-lo, mas a possibilidade de acontecer o contrário lhe perseguia todos os dias - e mesmo que ele se trancasse dentro do quarto e tentasse abafar seus próprios pensamentos com a música alto nos seus headphones, aquela sombra se espreitava pelo cômodo e vazava quarto a dentro, tal qual uma inundação.

Ele abraçava seus joelhos tentando se agarrar em alguma coisa real, mas apenas afundava cada vez mais. Era difícil de respirar.

A situação não melhorou quando Yayoi abriu a porta. Ela o encarava de cima com uma pequena desconfiança no fundo de seus olhos.

Ueyonama se sentiu paralisado.

“Vamos jantar.” – foi tudo que ela disse antes de se dirigir a cozinha.

Ele a seguiu.

Aquele jantar possivelmente era o mais desconfortável de toda a sua vida. Embora seus pais compartilhassem anedotas sobre o que haviam passado durante o dia, era perceptível que a atmosfera densa ao redor da mesa. Yayoi apenas jogava a sua comida de um lado pro outro, evitando olhar diretamente para ele, o que era bem difícil já que eles sentavam de frente um pro outro. O garoto enfiava o seu jantar goela abaixo em uma tentativa desesperada de acabar logo com aquela tortura.

“Yayoi, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você quase não comeu.”

A jovem ergueu suas sobrancelhas e percorreu a mesa com o olhar levemente perdido, como se tivesse sido puxada de volta para fora de seus pensamentos rápido demais. Após comer um pedaço do frango em seu prato, afim de tranquilizar sua mãe, ela resmungou ainda mastigando:

“’Tá tudo bem, só aconteceram umas coisas que...- ela pausou, suas palavras pairavam no ar como pedregulhos em um desfiladeiro - ...Coisas que eu não esperava.”

“Hmm, realmente devem acontecer um monte de problemas nessas filmagens amadoras que seus amigos fazem. – seu pai comentou – Afinal, eles ainda devem estar aprendendo a usar aqueles aparelhos complicados.”

“Uh-uh, algo assim...”- respondeu vagamente.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles novamente.

“Então...- instigou a mais velha- ...Soube que alguém aqui teve um encontro.”

Por pouco, Ueyonama não cuspia de volta o suco de laranja que estava tomando e quebrando o acordo mudo que aparentemente tinha sido feito naquele jantar, encarou sua irmã de modo acusatório.

“Eu estava **brincando** Ritsuka...- rebateu ela – Não é como se você **realmente **tivesse ido num encontro, não é?”

Havia um espécie de desafio escondido no tom de voz de Yayoi que fez raiva começar a borbulhar na boca do seu estomago. Ele ajeitou a postura na sua cadeira e levantou o queixo, ele não passaria pela humilhação de se negar – nem por um segundo. Isso seria uma falta de respeito com Mafuyu e com seus sentimentos.

“Fui sim.” – confirmou.

A boca de Yayoi ficou entreaberta, seus lábios formando um pequeno “o” – antes que pudesse recobrar sua compostura, sua mãe exclamou surpresa:

“Então é verdade? – seu sorriso mal cabia no rosto – Agora faz sentido você ter acordado tão cedo!”

“Precisa ficar tão surpresa assim?” – indagou, um pouco ofendido.

“Ah, Ricchan você passa todo o tempo trancado no quarto tocando aquela guitarra. – ela gesticulava de uma forma vaga – Eu achei que você ainda nem se interessava em paquerar **meninas**.”

Sua mãe provavelmente não percebera, mas aquela palavra atravessou seu coração como uma faca – lhe causando um arrepio nítido.

“Bem, ele já passou da idade” – comentou o pai, falou dando tapinhas no seu ombro.

“Você tem que apresentar **ela **pra gente, Ricchan! – ela se interrompeu com próprio sobressalto. – Se bem que eu acho que ainda é cedo demais pra isso, pode levar seu tempo, meu amor.”

“ Se bem que eu fico curioso pra saber que tipo de** garota, ela **é. – comentou rindo – Eu tenho a impressão que o Ritsuka passou a vida toda só com **meninos**.”

Antes que se dessa conta, o mais novo bateu na mesa com os punhos, fazendo a louça diante dele pular levemente sobre a superfície de madeira. O desconforto no silêncio era palpável.

“Des-desculpa, eu só não quero falar sobre isso agora.”

Seu pais sorriram de forma compreensiva e abandonaram o assunto, julgando que ele apenas estava sendo tímido sobre a situação. O mais novo se sentia enclausurado no olhar fixo de sua irmã mais velha– ela parecia buscar uma forma de ler seus pensamentos e dessa vez, ele foi o primeiro a desviar. Yayoi se levantou abruptamente depois disso, balbuciando alguma coisa sobre estar sem fome.

Ele sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que o assunto viesse à tona novamente. Yayoi não era do tipo que guardava argumentos não resolvidos e horas mais tarde, quando ele estava deitado no sofá tentando se distrair com as fotos de Kedama que Mafuyu o havia enviado – o rapaz ouviu passos pesados vindo em sua direção e não havia necessidade de virar em sua direção para saber quem era.

Ueyonama suspirou, ele já estava cansado daquela atitude superior – como se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa errada e devesse explicações a ela.

“Você gosta daquele menino, não é?” – indagou, sem rodeios.

“Cala a boca!” – resmungou ele, sem querer arriscar que seus pais os ouvissem.

Ela cruzou os braços, impaciente. Ueyonama já tinha fechado a janela de chat e ficava movendo a tela de descanso do seu celular de um lado para outro para ter alguma válvula de escape.

“Você não me reponde-“

“E daí se eu gostar?”

“Você sabe que isso é estranho! – rebateu ela – Não é natural!”

Ele segurava o celular com tanta forma que sua mão chegava a tremer, seus olhos ardiam com as lagrimas que ele tentava conter dentro deles – a ambiente lentamente virava um borrão. Yayoi pareceu hesitar, quando finalmente falou, sua voz parecia trêmula:

“Você só vai se machucar...”

O rapaz levantou seu braço e escondeu seu rosto na dobra do cotovelo, como se quisesse proteger seus olhos da luz no teto da sala para tirar uma soneca e não mascarar toda a dor que aquela conversa lhe causava.

“Provável...” – foi tudo que conseguiu responder.

Ele só se permitiu chorar quando os passos de Yayoi sumiram pelo corredor adentro.

\---

Depois do acontecido naquele fim de semana, Ueyonama se sentia andando por uma corda-bamba dentro de sua própria casa. Ele tentava se ocupar de todos os jeitos, pegando mais turnos no trabalho, se enclausurando no quarto praticando guitarra, mudando todos os seus horários de refeição para evitar toda a sua família – até mesmo lançava a desculpa que tinha que ficar mais tarde na escola para estudar.

E sempre que chegava em casa, passava pelo menos cinco minutos encarando a porta, mão paralisada na maçaneta – cogitando se aquele poderia ser o dia que seus pais iriam saber de tudo, sem ideia se seria recebido com um “bem-vindo de volta”.

Após alguns dias, ele foi se tranquilizando ao notar que Yayoi estava pelo menos sendo cordial. Eles ainda não estavam se falando com a mesma frequência, mas ela havia parado de fuzila-lo com o olhar ou se levantar do sofá quando o mais novo adentrava a sala. E o mais importante: Ela parecia não ter intenção de contar para seus pais.

Pelo menos isso, ele poderia fazer nos seus próprios termos.

Lentamente, o garoto começou a se libertar de seu isolamento auto imposto e prontamente se assustou com a quantidade de mensagens que havia deixado acumular – o único contato que ele sempre visualizava era Mafuyu porém, fazia algum tempo que não o respondia. Apesar de querer falar sobre a situação com seu namorado e até mesmo digitar começos de frases, ele sempre as deletava antes de mandar – Mafuyu já tinha tanta coisa com o que se preocupar...Ueyonama não queria se tornar uma delas.

Ainda assim, ele sentia sua falta.

“_Ei Mafuyu.”_

_“Foi mal estar sumido esses dias.”_

_“Aconteceram algumas coisas e eu acho que precisava de um pouco de tempo pra pensar.”_

_“Inclusive, acho que preciso falar com você sobre isso.”_

_“É meio que importante.”_

_“Quando você tem tempo?”_

\---

“_Ele já respondeu?”_

_“Ainda não.”_

_“Vai ver ele só “tá distraído, isso acontece.”_

_“...”_

_“E agora?”_

_“Só se passaram cinco segundos.”_

_“Ah...ok”_

_“...”_

_“E agora?”_

\---

Ueyonama sabia que era hipócrita de sua parte desejar tanto que Mafuyu o respondesse rápido, quando ele mesmo havia passado dias sem enviar um sinal de vida. Mas não conseguia evitar a sua inquietude, até mesmo durante a aula, mantinha seu celular grudado em sua mão embaixo de sua carteira - esperando pelo momento que a notificação ia chegar.

Talvez Mafuyu estivesse ocupado.

Por isso, ele não havia ido na escada do ginásio para almoçar com ele.

Por isso, ele não estava mais na sala quando foi busca-lo na hora da saída.

Simples assim.

Com certeza seu namorado não estava o evitando. Era ridículo sequer cogitar isso.

A única solução, imaginava, era continuar o seu dia – pegar o metrô em direção ao estúdio para comparecer ao ensaio da banda de Hiiragi e Shizu, eles ainda estavam tendo muitos problemas em sincronizar o som e apesar de Ueyonama duvidar que conseguiram fazer um milagre e tocar uma música inteira, ele não tinha como recusar algo com que já havia se comprometido.

O rapaz subiu os degraus de entrada e percorreu o corredor, até chegar na última sala a esquerda – geralmente, aquela era sempre a escolhida. Shizu já estava lá, tamborilando suas baquetas despreocupadamente em um dos tambores. Ueyonama sentiu que seus olhos escuros o perseguiam por todo o ambiente, mas ele estava sem qualquer energia para retrucar – pausando mais uma vez para checar suas mensagens, antes de colocar o celular dentro da mochila.

“Ei! – a voz grave de Shizu se fez presente – Você teve muita coragem de vir aqui hoje.”

Ueyonama franziu o cenho, enquanto o olhava por cima do ombro.

“Do que você ‘tá falan—“

O baque da porta se abrindo com ferocidade interrompeu sua frase. Hiiragi estava do outro lado, praticamente espumando pela boca e antes que Uenoyama pudesse retomar o seu pensamento – o outro rapaz avançou em sua direção de forma ameaçadora, agarrando-o pelo colarinho do uniforme, antes de grunhir:

“Ô SEU BOSTA, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembra quando essa era uma fic de comédia? Ha-ha, bons tempos.  
Falando sério, o angst não vai durar muito não - prometo.
> 
> Novamente, caso queiram comentar mais comigo (e também ver previews que eu solto antes de publicar oficialmente o capítulo,hehe) me segue no twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/meujabutifugiu


	4. Brigther than Sunshine

Mafuyu fisgou seu celular do vão embaixo da sua carteira pela enésima vez, parecia que quanto mais ele verificava o horário na tela descanso do seu celular mais devagar o tempo passava ao seu redor. Ele estalou a língua, irritado.

Os marcadores digitais lhe informavam que cinco minutos tinham se passado desde que o sinal de saída terminara de tocar. Cinco agonizante minutos nos quais seu professor havia decidido manter toda a sala refém com uma anedota pessoal que, na melhor das hipóteses, apenas vagamente se relacionava com o assunto da aula. O rapaz repousou o lado esquerdo de seu rosto em uma das mãos, puxando algumas mechas do seu cabelo acaju para tentar se distrair das vozes dos alunos que passavam do outro lado da parede, seus passos ditavam um ritmo caótico que acelerava o seu coração.

Porém, ele não conseguia evitar de procurar qualquer fio de esperança para se agarrar mesmo já sentindo o gosto da decepção inundar sua boca – quem sabe aquele seria o dia que conseguiria vencer essa corrida imaginária.

Faziam alguns dias que Uenoyama não respondia suas mensagens de texto e, normalmente, não haveria nenhum problema nisso. No entanto, nem mesmo Itaya e Ueki sabiam dizer para onde o outro garoto ia durante o almoço – Mafuyu chegou a esperar nas escadas do ginásio algumas vezes enquanto afinava sua guitarra, mas o lugar era terrivelmente solitário sem Uenoyama ecoando seus acordes. Ele também parecia prontamente ir embora assim que a campa tocava, sem nem mesmo se despedir de ninguém – como se evaporasse no ar.

No começo, ele dava de ombros e assumia que o outro estava apenas ocupado ou aumentando os turnos de trabalho na loja de conveniência – mas uma noite, quando tentou se comunicar via chat, notou que o seu namorado estava digitando uma mensagem e apesar de esperar todas as hesitações, Ueyonama pareceu desistir antes de enviar. Isso se repetiu várias vezes naquele semana, fazendo com que uma inquietação aflorasse em seu peito.

Após ser liberado, o garoto tentou navegar o corredor o mais rápido que pode – desviando da maré de pessoas que vinham no sentido contrário, o que era uma tarefa difícil tendo em vista que carregava o case de sua guitarra nas costas. Ele prendeu a respiração antes de espiar pela porta aberta no fim do corredor, tentando conter o ímpeto de chamá-lo pelo nome.

“Ah, Mafuyu!”

Ele estava certo em manter as expectativas baixas.

“Caramba, tente pelo menos parecer um pouco feliz em me ver... – reclamou Itaya, colocando uma mão sobre seu peito assim que parou diante de seu amigo – Assim você me machuca.”

Os dois rapazes eram os únicos que permaneciam na sala, mesmo este não sendo um os dias que possuíam atividades dos clubes após a aulas, também nem pareciam encarregados da limpeza. Quando o suspiro profundo de Ueki chegou em seus ouvidos, Mafuyu chegou a suspeitar que estava interrompendo alguma conversa importante. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o loiro se aproximava da saída a passos demorados, aproveitando para alfinetar o outro no caminho:

“Qual é, você sabe que ele não veio aqui te ver.”

Itaya quase não se deslocou de onde permanecia, cedendo um espaço mínimo para Ueki se recostar no vão da porta. Como se em um movimento ensaiado, ele abaixou a cabeça, apoiando a testa no ombro de Ueki.

“Vocês vão me fazer dormir chorando hoje.” – completou, num tom dramático.

A postura de Ueki se tencionou por completo, como se estivesse prendendo a respiração.

“Eu te falei pra parar de fazer isso.” – disse, secamente.

“Que? Mas isso nem é...” – começou confuso.

Eles trocaram o olhar por um segundo. Itaya tinha um sorriso nervoso nos lábios que se extinguiu assim que encontrou a expressão rígida do outro rapaz, ele bufou ao recuar alguns passos criando um espaço maior entre eles e por fim, cruzando os braços como uma criança repreendida.

“Ok, tá certo. Não precisa fazer essa cara.”

Talvez fosse a luz do fim de tarde batendo contra os olhos de Mafuyu, mas ele poderia jurar que o rosto de Ueki tinha um leve tom avermelhado.

“Uenoyama foi embora faz tempo, a gente não conseguiu fazer ele ficar de novo... – ele comentou depressa, como se para divergir a atenção – Acho que ele disse algo sobre ter que trabalhar.”

“De novo! Ele mal para esses dias, você tem que meter um senso naquela cabeça oca, ele tá perdendo a juventude naquela loja de conveniência!”

“Hm.” – foi tudo que Mafuyu conseguiu responder.

“Faz um tempo desde que vocês vão embora junto, né?”

Mafuyu apenas assentiu, desanimado. Ueki abriu a boca como se a dizer algo, mas ele rapidamente a fechou, comprimindo os lábios e hesitando por alguns momentos antes de lançar sua dúvida.

“Eu sei que isso não é muito da minha conta, mas...- ele pausou, incerto – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?”

Aquela pergunta caiu nas mãos de Mafuyu como uma bomba prestes a explodir, a sua voz ficou presa em sua garganta – ele não conseguia dizer que não sabia se algo havia acontecido, que também estava tentando descobrir.

“Olha, a gente é amigo do Uenoyama mas é seu amigo também, se tiver algum problema pode contar pra gente.” – afirmou Itaya.

Os olhos castanhos de Mafuyu se desvencilharam para algum ponto aleatório no chão. Todas as suas preocupações eram baseadas apenas em deduções, em pedaços de conversa que ele não conseguia parar de repetir em sua mente – mas, seus amigos chegando à mesma conclusão de que algo estava errado, lhe servia de desculpa para dar ouvidos às suas piores hipóteses.

“Não tem problema...”

Ueyonama parecia estar fugindo de alguma coisa.

Mafuyu estremecia ao pensar que talvez, aquela coisa fosse ele.

_\---_

_“Mafuyu-chan, você está atrasadinho hoje, né?”_

_“Sim, mas já estou chegando em casa. A aula demorou um pouco.”_

_“Hum-Hum.Eu já estou saindo pra trabalhar, deixei o jantar no micro-ondas.”_

_“Obrigado mãe.”_

_“Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! Eu encontrei um amigo seu quando estava saindo, não o deixe esperando muito, viu?”_

_\---_

Mafuyu parou alguns degraus antes de chegar no andar do apartamento onde morava para tentar recuperar o fôlego, apesar de só ter caminhado a passos rápidos uma curta distância desde que tinha recebido as mensagens – seu coração palpitava tão forte que parecia poder subir pela sua garganta a qualquer momento. Ele agarrou o suéter caramelo com uma das mãos, tentando não se deixar levar por suas próprias expectativas. Afinal, Uenoyama não era do tipo que aparecia sem avisar.

Entretanto, tudo que Mafuyu conseguia pensar quando subiu aqueles últimos lances de escada, era em como queria abraçá-lo com força e tomar seu lábios antes que o outro rapaz pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Eles não precisavam nem conversar, ele ficaria feliz só de saber que seu namorado ainda estava lá.

Mas, ao que parece, o universo parecia ter tirado o dia para lhe pregar peças.

“Oi Mafuyu!”

Toda a expressão em seu rosto murchou quando seus olhos castanhos encontraram a figura de cabelos espetados e descoloridos que iam do castanho escuro para o loiro com a mesma delicadeza de um soco, mesmo estando longe era impossível não notar Hiiragi esperando-o na frente de sua porta. Um longo suspiro se arrastou junto com seus passos derrotados pelo corredor.

“O que você veio fazer aqui?” – indagou sem cerimônias, enquanto buscava a chave no bolso.

“Isso é jeito de falar com visita?” –rebateu, insultado.

“Visitas avisam antes de aparecer...e trazem presentes.”

“Eu não posso querer presentear meu amigo favorito com a minha presença?”

Mafuyu o encarou com a sobrancelha levantada.

“Achei que o seu favorito fosse o Shizu-chan.”

O clique feito pelo rodar da fechadura foi abafado pelas risadas tensas de Hiiragi.

“Isso mostra o quando você ainda tem que aprender sobre mim, meu caro. – começou ele, seguindo-o porta a dentro – Vamos aproveitar esse tempo eu e você, você e eu para conversar, colocar a vida em dia...ouvir uns CDs...”

“Ah...tá explicado.” – constatou secamente, enquanto tirava seus sapatos.

“Qual é Mafuyu, você não pode me negar essa coleção monstra que você tem agora.”

Era verdade. Quando Mafuyu tentou devolver a caixa enorme de cds que lhe foi emprestada antes do CAC, Akihiko apenas acendeu um cigarro enquanto explicava que não poderia guardar tanta coisa onde ele estava morando. Mafuyu instantaneamente espiou Haruki que não disse nada, ao que parecia, ainda haviam coisas não resolvidas entre eles e o garoto não queria botar ambos contra a parede com perguntas – mas isso também queria dizer que as coisas entre o baterista e Ugetsu realmente tinham terminado de vez.

Talvez, ele devesse visitar o violinista qualquer dia desses.

“Bem, ela não é exatamente minha para começar...”

“Mas está na sua casa, então dá no mesmo.”

Hiiragi tirou os seus sapatos com tanta animosidade que um acabou sendo abandonado de ponta cabeça. Ele saiu apressado e entrou no quarto antes de Mafuyu, que tinha tomado seu tempo para cumprimentar e pegar Kedama no meio do caminho – quando o ruivo adentrou o ambiente, seu amigo já estava de joelhos ao lado da caixa de papelão surrada, examinando a lista de canções nas costas dos cds.

Embora ele não estivesse com disposição para acompanhá-lo, Mafuyu sorriu levemente, chegando à conclusão que não era de todo ruim ter um pouco de companhia naquele momento. Kedama pulou de seus braços em direção a cama poucos segundos antes de seu dono se jogar no colchão, o pequeno cachorrinho abriu espaço para si por baixo do braço de Mafuyu para se aconchegar a seu lado como de costume.

“Eu não estou com muita vontade de conversa, então eu vou dormir, ok?” –falou em voz alta, para que Hiiragi o ouvisse através dos headphones.

“Mi casa, es su casa” – concedeu benevolente, no que o outro revirou os olhos.

Geralmente, Mafuyu dormia com facilidade – era a válvula de escape que ele mais usava, porém não importava o quanto ele revirasse cama, não conseguia achar uma posição onde seu corpo relaxasse. O garoto acabou caindo em um sono superficial, onde consegui sentir tudo na beira da sua consciência – Kedama arranhando e rolando no colchão, a música abafada acompanhada pelo cantarolar de Hiiragi, até mesmo suas próprias sobrancelhas se franzindo.

Mas ele só se deixou vencer pelo incômodo, quando ouviu a voz de seu amigo desfazer o tênue equilíbrio que o mantinha inconsciente.

“Ah é, Mafuyu...! – ele cerrou os dentes como se a prender a própria voz – Puts, eu esqueci que você tava dormindo.”

Mafuyu se sentou vagarosamente, com a sensação de estar sendo puxado por cordas invisíveis e esfregou um dos olhos, afim de colocar o foco de volta ao mundo ao seu redor. Após um bocejo, ele meneou com uma das mãos para o outro continuar sua frase.

“Bem, eu só ia comentar que amanhã tem ensaio da banda e o seu namoradinho ainda não deu sinal de vida pra confirmar que vai – comentou, aproveitando a deixa para alfinetar de leve– Você tem alguma ideia do que deu nele?”

Hiiragi estranhou o silêncio que seguiu sua pergunta.

“Que foi? Problemas no paraíso?”

O garoto sabia que deveria ser uma piada, mas não conseguiu evitar de lançar um olhar fuzilante na direção do loiro cujas risadas iam murchando lentamente no ar entre eles.

“Não...para, tá? Eu só não sei.”- confessou, um tanto quanto encabulado.

“Hã? Como assim não sabe? Vocês andam tanto juntos que eu comecei a pensar que tavam com o quadril grudado.”

Era como se Hiiragi estivesse propositalmente torcendo ainda mais uma faca que já estava fincada em seu peito – só porque ele não queria admitir o quanto estava doendo. Mafuyu respirou fundo e se focou em Kedama, que parecia estar travando uma batalha com um pedaço amarrotado da colcha.

“Se o Uenoyama-kun falou que ia no ensaio, ele vai.”

“Ei...”

“Você não precisa confirmar de novo.”

“Ei...”

“O que foi?!” – perguntou exaltado.

Mafuyu se surpreendeu ao ver que Hiiragi tinha se levantado e agora estava sentado no pé da sua cama, headphones em volta do pescoço e olhos inquisitivos ao cruzar os braços, impaciente.

“O que tá acontecendo?” – ele indagou, direto e claro.

O ruivo estalou a língua, desviando o olhar.

“Eu já disse eu não sei. Ele tem agido estranho tem um tempo, mas no sábado passado ele simplesmente saiu correndo do nosso encontro e some da face de terra e...- agora que estava falando, as palavras caíam de sua boca torrencialmente - ..E, eu sinto que nos últimos meses ele vem se pressionando tanto...”

“Se pressionando?”

Mafuyu resmungou baixinho, ele temia que proferir suas angústias iria torná-las mais reais do que ele gostaria que fossem. Naquele instante, Kedama pulou em seu colo como se soubesse que seu dono precisava de apoio, como agradecimento, teve seu queixo acarinhado.

“Você sabe que Uenoyama-kun nunca tinha ficado...bem, com um garoto.”

“Sabia que ele era um virjão... – disse já levantando as mãos em rendição, antes que o outro pudesse rebater algo – Já calei, continue.”

“De uns tempos pra cá...fiquei com a impressão que ele me evitava, que ele tinha medo quando eu me aproximava demais... – ele pausou, conseguia sentir as palavras se aglomerando em sua garganta – E sei lá, talvez ele esteja reconsiderando.”

Apenas o pequeno latido de Kedama se fez presente no quarto.

“Talvez, ele tenha chegado à conclusão que ele não gosta de meninos, no final das contas.”

“Mas que caralhos--!”

A frase de Hiiragi foi interrompida pelo celular de Mafuyu anunciando que mensagens novas foram recebidas e sem pensar duas vezes, o ruivo jogou seu corpo para trás, apoiando as costas em seu travesseiro e tateando sua cabeceira até achar o aparelho.

“Nossa, quem me dera você voasse em cima do seu celular quando eu mandasse mensagem...” – retrucou sem animosidade – Aposto que é o dito cujo.”

O ruivo assentiu.

“Falando no diabo...”

O loiro notou a forma com a qual agarrava o moletom, puxando o tecido, cutucando os botões com a ponta de suas unhas, tudo delatava o crescente nervosismo de seu amigo. Mas sua feição logo mudou, sobrancelhas caíram sobre seus olhos castanhos e um sorriso insosso lhe preencheu os lábios.

“Credo, você tá ficando pálido...”

“O que eu vou fazer? – uma risada nasal lhe escapou, mas soava mais como desespero – Eu acho que ele realmente vai terminar comigo.”

“Me dá isso aqui.” – comandou, puxando o braço de Mafuyu para conseguir ler as mensagens na tela.

“Ei Mafuyu.”

“Foi mal estar sumido esses dias.”

“Aconteceram algumas coisas e eu acho que precisava de um pouco de tempo pra pensar.”

“Inclusive, acho que preciso falar com você sobre isso.”

“É meio que importante.”

“Quando você tem tempo?”

“Acho que preciso falar com você, é meio que importante! – desdenhou ele, com um tom infantil jocoso -Esse filho da puta...”

“Não começa, Hiiragi... – reprimiu -É a gente que tem que se resolver.”

“Vou quebrar os dedos dele!!”

“Ele toca guitarra na sua banda também!!!”

“Que se foda, Mafuyu!”

Mafuyu largou o celular de canto e colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Hiiragi, segurando-o firme para dar mais ênfase.

“Eu não preciso disso, ouviu? Se ele terminar comigo, tá tudo bem. – ele suspirou – As pessoas podem mudar de ideia, o que eu menos quero é que ele se sinta forçado a me retribuir...”

Hiiragi estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

“Ah merda...Você gosta mesmo dele.”

“Eu gosto...”

Hiiragi o puxou para um abraço, como eles estavam sentados em posições diferentes e Kedama ainda estava andando no meio dos dois, pareceu mais que estava colocando o outro rapaz em uma chave de pescoço. Ele pigarreou assustado, mas deixou o contato estranho acontecer – o loiro deu dois tapas fortes em sua costa antes de liberá-lo.

“Mas eu ainda posso xingar ele, né?”

“Hiiragi, não.”

_\---_

_“Shizu, me segura!”_

_“Que?”_

_“EU DISSE PRA ME SEGURAR!”_

_“Você sabe que eu estou em casa e não do seu lado, certo?”_

_“É UM MODO DE DIZER, PORRA!”_

_“E o que você quer dizer exatamente?”_

_“Que você tem que me dar um bom motivo para não matar o Uenoyama nos próximos dez minutos.”_

_“Você não sabe onde ele mora.”_

_“...”_

_“Touché”_

_\---_

“Ô SEU BOSTA, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?”

Hiiragi puxou o colarinho da blusa de Uenoyama com mais força, fazendo com que o tecido agarrasse em seu pescoço, causando-lhe uma leve falta de ar. Ele bufou impaciente ao não ouvir uma resposta imediata e seus olhos se estreitaram de forma ameaçadora - era evidente que, qualquer que fosse o motivo de sua ira, o outro rapaz não estava atrás de um diálogo civilizado. Ueyonama cerrou os dentes e usou seu braço como uma alavanca para afastá-lo de si.

“O QUE TE DEU NA CABEÇA, IDIOTA?”

“VOCÊ É ARROGANTE PRA CARALHO DE CHEGAR AQUI NA TRANQUILIDADE, COMO SE NÃO SOUBESSE MUITO BEM QUE EU IA ARRANCAR TEU COURO!!!”

“MAS QUE PORRA QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO?!”

Uenoyama empurrou Hiiragi para o lado mas o outro rapaz quase não se moveu, seus pés firmemente fincados no chão – mas ele só precisava tirá-lo do caminho o suficiente para olhar por cima de seu ombro e pedir por um pouco de sanidade naquele estúdio:

“EI, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SEGURA ESSE IMBECIL?”

Shizu ainda estava sentado na bateria. Ele olhou para suas mãos, que seguravam as baquetas, e depois para os dois rapazes se ameaçando – embora a sua expressão estivesse completamente vazia, Ueyonama jurava que tinha um brilho cínico em seus orbes escuros. O garoto deu de ombros e respondeu:

“Foi mal, minhas mãos estão ocupadas.”

Uenoyama só podia estar cercado de lunáticos.

“ESCUTA AQUI, QUE EU SÓ VOU DIZER UMA VEZ!” – vociferou, socando a parede ao lado de sua cabeça.

O moreno prendeu a respiração com o susto. Eles sempre costumavam discutir, mas dessa vez ele parecia intensamente sério. Hiiragi apontou o dedo em seu rosto.

“EU. NÃO. VOU. DEIXAR. VOCÊ. MACHUCAR.O.MAFUYU!”

“Do que você tá falando?!” – indagou, completamente confuso.

“Se tu só queria descobrir se gostava de homem, porque não escolheu outra pessoa?”

“ O que?!”

Hiiragi grunhiu frustrado, fechando o punho com ainda mais força ao redor do tecido da camisa e encarando-o fixamente, como se estivesse a debater se valeria a pena lançar algum tipo de golpe. Uenoyama teve que esticar o pescoço para aliviar o desconforto e por consequência, baixou o olhar para se dirigir ao outro rapaz:

“Me solta, agora!” – apesar de não tem a menor pretensão de começar um clube da luta, seu tom era de ameaça.

“Ora, seu ---!

Hiiragi estufou o peito completamente insultado, mas apenas bufou o ar para fora antes de soltar Uenoyama com agressividade contra a parede. Enquanto tentava recuperar o equilíbrio, o loiro virou de costas passando a mão pelos seus cabelos espetados com brutalidade, como se para extravasar a adrenalina que corria por ela – ainda de costas, disse:

“Você tem todo o direito se fazer o que bem entender com a sua vida, vai e experimenta qualquer coisa com quem você quiser mas você não vai brincar com os sentimentos DO MEU AMIGO!! – ele o espiou por cima do ombro, sua expressão mais aflita que irritada – O Mafuyu, ele..ele está...tsc!!! O Mafuyu é...”

O garoto sabia qual era o final daquela frase, embora Hiiragi estivesse com dificuldades de completá-la: O Mafuyu é muito importante pra mim. Sabia, pois tinha o mesmo sentimento gritando das profundezas de seu coração - ele só não conseguia entender de onde o loiro havia tirado todas aquelas acusações contra ele. Os olhos azuis de Ueyonama percorriam a sala de maneira desesperada, como se pudesse achar o sentido que procurava fisicamente diante de si. Ele abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, mas não consegui encontrar as palavras certas.

“E ai, vai ficar calado aí mesmo com essa cara de cu?! SEU DESGRAÇADO!!” – o chute que achou que lhe era destinado, atingiu a mochila ao seu lado.

“O que você quer que eu fale?! Eu não fiz absolutamente nada!!” – afirmou com convicção. Afinal, tudo que havia feito até então era protegê-lo se deus problemas.

“FICAR NEGANDO NÃO VAI ADIANTAR DE NADA!!”

Aquela pareceu ser a deixa para Shizu finalmente se levantar, ele rapidamente se postou ao lado de Hiiragi segurando um de seus ombros no que o outro apenas desviou do toque, revirando os olhos e resmungando alguma coisa sobre “não segurar”.

“Puta merda, viu? E pensar que é por um pedaço de bosta que nem você que ele tá sofrendo.”

“SOFRENDO?!”

Hiiragi pareceu surpreso ao ver que aquela tinha sido a palavra que Uenoyama escolheu para supracitar em sua frase – ele então, acenou a cabeça em direção a Shizu, como se estivesse passando em vez em um revezamento. Ueyonama estava começando a sentir pânico borbulhar na boca de seu estômago que não estava nem um pouco relacionado com o rapaz que parecia usar sua altura para tentar intimidá-lo – prova disso, era a forma com a qual não desvira dos orbes escuros repletos de escárnio.

Em vez disso, ele só conseguia pensar que Mafuyu naquele momento poderia estar sozinho em seu quarto, com a cabeça baixa e sobrancelhas franzidas – fazendo aquela expressão, que ele odiava mais que tudo. Aquela onde ele poderia ver as lágrimas presas refletindo em seus olhos.

E que ele não estava lá para garantir que elas seriam amparadas de seu rosto.

“Escuta...eu realmente, nunca faria o Mafuyu sofrer! Nunca!” – assegurou.

Shizu pareceu ponderar, ele inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda.

“Então resolva isso, - a voz dele era seca e ríspida -Porque ele acha que você vai terminar com ele.”

O loiro pareceu perplexo com o fato de Shizu ter feito aquela concessão a Uenoyama. Em resposta, ele apenas meneou de ombros.

“Que---Termina---? – ele respirou fundo, assumindo sua resolução – Eu vou embora.”

Shizu apenas observou o outro rapaz colocando a mochila em seus ombros enquanto freneticamente digitava uma mensagem em seu celular. Antes mesmo que outra palavra pudesse ser dita, Ueyonama já estava desaparecendo porta a fora.

Ainda no corredor, a voz irritante de Hiiragi alcançou seus ouvidos.

“Vaza daqui mesmo ou eu quebro essa guitarra na sua cabeça!!”

As pernas de Ueyonama já estavam trêmulas de esforço quando tropeçou para dentro do vagão do metrô, o suor lhe escorria pelo rosto enquanto ele se apoiava em um dos mastros para recuperar sua respiração ofegante – com certeza, estava sendo alvo de vários olhares repreendedores mas aquilo pouco lhe importava.

Do mesmo modo que ele mal dava ouvidos para as pessoas que lhe xingavam por não pedir desculpas ao trombar-se com elas na multidão ou em como ele não parava de correr mesmo sentindo seu peito queimar por todo o esforço. Não havia uma gota de remorso ou sua consciência quando ele começou a tocar a campainha incessantemente a campainha àquela hora da noite.

Ele só percebeu que havia esquecido a guitarra no estúdio, nos poucos segundos de silencio em que estava parado frente a porta, adrenalina ainda pulsando em suas veias no que ele aguardava impacientemente a maçaneta terminar de virar. Era estranhamente aterrador como tudo tinha sido ignorado a favor daquele instante - quando pode agarrar seu namorado pelos ombros e declarar em alto e em bom som:

“EU NÃO QUERO TERMINAR COM VOCÊ!!”

Os olhos castanhos de Mafuyu se arregalaram, seu rosto adquirindo um leve tom rosado enquanto seus lábios entreabertos imitavam a forma da letra “o”.

“QUE ÓTIMO, PODERIAM PARAR DE GRITAR AGORA?” – uma voz abafada respondeu, provavelmente algum dos vizinhos.

Ueyonama enrubesceu por completo e encarou o chão como uma criança em apuros.

“Você quer entrar?” – indagou ainda em choque, porém seu tom era suave como um veludo.

Aquele momento, pensou Uenoyama, era tudo que lhe importava.

Mafuyu pareceu deslizar de volta para as sombras do seu apartamento, apesar da lua já estar alta no céu, nenhuma luz estava acesa – apenas os postes da rua iluminavam o pequeno hall onde ele tirava seus tênis. Porém, o rapaz não perguntou o porquê, na verdade, quase não havia notado – a camiseta larga que expunha parcialmente o ombro de seu namorado lhe roubava quase toda atenção, ele se envergonhou por estar pensando uma coisa daquela.

“Desculpa, tá tarde.”

“Não muito. – respondeu, começando a guiá-lo até a porta que levava a sala de estar.

Uenoyama engoliu a seco, hesitando um pouco antes de seguir seus passos e parou na moldura da porta sem saber direito o que fazer.

“Eu só...precisava te ver, mesmo.”

“Desculpa também...” – disse, quase como em um sussurro.

“Pelo que?”

Mafuyu rodou os calcanhares, virando em sua direção e se aproximando em passos lentos – apesar da escuridão, pode notar claramente seu semblante cansado, os círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos e então, todas as falas de Hiiragi arrasaram sua mente como um tsunami e o rapaz sentiu uma fisgada no coração ao pensar que ele tinha sido o causador daquilo. Seu namorado agora estava tão perto que ele conseguia sentir o cheiro fresco e suave de sabonete que emanava de sua pele, Ueyonama descruzou os braços pois achava que aquela ação resultaria em um abraço.

Ao menos, era o que ele queria que acontecesse.

“Por hoje, eu estava fugindo de você.” – confessou.

O ruivo apenas esticou o braço e ligou o interruptor ao seu lado – iluminando o ambiente e fazendo Uenoyama espremer os olhos tentando se ajustar a súbita mudança. Quando tornou a abri-los, o ruivo já tinha dado uns passos para trás, o espaço entre eles era insuportavelmente vazio – chegava a doer.

“Agora eu acho que você deve saber porque... - disse, com um pequeno sorriso desgostoso. – Você deve estar com sede, eu vou pegar uma água.”

Ele percorreu o cômodo até a parte onde a sala dava lugar a cozinha, pegando um copo limpo do escorrer de pratos, antes de abrir a geladeira em busca da garrafa. Uenoyama apenas o seguia com os olhos, suas mãos enfurnadas dentro do bolso – sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou dizer, até que Mafuyu acenou para que ele se sentasse a mesa.

Ueyonama assentiu, tomando o assento à sua frente – haviam dois copos na mesa e, apesar de não ter pego a bebida para si, foi Mafuyu que bebeu primeiro em grandes goles, provavelmente mais para escapar do silêncio do que por sede. O moreno esperou que acabasse, sem tocar em seu copo, enquanto procurava as palavras certas.

“Eu... eu não entendi ainda...-começou ele, incerto – “Porque você achou que eu queria terminar com você?”

O outro rapaz pousou o copo vazio na mesa e respondeu sem rodeios:

“Bem, um monte de coisa.”

“U-um monte de coisa?” – repetiu incrédulo, sua voz falhando entre as sílabas.

“Quero dizer...Você começou a agir estranho tem uns meses e depois sai correndo do nosso encontro, some e volta dizendo que pensou melhor e precisa conversar...- disse baixinho, rodopiando o gelo dentro de seu copo.

Se houvesse uma premiação para pior namorado, ele sentiu que tinha acabado de receber a notícia que era o favorito dentre os candidatos.

“Quando você coloca desse jeito... – admitiu cabisbaixo.

“Eu achava que você tinha repensado todo esse negócio de estar comigo...-ele pausou, as palavras pareciam pesar em seus lábios – Que você não conseguia gostar de um garoto, no fim das contas.”

O coração de Uenoyama pareceu despencar de seu peito, se espatifando no chão em um milhão de pedaços – ele agarrou a mão de Mafuyu e apertou contra a sua, o desespero parecia transbordar até mesmo na forma com a qual respirava.

“Não, claro que não!! Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça, eu... – ele fitou profundamente em seus olhos castanhos – Mafuyu, eu gosto muito de você!! De verdade!!”

O ruivo inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, um pouco confuso mas mesmo assim, os dedos dele entrelaçaram-se com os seus.

“Então, o que aconteceu?”

Ueyonama exalou o ar preso em seus pulmões lentamente.

“Bem, um monte de coisa...” – seu namorado reprimiu uma risada.

“Eu tenho a noite toda.” – disse, apertando sua mão de maneira reconfortante.

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele assentiu – Como sua mãe reagiu quando você disse que gostava de meninos?”

Mafuyu ponderou por alguns momentos, tentando acessar uma memória distante.

“Ela disse: Ah, faz sentido.”

“Só isso?”

“Depois ela disse: “Me passa o sal.” –ele encolheu os ombros, no que Uenoyama riu levemente– A gente estava jantando.”

“Agora eu sei da onde você puxou.”

Novamente o silêncio pousou sobre eles. Mafuyu parecia esperar atento por sua fala, enquanto suas risadas terminaram de subir por sua garganta como soluços. Ele não sabia como introduzir o assunto, então apenas vomitou as palavras diretamente:

“Minha irmã nos viu no encontro.”

“Oh.”

“...Ela parece não ter lidado bem.”

“Uenoyama-kun...”- sua voz pequena e preocupada.

“Eu não queria que isso me afetasse no encontro, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que podia acontecer de ruim, caso ela contasse pros nossos pais.”

“Os seus pais são..?”

“Eu não sei...Eu acho que n--eu espero que não. – ele suspirou pesaroso – Eu pensei que ia ter tempo de descobrir o jeito certo de falar com eles sobre isso, porque eu quero falar sobre isso! Daí, eu fiquei com medo dela me roubar isso e meus pais reagirem mal a ouvir isso de alguém que não fosse eu.”

Os olhos azuis desviaram dos castanhos, no que confessara:

“Por isso eu estava tentando me ocupar com qualquer coisa e ir em casa o mais cedo possível, porque essa ansiedade não parava de ficar remoendo dentro de mim.”

Então, ele sentiu a mão livre de Mafuyu lhe afagar a curva de seu rosto e Uenoyama se deixou derreter no toque por um momento antes de continuar.

“Mas agora as coisas parecem estar melhorando, pelo menos eu sei que ela não vai contar pra eles antes de mim! – disse, ao plantar um singelo beijo na palma de seu namorado – Eu quero poder te apresentar pra eles, oficialmente, eu digo.”

“E eu quero conhecer eles também...- o sorriso não durou muito em seu rosto – Mas...”

“Mas?’

“Porque você não me contou isso?” – indagou pesaroso.

“Eu...-ele abaixou a cabeça ao sentir suas bochechas arderem de vergonha – Eu não queria te preocupar com essas coisas, principalmente porque eu não queria te dar mais um motivo.”

Ele franziu suas sobrancelhas.

“Motivo pra quê?”

“Pra desistir de mim.”

Agora foi a vez de Mafuyu de surpreender.

“Que?! Por eu faria isso?”

Ueyonama se encolheu ainda mais na cadeira quase desejando que as luzes ainda estivessem apagadas – só assim seria capaz de disfarçar o rubor que se espalhava por todo o seu rosto. Ele pigarreou sem jeito.

“É só que...”

“Só que..?”

Mafuyu se inclinou em sua direção e como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico, o moreno esticou sua coluna – basicamente colando a sua costa a cadeira. Uenoyama não conseguia lidar em seu objeto do olhar de curiosidade inocente de seu namorado, principalmente se tratando de um assunto como aquele.

“Eu sou ruim nesse tipo de coisa!! – Mafuyu pareceu querer contradizê-lo, mas ele continuou antes que tivesse a chance – E não é só porque eu nunca namorei antes, claro isso não deve ter ajudado, mas é porque é diferente!! Eu nunca senti essas coisas antes...nessa intensidade...”

“Essas coisas?” – instigou Mafuyu, um brilho cínico em seu olhar.

Ueyonama cobriu o rosto com as mãos em pânico, abrindo apenas uma pequena fresta para conseguir enxergá-lo.

“GAH!!!NÃO ME FAÇA TER QUE DIZER EM VOZ ALTA!!”

“Mas eu não vou entender se você não me contar...”- comentou ele, projetando seu lábio inferior em um beicinho.

Ele só podia estar tirando uma com a sua cara, mas a verdade que ele tinha que encarar era que nunca conseguia dizer não para seu namorado.

“Você tem experiência nessas coisas...Parece que você sempre sabe o que fazer e o lugar certo onde me tocar e bem...-ele pausou, engolindo a seco - Eu não sei o que fazer, eu não consigo acompanhar!”

Quando teve coragem para encarar seu namorado novamente, notou que ele estava igualmente corado mas um leve sorriso tremulava em seus lábios. Dessa vez, foi a vez de Uenoyama virar o copo de água garganta abaixo, o líquido gelado tocando sua boca só o fez perceber o quando sua pele estava quente. Ele colocou o copo na mesa com um pouco mais de força do que deveria, produzindo um baque agudo – o ruivo se sobressaltou.

“E eu- EU QUERO FAZER ESSAS COISAS!!“ - afirmou absoluto.

“Uh-Huh” – foram as únicas palavras que escaparam do outro rapaz.

“Só que eu acho que vai demorar um tempo até eu consiga ser bom... Eu disse que é primeira vez que eu tenho vontade de beijar alguém, tocar alguém da forma que eu quero tocar você...- confessou, irritado consigo mesmo - E eu tinha medo que você fosse querer desistir de mim por não conseguir te acompanhar.”

“Uenoyama-kun...”

Ele não sabia ao certo o que seu namorado iria fazer depois de se levantar da cadeira, porém não deixou de ficar surpreso ao notar que ele apenas sentou na quina da mesa – apenas alguns centímetros de distância entre eles. Mafuyu acarinhou seu rosto, seus dedos roçando pela curva de seu maxilar até pousarem em seu queixo (que estava levemente caído). Naquela posição, o ruivo era bem mais alto que ele – então, ele inclinou a cabeça de Uenoyama para cima, a fim de que pudessem se olhar nos olhos.

“Isso não me importa nem um pouco...” – murmurou, seus orbes castanhos derretiam para um tom caramelo – Eu te disse que a gente pode ir devagar.”

“Eu não quero ir devagar! Eu quero fazer você se sentir tão bem como você me faz, logo...Agora! – ele mesmo se surpreendeu com as palavras que proferira, elas saiam dele como o ar depois de um soco no estômago – Eu quero ser bom pra você.”

Uenoyama começou a se perguntar se Mafuyu conseguia ser capaz de ouvir o coração que batia ensandecido dentro de seu peito.

“Você já é.” – respondeu, selando seu lábios com os dele.

Mafuyu começou a estalar selinhos rápidos em seus lábios e se demorou no último, como se estivesse depositando uma assinatura no fim de um texto. Ele se afastou um pouco, mas seus narizes continuavam se tocando, os cílios longos de Mafuyu roçavam ternamente sobre suas bochechas e Uenoyama ainda era capaz de sentir a forma com a qual sua boca moldava as sílabas quando disse:

“Além do mais, eu posso tomar a iniciativa e ir te ensinando quando você quiser – sua voz era suave e convidativa– Você só precisa querer.”

“É tudo que eu mais quero.” – ele respondeu num sussurro.

Ueyonama não precisou se esforçar muito para extinguir os míseros milímetros que haviam entre ele – seus narizes colidiram de forma desconfortável no começo, mas isso não era nada que o ruivo não pudesse remediar com uma simples inclinação de cabeça. O moreno se atreveu a partir os lábios entreabertos do outro rapaz com a sua língua, o riso de Mafuyu reverberou em sua boca ao notar que ele não tinha um plano depois disso.

Os braços do ruivo envolveram seus ombros preguiçosamente. Uenoyama sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer de cima a baixo quando sentiu uma das mãos do outro rapaz dedilhar o caminho até sua nuca, subindo em direção ao seu cabelo e agarrando algumas mechas de cabelo negro – talvez para ajudar a guiá-lo ou apenas pelo puro prazer de puxá-las quando bem entendesse.

Mafuyu beijava tão bem que era quase frustrante. Seus movimentos eram fluidos como água enquanto Ueyonama era mais como a parede de pedra onde elas quebravam – em alguns momentos, ele sentia que o que estava fazendo era impreciso mas ainda não entendia o que precisava fazer para melhorar aqui, então decidiu tentar imitar os meneios circulares que a língua de Mafuyu fazia contra a sua.

O moreno ergueu sua mão trêmula para tocá-lo e como estava de olhos fechados, não sabia muito bem onde iria pousar. Seus dedos reconheceram o tecido macio e fino, era a calça de moletom que seu namorado usava – estava tocando a parte interior de sua coxa. Ele agarrou suavemente o lugar, suas unhas se arrastavam em busca de sentir mais a pele macia embaixo da peça de roupa. Mafuyu suspirou, interrompendo o beijo, seus lábios pasmos e a respiração tão ofegante quanto a sua.

A boca de Uenoyama parecia formigar e ele decidiu por ocupa-la com o pescoço do outro rapaz – no início, eram apenas selinhos mas com o tempo aquilo parecia não ser mais o suficiente para satisfazer a chama faminta dentro dele. Antes que se desse conta, o cheiro que emanava do corpo dele começou a inebria-lo enquanto seus dentes roçavam o espaço de cima abaixo, e por fim plantou uma mordida no ponto onde começava a sua clavícula.

O ar escapou de Mafuyu como um soluço e ele puxou seus cabelos com um pouco mais de força. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, um sentimento de culpa o alfinetou – fazendo com que ele beijasse o local que mordera. O ato foi meio bagunçado e talvez, envolvendo mais saliva que o necessário – mas os pequenos sons que seu namorado emanava como resposta...ele faria qualquer coisa para continuar a ouvi-los.

“Wow, você até que aprende rápido...- ofegou ele – Né Ri—“

Ele foi interrompido pelo som da campainha antes que pudesse concluir sua frase. Sua expressão se contorceu em um careta a medida que ela continuava a tocar,

“Merda...” – ele resmungou perto do seu ouvido.

Ao ver Mafuyu se levantar contra a sua vontade para atender a porta, Ueyonama se perguntou silenciosamente se era muito estranho pensar que xingamentos soavam sedutores da voz de seu namorado.

“Shizu-chan?!” – a voz exclamou no corredor.

O moreno prontamente se levantou e correu em direção a porta, espiando por cima dos ombros de Mafuyu. Ele carregava o case de sua guitarra consigo.

“O que houve?” – indagou.

“Eu vim quebrar a guitarra na cabeça dele.” – respondeu simplesmente – Mas dada as circunstâncias...”

Ele pausou e Mafuyu cobriu uma mancha avermelhada em seu pescoço com as mãos. Ueyonama sentiu que podia desmaiar ali mesmo.

“Eu vim só devolver mesmo.”

“Valeu.” – agradeceu, pegando o instrumento – E vê se da uma bronca no Hiiragi, eu falei que ia resolver as coisas sozinho...”

Shizu deu um peteleco em sua testa e o ruivo grunhiu.

“Você é muito lento.”

O baterista acenou para se despedir e segundos antes da porta se fechar, Uenoyama notou que os olhos escuros de Shizu, ainda possuíam o mesmo brilho ameaçador de horas atrás – ele sentiu que estava sendo advertido de forma severa; como se o outro rapaz estivesse dizendo “Estou de olho em você.”

E sendo justo, não poderia repreende-lo por isso.

“Talvez eu deva ir embora também, não quero que fique muito tarde...”

Mafuyu parecia um pouco desapontado, mas lhe entregou a guitarra mesmo assim e apenas observou enquanto o moreno calçava os sapatos novamente – eles trocaram alguns beijos rápidos antes de se despedirem. Ueyonama estava quase botando o pé para fora do apartamento, quando sentiu dois braços enlaçando sua cintura por trás.

“Mal espero nossa próxima aula.” – cochichou antes de plantar um beijo em sua bochecha.

E mesmo após da porta ter se fechado, o garoto ficou paralisado no corredor por cerca de meio minuto até se recuperar totalmente – as lembranças do que havia ocorrido apenas alguns instantes atrás inundando sua mente e com certo terror, se deu conta que suas calças estavam estranhamente apertadas na área da virilha.

“Ah merda.” – suspirou.

Ele esperava não encontrar Shizu no meio do caminho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discutir o relacionamento é bem sexy, não? LOL
> 
> Enfim gente, como agradecimento pelos favoritos na fic - eu vou ilustrar uma cena que vocês escolherem de qualquer capitulo até agora! Hoje (25/05) comecei a enquete (https://twitter.com/meujabutifugiu/status/1264971823709650950?s=20) para receber sugestões, mas caso queiram podem comentar a cena que vocês gostariam de ver ilustrada que eu vou contabilizar o voto :D
> 
> Dito isso, já deixo avisado que provavelmente irei ter de aumentar a faixa etária no próximo capitulo. Porque? Fica no ar.


	5. I want you do bad (I can't breathe)

Uenoyama abriu seus olhos desnorteado e se deparou com os de Mafuyu. Seu quarto, fora a meia luz distante que teimava em se esgueirar pelas frestas da cortina, estava completamente imerso no tardar da noite – envolto a penumbra, a cor de âmbar suas íris eram quentes e pareciam resplandecer. 

Ele não sabia dizer que horas eram mas tinha certeza que deveriam ser alta madrugada, pois eram raros os momentos de quietude em sua casa – sempre havia alguém falando alto, batendo portas, subindo e descendo os corredores e no entanto, o silencio era tão ensurdecedor que era capaz de ouvir o som do seu cobertor se movimentando contra tecido e pele, as molas do seu colchão cedendo ora aqui, ora ali.

“Eu não acredito que você ia cochilar logo agora... ” – murmurou ele, seu riso cálido rente a sua pele.

Apesar de estarem completamente sozinhos no quarto, ele quase não conseguiu segurar sua exclamação de surpresa ao notar que o estranho peso sobreposto a ele – era justamente seu namorado. Uenoyama era incapaz de fazer algo além de observar enquanto o outro rapaz se erguia, o cobertor caindo de seus ombros lentamente como se fosse uma capa, no que ele sentava em seu colo – imobilizando seu torso entre as coxas. Não que ele tivesse alguma intenção de sair daquela posição.

Uenoyama conseguia sentir o ritmo desenfreado de seu coração inebriando os seus sentidos, tal qual estivesse perto demais da caixa de som em um show de rock, completamente paralisado. Seus olhos azuis o percorreram de cima abaixo, iniciando com a curva travessa em seus lábios, passando pela marca que havia deixado em seu pescoço, seguindo por seu torso esguio até chegar nas linhas de seu quadril.

Ele desviou o rosto rapidamente antes que pudesse continuar, muito embora ainda espiasse pelo canto dos olhos – seus bochechas incendiavam de vergonha, enquanto tentava fazer seu corpo afundar ainda mais no colchão.

“MAFUYU! – ele se forçou para não gritar, fazendo sua voz sair esganiçada de pânico – CADÊ SUAS ROUPAS?”

Mafuyu apenas encolheu os ombros.

“Isso importa?”

“É-É cla-claro que...- engoliu a seco – Quer-quer dizer--!”

No que ele tentava balbuciar alguma coisa que fizesse sentido, o ruivo o segurou suavemente pela curva de seu rosto, tornando –se o centro das atenções mais uma vez. Havia algo de hipnótico em seu olhar que o tragava cada vez mais, uma certa eletricidade no ar entre eles que fazia os pelos de seu braço se eriçarem. Uenoyama nunca tinha entendido as histórias de marinheiros que se atiravam no mar, hipnotizados por vozes de sereias. Pelo menos, não até Mafuyu dizer:

“Você quer me beijar?"

“Sim..” – ele suspirou, antes de ter seus lábios tomados.

Inicialmente, Ueyonama sempre hesitava antes de se deixar tomar por um beijo – eram vários pensamentos que pareciam correr e lutar para tomar controle, o que acabava fazendo seu corpo petrificar enquanto sua mente decidia o que fazer. Porém, dessa vez, o outro rapaz não precisou de paciência – sua boca já estava entreaberta, como se a espera dele e isso não passou despercebido por Mafuyu que emitiu um pequeno som de apreciação.

A língua de Mafuyu serpenteava contra a sua em movimentos lentos e sedutores – os sons provenientes pareciam estalar em seus tímpanos como fogos de artificio. Seu namorado pousou um de seus braços ao seu lado para apoiar seu peso, enquanto sua mão livre repuxava a base de sua camiseta – uma pequeno pedido mudo. Ueyonama pode sentir o sorriso de Mafuyu dentre o beijo quando ele suspirou em aprovação.

Os dígitos de Mafuyu subiam e desciam pela sua cintura, como se ele estivesse dedilhando uma canção inaudível, começando em suas costelas e terminando em movimentos cálidos na extremidade de seu quadril – perigosamente perto da barra da sua calça de moletom. Cada estimulo era um choque em suas terminações nervosas, seu corpo estremecia como resposta.

Ueyonama ainda tentava seguir a sua estratégia de imitar os movimentos de seu namorado durante o beijo, mas à medida que aquilo ia se transformando em algo mais faminto – ele se viu tendo que improvisar, guiado apenas pelo instinto de satisfazer aquele desejo que começava a borbulhar no seu baixo-ventre.

O garoto só percebeu o quando precisava recuperar o fôlego quando Mafuyu interrompeu o ato e apesar do seu peito subir e descer em movimentos exasperados, como houvesse acabado de finalizar uma maratona – ele ainda deixou escapar um resmungo de desaprovação. O ruivo apenas riu baixinho, parecendo se divertir com a situação enquanto puxava sua camisa para cima – Ueyonama se deixou malear, levantando os braços para facilitar a retirada da peça.

Mafuyu pairou sobre ele por alguns instantes e ele mordeu seu lábio inferior no que seu olhos o percorriam de cima a baixo, deleitando-se em sua imagem antes de salpicar inúmeros beijos em seu rosto – estes se alastraram de sua bochecha para a curva acentuada do seu maxilar, até percorrer toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Ele começou dando algumas pequenas mordiscadas aqui e acolá, mas logo cada selinho se transformou em língua e dentes fisgando sua garganta de maneira provocativa.

Seus peitos nus se pressionavam um contra o outro de tal forma que Uenoyama conseguia sentir o coração de Mafuyu batendo rente ao seu, no mesmo ritmo desenfreado. Em algum lugar longínquo de sua consciência, Ueyonama se sentia encabulado de estar tão completamente inebriado por essas novas sensações – e então, tudo parou abruptamente.

Ele virou em direção do seu namorado, apenas encontrando suas madeixas ruivas despenteadas.

“Você está me fazendo sentir solitário.” – ele reclamou baixinho no pé do seu ouvido.

“Hã?!” – indagou confuso, lutando contra o topor que enuviava sua mente.

“Você não me tocou nenhuma vez...” –respondeu manhoso.

Apenas naquele momento, Ueyonama se deu conta que suas mãos haviam se resignado a segurar ferozmente o lençol de sua cama, como se sua vida estivesse dependendo disso. Ele riu um pouco sem graça, largando o tecido. Mas mesmo assim, seus dedos eram trêmulos e pairavam sobre o corpo do seu namorado em vez de toca-lo.

“On..Onde?” – perguntou nervosamente.

O riso era uma brisa quente contra seu rosto.

“Onde você quiser.” – ele respondeu, mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha para ênfase.

Ele engoliu a seco e respirou fundo, espalmando suas mãos na cintura do outro rapaz – seus dígitos lentamente se esgueiravam para cima, seguindo a curva de suas costas o que causou Mayufu a emitir um som suave em apreciação, praticamente derretendo eu seus braços.

Ueyonama se surpreendeu ao notar o quanto seu namorado era delicado e que apesar do seu físico esguio, seu corpo era incrivelmente macio ao toque – ele o explorava com extrema cautela, manuseando-o como uma preciosidade e Mafuyu plantava beijos preguiçosos em seu pescoço como incentivo.

O moreno se via surpreso pela forma que conseguia extrair reações do ruivo - como quando ele arrastou suas unhas suavemente da base da sua nuca até a lombar, fazendo-o arrepiar por completo, cada sensação parecia amplificada por seus corpos colados um no outro e ele fazia o seu melhor para gravar na memória cada minuciosidade.

Era meio surreal ver Mafuyu se perdendo em êxtase, afinal de contas, ele sempre o mais estruturado sempre que se envolviam – essa nova faceta, era irresistivelmente sexy, um estimulo direto a sua ereção que crescia de maneira desconfortável conta o tecido de sua calça.

Suas mãos hesitantes deslizavam cada vez mais longe e uma exclamação lhe escapou por entre os lábios, ao notar que estava encopando a curva pronunciada dos glúteos de Mafuyu. Comandado por um instinto lascivo, apertou o lugar, afundando seus dedos no musculo macio, em resposta, Mafuyu gemeu rente ao seu ouvido, inclinando na direção de seu toque – aquele ato pareceu injetar fogo diretamente em suas entranhas e antes que pudesse registrar seus movimentos, impulsionou o seu quadril para cima – buscando algum tipo de fricção. O coração de Uenoyama quase parou em seu peito, mortificado de vergonha, torcendo para que o outro não percebesse o quão rígido o volume em suas calças realmente estava.

Porém, o outro rapaz com certeza havia notado. Ele percebera pelo risinho nasal que deixara escapar contra seu ombros, porém Mafuyu apenas rebolou seu quadril para baixo, roçando a própria ereção contra a sua. Uenoyama soltou um som esganiçado enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, completamente acometido por uma sensação vertiginosa que se acumulava em seu abdômen.

“Mafuyu...Ah“- chamou, meio sem saber o motivo.

O outro rapaz sorriu tomando seus lábios e repetindo o mesmo ato.

“Uenoyama-kun...” – suspirou de volta.

Uenoyama levou uma de suas mãos em direção as madeixas acaju, puxando sua cabeça um pouco para trás, afim de beija-lo mais profundamente enquanto arqueava suas costas para acompanha-lo, seus corpos se moviam como ondas, tentando encontrar um ritmo que não fosse tão desastrado – porém, o fato de que ainda havia um pedaço de tecido entre eles, impedindo um contato mais direto estava começando a enlouquece-lo. Por mais rápido que suas pélvis se encontrassem, não parecia ser o suficiente.

De repente, Mafuyu pareceu querer se alavancar para longe dele e por mais que ele tenha resistido nos primeiros momentos, acabou deixando-o ir – reclamando baixinho de forma inteligível. Como se para consola-lo, o outro rapaz beijava seu caminho descendente, parando para prestar bastante atenção a área do seu baixo-abdômen, seus polegares enroscando na barra do moletom.

“O que você...? “

Antes que pudesse terminar sua pergunta, seu namorado já estava puxando a barra para baixo, fazendo com que seu pênis saltar para fora de sua calça, completamente ereto e já úmido com pré-gozo. Apenas a visão de Mafuyu entre suas pernas era o suficiente para faze-lo pulsar de desejo mas ele não estava preparado para seu toque, sua palma subindo e descendo pelo seu comprimento. Uenoyama mal conseguiu reconhecer a voz que reverberou nas paredes do quarto como sua.

Um sorriso maroto dançou por suas feições. Ueyonama acompanhou a forma com a qual Mafuyu colocou algumas mechas ruivas para trás da sua orelha antes de abaixar a cabeça, sua boca aberta e receptiva.

“Você vai gostar disso.” – ele prometeu.

Ele tinha certeza que sim.

Seus olhos azuis se fecharam, incapazes de suportar a antecipação e no momento que ele se sentiu envolto por aqueles lábios ternos – uma forte onda de prazer se alastrou em seu corpo e ele sentiu seu orgasmo chegando como uma explosão, ele tinha certeza que via estrelas contra a escuridão de suas pálpebras.

Quando tornou a abri-los, fora recepcionado por um ambiente muito mais iluminado do que ele esperava – a luz dourada da manhã espiando pelas frestas de sua janela e ele ainda estava deitado sob suas cobertas, completamente vestido e completamente sozinho.

O garoto sentou num susto com o coração batendo rápido contra seu peito, rezando para qualquer força do universo que existisse entre o céu e a terra. Ele respirou fundo e levantou o edredom, espiando por baixo – apenas para encontrar a bagunça deplorável que havia feito em seu sono.

“Eww.” – reclamou, chutando a coberta para longe de si.

No entanto, seus movimento fizeram com que notasse ainda mais a viscosidade dentro da sua calça de moletom – um calafrio o percorreu completamente. Ele não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer.

“Ughhh, inferno!!”

Uenoyama checou a hora no seu relógio.

Seis e quinze da manhã.

Ótima hora pra lavar roupa, aparentemente.

\---

“ALERTA VERMELHO!! ALERTA VERMELHO!!! A MAMÃE ESCUTOU A MAQUINA DE LAVAR E TÁ VINDO PRA CÁ.”

“Ok, sem pânico. A gente consegue sair dessa!”

“AI MEU DEUS, EU DISSE PRA GENTE LAVAR NA BANHEIRA!”

“ELA TÁ OLHANDO DIRETO NOS NOSSOS OLHOS, O QUE EU DIGO?!”

“PÂNICO!!!”

“Diz que a gente se mijou.”

“TÁ MALUCO?!”

“EU PREFIRO QUE ELA ACHE QUE A GENTE SE MIJOU DE NOITE EM VEZ DE ACORDAR GOZADO!!”

“He he, gozado...Sabe é engraçado porqu-”

“VOCÊ NÃO TÁ AJUDANDO.”

\---

Após a última aula da manhã, a sala ganhava uma energia completamente diferente – as vozes se erguiam uma por cima da outra, o ferro das cadeiras de arrastava contra o piso do chão ao serem movidas em grupos amontoados, mas naquele dia em especifico o som mais alto era a risada de Itaya que parecia ricochetear nas paredes. Uenoyama apenas cruzou os braços e, apesar do rubor que crescia em seu rosto, tentou fingir que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com ele.

“Eu nunca mais vou te contar nada.” – ameaçou.

Itaya levantou uma das mãos, como se pedisse um tempo.

“Não, ok...ok! – as palavras saiam com dificuldade -Tô sério...!”

Alguns segundos se passaram, os dois em completo silencio, mas antes que o assunto pudesse ir adiante – Itaya deixou escapar um barulho que lembrava o ronco de um porco, seus lábios se contorciam enquanto tentava (em vão) prender o riso atrás de seus dentes cerrados.

Em retrospecto, tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

“HHAHAHA DESCULPA EU NÃO QUERIA RIR, DESCULPAHAHAH”

“O que aconteceu?” – indagou Ueki ao se aproximar – “Você contou a piada do pintinho que não tinha cu pra ele de novo?”

As risadas do outro rapaz começaram a ficar mudas de tanta intensidade, ele levou as mãos ao abdômen no que tentava achar algum intervalo para respirar. Os olhos de Ueki encontraram os de Uenoyama, em vez de vocalizar sua pergunta, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade.

Ueyonama bufou.

“E-Eu só contei uma coisa que aconteceu hoje de manhã pra ele, só isso!”

“Pfff, não-não foi só isso não!” – retrucou, com a voz rouca – “O jeito que você contou também foi sensacional, eu não acredito que você ligou a máquina de lavar.”

“Mas eu não queria pegar naquilo, ‘tava nojento!!”

“É a sua nojeira, não teria problema!”

O guitarrista reclamou baixinho e levou as mãos ao rosto para não ter que encarar o sorriso cínico de seu amigo.

“Mas vem cá, saiu tanto assim?’’

“Um de vocês vai levar um soco se ninguém me contar o que aconteceu.”

Ambos tornaram a sua atenção para Ueki, que a essa altura já tinha tomado a cadeira mais próxima para se juntar a conversa, sua perna balançava pra cima e pra baixo – deixando bem clara a sua impaciência. Itaya se esgueirou na mesa como se planejasse cochichar em direção ao loiro, muito embora tenha falado em alto e bom som:

“Uenoyama-san molhou a cama.”

“NÃO FOI ISSO QUE ACONTECEU!!” – reprimiu ele, enfurecido.

“FOI ISSO QUE TU DISSE PRA TUA MÃE!”

“Olha aqui seu—!!!”

“Três segundos...” – advertiu, com sua voz baixa e grave.

Itaya pareceu perder a linha de pensamento por um momento, mas ele logo pigarreou e voltou com seu tom jocoso.

“Você ainda não entendeu, Ueki? – ele respirou fundo, tocando no ombro do amigo – Nosso garotinho esta crescendo...”

“Mas que cara—“

“Ele teve um sonho cheio das safadezas, -completou, ainda soluçando uns risos - Aparentemente resultou numa bagunça...né, Uenoya-?”

O rapaz interrompeu a si próprio ao notar que seu amigo estava estatelado sobre a mesa, corpo largado como se fosse um boneco de pano – completamente desfalecido.

“Acho que você matou ele de vergonha.”

“Ôô, não precisa fazer tanto drama assim,” – disse Itaya, cutucando o redemoinho formado pelos cabelos negros no topo da cabeça do amigo – “Essas coisas acontecem com todo mundo.”

Ueyonama apenas resmungou sem se mover.

‘’Eu te disse que você tá sofrendo um caso grave de tesão acumulado, não sei como isso não aconteceu mais cedo.’’- comentou, se jogando para trás na cadeira de forma despojada.

“No meu caso, - iniciou Ueki, com um leve rubor em suas bochechas. – Mesmo que tivesse um sonho desses, eu quase sempre acordo antes de “fazer uma bagunça” então nunca tive que lidar com isso, tecnicamente.”

“Oh...Eu...Achava que você não curtia essas coisas.” – falou Itaya, seus olhos arregalados em surpresa.

“Bem, tem uma diferença entre a ideia da coisa e a coisa em sí...-respondeu, dando de ombros- Mas também, não é como se a minha libido fosse totalmente nula.”

“S-saquei...” – e fez uma pausa- “Eu vivia tendo esses problemas, era sonho atrás de sonho com várias menin-“ – ele se interrompeu, Ueki brevemente lhe direcionou um olhar questionador -...Pessoas.”

“Pessoas...” – repetiu Ueki.

Itaya abriu a boca mas, surpreendentemente nenhuma palavra deixou seus lábios. Havia uma estranha tensão entre eles, tão densa, que os dois rapazes se assustaram quando Ueyonama, que até então ainda estava com a cara grudada na carteira, se pronunciou.

“Ainda sim é tão estranho!!” – agonizou ele. – “Como é que eu vou encarar o Mafuyu daqui pra frente.”

“Olha, eu não sei mas é bom você descobrir rápido.”

“Hã?”

Ueyonama virou o rosto para Ueki e ao seguir com os olhos a direção por ele apontada, sentiu seu coração quase sair pela boca quando encontrou Mafuyu na entrada da sala – no curto espaço de tempo que o ruivo levou para andar em sua direção, seu sonho já havia repassado em sua mente inúmeras vezes. Ele não conseguiu evitar de encolher seu corpo a medida que ele se aproximava, sua mera presença parecia emanar calor.

“OoOOoh, o homem da hora.”

“Do que vocês estavam falando?” – indagou, pousando suas mãos nos ombros do namorado.

Mafuyu hesitou ao sentir o calafrio que se alastrou pelo corpo dele, mas logo relaxou e começou a fazer uma leve massagem no local. Talvez por perceber que Ueyonama estava paralisado como uma estátua de pedra sob seu toque.

“Mafuyu...me responde uma parada?”

Antes que Ueki pudesse repreende-lo Itaya ergueu uma palma, pedindo um tempo.

“Hipoteticamente.”

“Hipoteticamente?” – indagou, pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

“Você já teve algum sonho erótico?”

“Claro que sim.” - a velocidade com a qual ele respondeu deixou todos atônitos. – “Aconteceu recentemente inclusive, fazia um tempo desde a última vez...”

“Ma-Mafuyu!!!” – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu proferir.

O ruivo apenas lhe sorriu da forma mais inocente possível, como se a sua última frase tivesse sido uma ilusão auditiva.

“`Tá vendo, Ue? Ninguém aqui é inocente.” – concluiu Itaya, parecendo orgulhoso de si.

“Você também teve esse tipo de sonho, Ueyonama-kun?”

Uenoyama levantou a cabeça para encarar o namorado, seu rosto praticamente tomado pela vermelhidão da vergonha.

“Hipo-hipoteticamente.”- gaguejou ele.

“Ah...” - respondeu de forma monossilábica.

Embora uma grande parte dele quisesse que um buraco abrisse debaixo de seus pés para que fosse tragado para longe daquela interação, havia também uma parte que ficou estranhamente deleitada com o sorriso discreto que repuxou o canto dos lábios de Mafuyu, era como se sussurrasse um segredo em sua direção – e novamente, aquela sensação vertiginosa se fez presente em seu abdômen.

Se essa sensação fosse o que as pessoas chamavam de “borboletas no estomago”, elas esqueceram de mencionar que as asas estavam em chamas.

\- - -

“Oi, galera, cheguei com a piz—O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!”

“ALGUÉM PEGA UMA ÀGUA COM AÇUCAR O UENOYAMA EMOTIVO DESMAIOU.”

“Ai meu deus, Uenoyama responsável, até que enfim você chegou!!!”

“PORQUE TÁ TUDO PEGANDO FOGO?!”

“O PAINEL DE CONTROLE DEU CURTO-CIRCUITO, TÁ TUDO TRAVADO!!”

“Tá tudo um caos desde que o MafuyuuuUAAAAAAAAAH!!”

‘QUE BURACO É ESSE NO MEIO DA SALA?”

“Se eu cavar fundo o bastante, talvez eu ache a nossa dignidade.”

“CINCO MINUTOS! EU SAI POR CINCO MINUTOS!.”

\- - -

Aquele não tinha sido o melhor dos ensaios.

Nós últimos meses, era claro que a banda estava passando por uns momentos difíceis mas depois da apresentação no CAC o som estava voltando a sincronizar como deveria – e até mesmo as habilidades de Mafuyu estavam crescendo, ele já não ficava muito pra trás em velocidade o que permitia Ueyonama a tentar acordes mais difíceis em suas composições.

No entanto, alguma coisa parecia fora do lugar.

Ueyonama sentou no chão perto das mochilas, uma perna balançando pra cima e para baixo de forma ansiosa enquanto ele se perdia em seus pensamentos – fazendo com que o mesmo se assustasse ao perceber um ponto gélido em sua testa, seus olhos terminaram por encontrar Haruki lhe oferecendo uma garrafa d’água.

“Você tá bem? ” – perguntou com o tom de voz baixo.

O guitarrista demorou um tempo para compreender a frase.

``Hããã....Sim. ” – disse, pegando a garrafa e desenroscando a tampa. - ´´Porque a pergunta? ”

O loiro hesitou coçando a nuca exposta com certo embaraço.

´´Bem...o seu som tava um pouco...”

Ueyonama soltou grunhido arrastado, como se aquele comentário o causasse dor física.

“Droga, foi horrível não foi?! - falou, esfregando as mãos em seu cabelo em desespero.

“Eu não diria que foi **horrível**, - argumentou, meneando com sua mão livre – É só que o seu tempo tava todo desregulado, você começava muito rápido e ficava cortando os acordes pra tentar ajustar.”

´´Tudo que você falou ai foi horrível pra mim, Haruki-san.”

“Não tem problema ter um dia ruim, Uecchi. Mas, você sabe que muito do que você toca parte de como você está se sentindo e da última vez...- ele hesitou um pouco antes de continuar, o mais novo seguiu a direção do seu olhar até chegar aos dois outros rapazes da sala.- Você não chegou a me contar se tudo deu certo.”

A água que bebia parou no meio de sua garganta, fazendo o mais novo se afogar por dois segundos – ele tossiu até que pudesse falar novamente.

“Uh...meio que sim e meio que não? ” – ele sabia que seu amigo esperava mais do que essa resposta vaga, então continuou – “ A gente conversou e se entendeu, mas...”

“Mas...?’

“**UE-SAMA!**“

De repente, a conversa baixa dos dois foi interrompida por uma voz que esbravejava do outro lado da sala. Haruki se virou instantaneamente, a mão agarrando a camisa no lado esquerdo de seu peito.

“VAI DAR SUSTO EM OUTRO, AKIHIKO!”

“Se vocês não tivessem de segredinho ai, não tinham se assustado.” – falou divertido, enquanto rodopiava uma das baquetas – “Se o Uenoyamandão não tiver nenhuma ressalva, a gente tem tempo pra mais duas músicas por diversão.”

“Você...quer tocar, Uecchi?” – indagou Haruki, preocupado.

O mais novo deu de ombros, embora tivesse levando e já colocando sua guitarra nos ombros, não parecia muito animado com a situação. O baixista tentou divergir a atenção.

“Hmm, vale qualquer música?”

Mafuyu ergueu uma das mãos, como uma criança animada para responder uma pergunta.

“Aquela que a gente tava conversando agora, Kaji-san.”

“Oh, Ok Go?”- o ruivo assentiu.

“Ah, Ueechi não é você que gosta dessa banda também?”

Ueyonama sentiu suas bochechas rosarem com o comentário de Haruki, para ele, música era algo tão íntimo que apenas o conhecimento que Mafuyu estava gostando de uma de suas bandas favoritas já era o suficiente para deixa-lo completamente encantado pelo garoto outra vez.

“Eu conheço essa?”

“É aquela que começa com a bateria e depois vem o baixo forte, duuhh, duh, duuuuh.” – respondeu, imitando o som do instrumento com a boca.

Os olhos de Haruki cintilaram e ele tirou as notas em seu instrumento.

“Ah sim, Duuh-duuh-duuuh.”

“ Mas você consegue cantar em inglês, Mafuyu?´´

“Uh...Não, -admitiu.- Mas eu decorei alguns pedaços e de resto, posso tentar fazer sons parecidos!! Eu só quero tentar alcançar as notas!´´

“É esse entusiasmo que eu gosto de ver! – depois, Akihiko apontou na direção do outro rapaz com uma de suas baquetas – Você tá vivo ai dentro desse corpo, Uecchi? “

Ueyonama apenas assentiu sem desgrudar os olhos de sua guitarra, reconhecendo a música pelo timbre do baixo, ele tentava lembrar de seus próprios acordes enquanto seu namorado se posicionava atrás do microfone, por um instante, sentiu que era fitado por seus olhos castanhos – mas não teve coragem de levantar a cabeça para encontra-los.

“Eu vou ditar aqui, ok? Vamos, um..dois..três..”

Akihiko bateu suas baquetas no ritmo da contagem e iniciou a canção, logo sendo seguido por Haruki com o baixo – ele ia entrar junto com o vocal e mesmo que Mafuyu tenha dito que iria apenas cantar foneticamente a maior parte da letra, Uenoyama sabia essa música praticamente de trás pra frente e preencheu as lacunas em sua mente.

O som da introdução se espalhava pelo estúdio em ondas, onde cada instrumento era adicionado lentamente – as notas do baixo se esgueiraram por ele como um arrepio, buscando as notas de sua guitarra para harmonizar e aquele segundo em que Mafuyu inalou profundamente pareceu ser mais longo do que deveria.

A voz de Mafuyu se uniu a canção, como se ele estivesse atendendo o telefone logo após acordar – as primeiras silabas foram baixas demais, mas logo ele encontrou o nível certo de rouquidão. Os sons desconexos que deixavam seus lábios eram quase um charme que encaixava perfeitamente no clima da música, era como tê-lo cochichando algum segredo em seu ouvido.

Ueyonama estava quase se inebriando em sua imaginação, quando de repente as palavras foram ficando mais claras a medida que o refrão se aproximava – apesar do sotaque forte do vocalista, ele conseguiu entender com clareza o que ele dizia:

_I want you, yeah I want you_

_(Eu quero você, sim, eu quero você)_

_I want you, yeah I want you bad_

_(Eu quero você, te quero demais)_

_So bad I can’t think straight_

_(Tanto que eu não consigo pensar direito)_

_So bad all my bones shake_

_(Tanto que os meus ossos tremem)_

_So bad I can’t breath_

_(Tanto que eu não consigo respirar)_   
  


Nesse momento, o vocal era mais aveludado e carente – Ueyonama não sabia dizer se aquilo era graças ao fato dele ter uma letra que conseguia articular ou era pelo clima da música, mas cada entonação que chegava em seus tímpanos batiam em cheio no seu peito – seu coração acelerava além do ritmo que saia pelos amplificadores.

A música novamente se retraia em sua amenidade enquanto ele tentava controlar a ansiedade febril que acometia seus acordes - pareciam escorrer por entre seus dedos como areia enquanto Mafuyu derramava sua alocução. Era quase frustrante como ele parecia estar completamente alheio a essa aflição.

E tão logo, a bateria ficava mais forte – indicando o segundo refrão. Ueyonama precisou se concentrar duas vezes mais para conseguir executar aquela sequencia simples, suas articulações pareciam tremer com a rigidez de seu controle – ele sabia que ficar focado em sua guitarra era a pior coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento, porém sua atenção institivamente buscou Mafuyu.

Ele corou ao perceber que seu namorado também o observava pelo canto dos olhos.

_So won’tcha_

_(Então, porque você não...)_

_Oh, so won’tcha say it?_

_(Porque você não diz?)_

_Oh, so won’t cha give in?_

_(Porque você não se entrega?)_

Mafuyu sorriu da mesma forma que ele havia visto em seu sonho. Ueyonama engoliu a seco, o calor espalhando pelo seu corpo.

_So won’tcha_

_(Então, porque você não...)_

_Oh, won’tcha come on?_

_(Então, porque você não vem?)_

Ele sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem quando Mafuyu começou seus agudos, escutar aquilo em público lhe parecia quase indecente. Quando ele fechou os olhos tudo que conseguia reter eram os gemidos manhosos daquela noite – seus corpos se movendo um contra o outro, a intimidade em seus toques, os lábios macios que trilhavam beijos em seu torto de cima abaixo.

_I can’t breath_

_(Eu não consigo respirar)_

Ueyonama também não conseguia respirar.

A última estrofe da música foi quase como caminhar em uma densa neblina, seus dígitos se moviam de forma automática na guitarra e Ueyonama apenas tinha que confiar em sua memória motora, uma vez que sua mente estava inundada com lembranças de coisas que ainda não tinha vivido.

Ele quase deu um looping de volta para o começo da música mas parou ao notar Mafuyu se afastando do microfone. Ueyonama se sentia um pouco zonzo.

“Wooah-!! Mafuyu-chan, eu não sabia que você conseguia acertar esse tipo de timbre!” – exclamou Haruki, dando um tapinha nos ombros do garoto.

“Achei foda! Dava até pra incorporar um pouco disso nas nossas próximas músicas. O que você acha, Ueno—“

Akihiko se perdeu no meio da sua frase ao encontrar Uenoyama ainda parado na mesma posição, segurando sua guitarra o mais próximo possível de seu corpo. O baterista fez um concha com as mãos em volta da boca e berrou:

“UENOYAMA!!”

O garoto estremeceu, como se tivesse levado um choque.

“EU VOU NO BANHEIRO” – anunciou, correndo porta a fora.

\----

“ELES NOTARAM, EU TENHO CERTEZA!!!”

“O que tá acontecendo?? A gente tá completamente fora de controle!”

“EU JURO POR DEUS, SE AQUILO SUBIR MAIS UMA VEZ HOJE...!!!”

“O que a gente faz agora?!”

“FICAR AQUI NESSE CANTO E DEFINHAR DE VERGONHA”

“OLHAI QUEM VOLTOU!!”

“Uenoyama você desistiu de cavar o buraco?”

“Não importa o quanto eu cavava, o buraco era sempre mais fundo.”

“Sabe...isso é quase uma metáfora.”

\---

No final das contas, ele nem passou perto da banheiro.

Apenas queria sair do estúdio o mais rápido possível e seus pés o levaram diretamente para a área das maquinas de venda automática, que estava vazia para a sua tranquilidade. Ele se sentia patético, onde já se viu ter uma ereção no meio de um ensaio? O momento em que ele mais deveria ser profissional – como ele iria agir e se isso acontecesse durante um show?! Ele não ia conseguir viver consigo mesmo.

“Ah, merda...”- ele suspirou, baixinho.

Uenoyama inspirava e exalava o ar de seus pulmões rapidamente, ele tinha lido em algum lugar que aquilo ajudava a acalmar os nervos mas não tinha certeza se estava funcionando no seu caso – uma vez que o volume dentro de suas calças não parecia diminuir. O garoto empurrou a guitarra ainda mais contra o seu corpo, como se pudesse diminuir seu problema por força bruta.

“Ei, qual foi? ”

A voz grave lhe pegou de surpresa e Ueyonama quase saltou para o outro canto da sala. Enquanto isso, Akihiko puxou o isqueiro do bolso para acender o cigarro que já estava entre seus dedos.

“CO-COMO VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU TAVA AQUI?!’’- indagou, exasperado.

“Bom, por mais que você seja apegado a sua guitarra, eu imaginei que cagar com ela já era passar um pouco dos limites.” – seu tom era sarcástico.

“Eu-eu...”- começou ele, sem saber direito como terminar a frase.

Akihiko tragou profundamente e virou o rosto para outra direção antes de exalar a fumaça de sua boca.

“Ficou de pau duro?”

A naturalidade com a qual Kaji lançou a pergunta foi tão intensa que parecia uma lamina atravessando seu peito.

“GAH!! O QUE?? O QUE?? PFFF, NÃO!!” – ele suava frio sob o olhar do baterista e não demorou muito para que ele cedesse a verdade, baixinho – “...Eu tô.”

“Cara...”

Ueyonama ergueu as duas mãos e as posicionou em forma de “x”.

“Não!!! Eu sei, eu sei!! Isso não é nada profissional, eu vou voltar melhor!!! Só me dá uns... –ele tentou contar em sua cabeça - ...Cinco minutos.”

AKihiko não pode evitar que uma risada lhe escapasse.

“Brother, quem você acha que eu sou? A madre Teresa?” – ele riu um pouco mais, fumaça deixando sua boca como pequenas nuvens – “Todo mundo é homem lá dentro, isso não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças.”

“Hmm.”

“Além do mais, música mexe com a adrenalina mesmo, não é como se fosse incomum—“

“NÃO É ISSO!” – exclamou ele, rosto corando.

“O que é então?” – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ueyonama encarou o carpete que cobria o chão, as palavras escalando as paredes de sua garganta com dificuldade.

“Me...me disseram que é tesão acumulada.” – seu tom era mais baixo que um sussurro.

Akihiko soltou uma exclamação suave, uma mão sobre seu peito.

“Eles crescem tão rápido...”- comentou, como um pai pesaroso.

“CAAALAA A BOCA!!”

Dessa vez, ele gargalhou. Virando de costas por um instante para jogar a bituca do cigarro fora.

“O lado bom, é que tem um jeito fácil de resolver isso.”

“Tem?”

“Ué, você tem um namorado, não tem? – disse parecendo confuso – Acho muito difícil que o Mafuyu recusaria te ajudar.”

Uenoyama a essa altura tinha certeza que o seu rosto estava começando a irradiar calor próprio de tanta vergonha que sentia.

“Mas é só que...Eu não sei...”- as frases dele terminavam sem fim, seus pensamentos pareciam uma vendaval dentro de sua mente, ele apenas tentou resumir tudo em uma simples palavra. – “COMO?!”

Um segundo de silêncio se estendeu entre eles. Então, Kaji juntou o indicador e o polegar de sua mão esquerda e com o indicador da mão direita, apontou em direção do pequeno círculo – aproximando os dois lentamente.

“Bem, primeiro alguém tem que pegar o pênis e colocar...”

“NÃO É ISSO QUE EU PERGUNTEI!!!” – exclamou, agarrando os pulsos de Akihiko e os afastando.

“ENTÃO O QUE VOCÊ PERGUNTOU?!”

“EU...É QUE NÃO É TÃO SIMPLES ASSIM, NÉ?! – ele começou repuxar as cordas do braço de sua guitarra para conter o nervosismo –Eu nem sei como chegar pra ele e falar sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas eu sei que tem um monte de coisa que tem que fazer antes e...eu nem sei por onde começar...”

“Eu tenho cara de google?” – cortou ele.

“EU TO ABRINDO MEU CORAÇÃO AQUI, DESGRAÇA!” – vociferou, chutando uma das pernas do outro rapaz que pulou para se esquivar do golpe.

“Mas é sério!! Você não tem ideia como é fácil hoje em dia!”

De repente, Akihiko tinha um olhar distante como se estivesse relembrando uma memória enterrada no ponto mais profundo do seu subconsciente.

“No meu tempo, se você quisesse saber essas coisas, tinha que alugar filme pornô na locadora...- ele falou, cruzando os braços – E como você tinha cara de maior de idade, tinha que ir lá e olhar nos olhos do caixa enquanto o scanner não lia o código do dvd e seu namorado ficava rindo atrás de você.”

Um arrepio claramente percorreu o corpo do mais velho, como se aquela lembrança lhe causasse um intenso incomodo físico. Uenoyama deu um tapinha em seus ombros, realmente se sentindo sortudo por não ter que passar por uma situação parecida.

“Sinto muito.” – disse solenemente.

“Foram dias intensos...”

Ambos suspiraram pesadamente, sem falar nada por alguns segundos. O moreno tamborilava seus dedos dentro do tênis.

“Eu quero que tudo seja perfeito, - deixou escapar- Como ele merece que seja.”

Akihiro ponderou por um momento e levou uma de suas mãos a cabeça do mais novo, afagando seus cabelos de uma forma um pouco bruta- ainda sim, carinhosa.

“Uma coisa que você tem que entender Uecchi, é que ninguém é imediatamente bom na primeira vez que faz alguma coisa...”

“Uau, valeu o encorajamento.”

“É sério! Vai ser meio ruinzinho no começo? Vai. Você pode pipocar muito rápido? Provável. Vai beliscar uma coisa que não devia? Com certeza. – o mais novo fez uma careta – Mas você vai melhorar com o tempo, tenha fé.”

“Ughh.”

“O mais importante no início é tentar com tudo que você tem, porque não tem nada mais excitante do que sentir que alguém ama você de forma tão profunda.”

Ueyonama ficou pasmo com as palavras de seu amigo, de como ele conseguia ser tão poético de repente.

“Nossa, Kaji—“

“Ah é, e não economiza no lubrificante.”

O contraste das frases uma contra outra, quase lhe causou um curto circuito.

“Ahn.”- foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

“Parece que é tudo igual, mas faz diferença, acredite. – ele soltou uma exclamação, como algo muito importante acabasse de lhe ocorrer – E claro, se agasalhem bem.”

“Agasa-?”

“Camisinha, compra bastante pra deixar de reserva.” – esclareceu. – “Não tem nada pior que chegar nos “finalmentes” e perceber que já usou tudo.”

O garoto estava tão mortificado com todos os conselhos que Akihiko metralhava em sua direção que nem ouviu passos se aproximando pelo corredor, indo em direção da copa do estúdio.

“Se for procurar pornô, toma cuidado, tem muita coisa tensa na internet – procura alguma coisa bem baunilha.”

“Baunilha?” – ambos tornaram a atenção para a voz, encontrando um Haruki muito confuso no vão do corredor – Do que vocês estão falando? Querem tomar sorvete?”

Ueyonama rapidamente se elevou na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergar além de Haruki – que fez o loiro olhar para trás também, procurando o alvo do que ele procurava.

“Ah, não Haru. Eu só tava dando umas dicas pro Ueno...”

“CADE O MAFUYU?” – interrompeu, o garoto.

“Ele ficou na sala arrumando as suas coisas, enquanto eu vim procurar vocês. – falou, apontando para trás. – Se a gente não sair em dois minutos vamos ter que pagar taxa extra.”

O garoto, sem pensar duas vezes, saiu do lado de Akihiko e passou em alta velocidade por Haruki, corredor a dentro em direção a sala – provavelmente, agradecendo silenciosamente que seu namorado não estava por perto para ouvir a conversa.

Quando já estava quase na porta, suas mãos tremulas quase alcançando a maçaneta, ele pode ouvir a voz do baterista chegando em seus ouvidos:

“NÃO ESQUECE UENOYAMA, BAUNILHA!!”

\---

“Caramba, esse dia foi um inferno, agora eu só quero deitar e...”

“Ei!”

“O que foi agora?”

“Vocês não estão curiosos?”

“Sobre?”

“Baunilha?”

“...A gente tem que acordar cedo amanhã...”

“...”

“Não olha assim pra mim, eu não consigo dizer não pra esses olhos.”

“...”

“Vamos logo com isso antes que eu me arrependa.”

“AE GALERA, TÁ LIBERADO!!!”

“AAAAA QUEM É ESSA GENTE TODA?!”

“HOJE A JIRIPOCA VAI PIAR, MERMÃO!!!”

\---

Uenoyama tinha se certificado que sua porta estava devidamente trancada três vezes antes de se permitir deitar completamente em sua cama – já era tarde da noite e todos estavam recolhidos em seus quartos, mas mesmo assim, ele passou cerca de um minuto imerso no silêncio de sua casa, escutando as paredes estalarem até se dar por convencido que estavam todos dormindo. E por mais que ele fizesse todos essas checagens, ele ainda usava fones e deixou o volume no mínimo possível.

Era a primeira vez que ele via um vídeo erótico com dois homens, uma sensação nervosa parecia dançar na boca de seu estômago, a ideia de que talvez ele fosse conhecer naquele momento todos os segredos que precisasse. No entanto, ele se viu acometido pelo mesmo tédio que sentia em todos os outros que já assistira.

Ele sabia que o apelo da coisa, era se imaginar na mesma situação do vídeo mas tudo parecia meio errado naquele cenário. Uenoyama tinha certeza que os gemidos de Mafuyu não seriam tão esganiçados quando os daquele cara e tudo bem que ele só tinha o próprio sonho e algumas músicas para se embasar, mas aqueles sons não lhe causavam a mesma sensação de vertigem.

Os dois homens pareciam muito metódicos naquilo que estavam fazendo, de uma posição para outra sem perder muito tempo, sem parar para apreciar cada curva, cada gesto que o outro tinha para oferecer – ele tinha certeza que quando chegasse o momento dele de fazer sexo, faria questão de explorar cada centímetro do corpo de seu namorado – saborear cada som que saísse de sua boca, entender as frases mais desconexas que pudesse proferir, marcar sua pele quente em locais que só eles saberiam.

_Deus_, o que ele não daria para ouvir Mafuyu dizer seu primeiro nome em um sussurro na escuridão de seu quarto, embaixo de suas cobertas.

O rapaz fechou seus olhos se perdendo completamente no cenário de sua mente enquanto sua mão se esgueirava além da barra de sua cueca, abraçando seu comprimento – movendo-se lentamente de cima a baixo, imaginando os dedos delicados do seu namorando o provocando cada vez mais.

Ele mordeu os lábios para abafar o gemido que ameaçava escapar, quase visualizando o sorriso travesso se formando no rosto de Mafuyu, a brisa quente que era seu riso conta a sua pele. Antes que se dessa conta, seu próprio quadril estava se movendo, buscando ainda mais fricção.

“Ah..Ah...”- suspirou ele, afundando a cabeça em seu travesseiro.

O ritmo ficava cada vez mais e mais errático, à medida que ele sentia o clímax se aproximar – era quase como aquela precipitação antes da primeira queda de uma montanha-russa, a antecipação borbulhando em seu abdômen, o coração palpitando contra o seu peito, o modo com o qual ele prendia a respiração por um momento antes de se deixar levar por completo.

“Hmm-Ah...Mafuyu.”- ele chamou, mesmo sabendo que não havia como o outro rapaz lhe ouvir.

Só agora Uenoyama havia notado que o seu celular tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo, o vídeo completamente voltado para o colchão de sua cama e os fones já estavam fora de seus ouvidos.

Mas a imagem de Mafuyu era completamente nítida em sua mente.

Como ele desejava que seu namorado pudesse estar ali também.


	7. Good old-fashioned lover boy

Em um dos seus muitos cochilos rotineiros, Uenoyama se encontrava estranhamente desconfortável e mesmo inconsciente, ele tinha a vaga sensação de que seu sono estava durando tempo demais, como se houvesse um alarme tocando em algum lugar longínquo da sua mente, que ele não conseguia encontrar.

Essa aflição quase foi o bastante para acordá-lo, até que o rapaz sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro suavemente.

“Eu não posso jogar hoje…” — ele murmurou grogue, já era uma resposta automática. — “Combinei com o Mafuyu de tocar guitarra depois do almoço.”

“Uenoyama-kun...”

“Huh?”

Ele abriu os olhos um pouco atordoado, franzindo mais e mais o cenho à medida que a imagem do namorado entrava em foco na sua visão. Não era comum ser acordado por Mafuyu, ele geralmente demorava uns dez minutos para chegar até lá e, naquela altura, Itaya já havia pulado na frente de sua carteira aos gritos assim que a campainha anunciava o começo do intervalo.

Mas, naquele dia, tudo estava estranhamente quieto.

“Cadê o Itaya?” — indagou em meio a um bocejo.

Mafuyu percorreu o ambiente com o olhar antes de apontar um pouco mais adiante, na fileira próxima da parede, onde encontraram algo que parecia uma ilusão de ótica: Itaya ainda estava sentado em seu lugar, curvado sobre a carteira, como se a aula não tivesse acabado. Uenoyama virou-se para Mafuyu visivelmente confuso, no que este apenas deu de ombros. Em silêncio, eles concordaram em ir até lá para averiguar o acontecido.

Ao se aproximarem, notaram que o rapaz parecia hipnotizado pelo mecanismo que continuava a expulsar o grafite de sua lapiseira sempre que ele clicava na extremidade superior. Haviam seis minas de grafite espalhadas pelo seu caderno, que estava aberto, mas completamente em branco, sem nenhuma anotação da aula anterior.

“Ei, cara!” — chamou Uenoyama, chutando de leve a perna da sua cadeira, enquanto o outro acenava com a mão na frente do seu rosto.

A mesa toda estremeceu junto com o sobressalto de Itaya, que tinha o rosto completamente vermelho, como se tivesse sido pego no ato e exposto coisas que deveria manter por debaixo dos panos.

“O- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?” — gaguejou ele.

“Você… Sabe que o sinal tocou, né?”

O outro rapaz olhou em volta, completamente perdido ao notar as carteiras vazias ao seu redor e suspirou desinteressado.

“É mesmo, né?”

Uenoyama e Mafuyu trocaram olhares curiosos. Aquilo era sério.

“Então...?” — cutucou Uenoyama.

“Então?” — retrucou de forma vaga.

Houve uma pausa longa e desconfortável.

“Você não ia jogar basquete hoje?”

“Hm, não, acho que não.”

O moreno soltou uma exclamação de espanto porque ouvir Itaya proferir aquelas palavras parecia quebrar alguma lei fundamental do universo.

“Achei que você ia ajudar o Ueki nos treinos.” — observou Mafuyu.

Uenoyama tinha quase se esquecido daquele detalhe, mas era verdade. Itaya abriu a boca para responder, porém tudo que lhe subia à garganta eram algumas poucas sílabas desconexas. Quando conseguiu juntá-las em uma frase coerente, disse:

“Ele… Ueki perguntou de mim?” — havia um pequeno desespero na sua voz.

Uenoyama pôde ver o pouco ânimo que havia no rosto de seu amigo se esvaindo de suas feições à medida que lhe respondia:

“Não, ele não perguntou nada pra mim.”

Itaya cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos e respirou profundamente, talvez na intenção de abafar um grito, mas em vez disso, ele apenas exalou o ar na forma de uma risada desgostosa.

“É, faz sentido” — depois de um momento, ele espiou pelas frestas que havia criado entre seus dedos — “Vocês vão à loja de conveniência hoje?”

O impacto da mudança em sua entonação pegou os dois garotos desprevenidos. Em um espaço de meros segundos Itaya parecia esboçar o mesmo sorriso de orelha a orelha que lhe era costumeiro e as mãos que antes escondiam seu rosto se juntaram, produzindo um forte CLAP diante deles.

“Diz que sim, por favor, eu daria tudo por aquelas batatinhas de barbecue agora.”

“Bem…”

Os dois haviam planejado comer algum lanche da cantina para ganhar mais tempo no ensaio improvisado, mas Uenoyama se interrompeu ao sentir Mafuyu discretamente puxar a barra da sua camisa.

“Sim, a gente vai.” — respondeu o ruivo.

“Porra, gente, valeu mesmo! Vocês são meus salvadores!” — ele ergueu o indicador, subitamente se lembrando de algo — “Só cuidado que a roda de trás da bike tá meio bamba.”

_ \--- _

_ “Ugh, achei que a gente tinha arrumado a bike” _

_ “Eu acho que a gente só quebrou mais ainda.” _

_ “A gente precisa mesmo ir? Eu sinto que vamos pegar tétano só de olhar pra aquela bicicleta.” _

_ “Ok, ok. Realmente tem o risco de pegar tétano e talvez a gente se estabaque na rua se a roda soltar no meio do caminho…” _

_ “Até agora não vi nenhuma vantagem…” _

_ “MAS… Se a viagem for perigosa, Mafuyu vai ter que passar o caminho todo bem agarrado na gente.” _

_ “...” _

_ “Vambora.” _

_ \--- _

Uenoyama não entendia por que estava suando tanto.

Era incontestável a queda da temperatura desde que dezembro havia começado, afinal, mesmo que tivessem colocado o blazer do uniforme antes de saírem, aquilo pouco os protegia do vento gélido que os atingia nas descidas de cada ladeira.

No entanto, ele sentia o sangue fervendo embaixo da pele e os nós dos dedos latejando no guidão, de tanto que tentava controlar a bicicleta quanto o próprio estômago, que dava cambalhotas dentro dele. 

Os braços de Mafuyu enlaçaram sua cintura firmemente com as mãos sobrepostas uma na outra, tal qual um fecho de cinto de segurança, e descansavam rente ao seu colo. Dependendo do ritmo das pedaladas, elas roçavam perigosamente perto do zíper do seu jeans.

Ao final de uma curva fechada, o coração quase pulou para fora do peito quando o corpo inteiro de Mafuyu se pressionou contra o seu e o nariz gelado dele deslizou pela sua nuca.

“Que frio.” — ele comentou, escondendo o rosto em suas costas.

“A- a gente tá quase chegando.” — respondeu, tentando pedalar mais rápido sem saber quem se esfarelaria primeiro, ele ou a bicicleta. 

Felizmente, chegaram inteiros na loja de conveniência, alguns em melhor estado do que outros e, Uenoyama tinha que admitir, a bicicleta estava ganhando dele nesse ranking. 

Enquanto ele se encarregou de pegar a cesta de compras, Mafuyu aproveitou que o aquecimento da loja deixava o clima mais ameno dentro do ambiente para se espreguiçar. A visão do pedacinho de pele entre a barra da blusa e a calça do rapaz fez o rosto de Uenoyama ruborizar ainda mais.

Eles passaram alguns momentos em silêncio estudando as prateleiras de comida dentro da loja em busca de algo que os apetecia, até que a voz suave de Mafuyu se fez presente:

“Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles?”

“Ueki e Itaya?” — o ruivo assentiu — “Não sei, pra mim tava tudo normal até hoje.”

“Sério?” — ele franziu o cenho — “Eu notei que alguma coisa tava acontecendo entre eles, mas não quis me intrometer.”

“Como assim “alguma coisa” acontecendo entre eles?!” — perguntou, espiando por cima da estante de macarrão instantâneo.

“Você sabe se o Itaya é hétero?”

Uenoyama, que ainda não estava completamente acostumado com a naturalidade que Mafuyu trazia a tona esses assuntos, desviou os olhos acanhado, mas ainda sim, respondeu:

“Não sei, nunca perguntei. Mas eu sempre só vi ele com garotas.”

“Hmm…” — ponderou Mafuyu, colocando vários pacotes de salgadinho na cesta quando eles se encontraram no fim das estantes. — “… Engraçado.”

“Por que?”

“Porque eu só vejo o Itaya com o Ueki.”

Os últimos meses passaram na mente de Uenoyama como um filme acelerado, enquanto eles tomavam o seu lugar na fila do caixa e, embora não conseguisse dizer quando aconteceu algo que mudou o relacionamento deles, era verdade que seus amigos estavam passando cada vez mais tempo juntos.

“Mas… Mas isso não é normal? Tipo, eles treinam juntos e tal”

“É, mas você já parou pra pensar por que o Itaya é tão obcecado em treinar basquete quando ele é do time de futebol?”

A razão que havia concluído era apenas que Itaya possuía um enorme interesse em esportes no geral, simples assim. No entanto, era indiscutível que o rapaz praticava basquete em qualquer tempo livre que tivesse e, às vezes, até mesmo seus colegas do time de futebol reclamavam que ele parecia mais sério na quadra do que no campo. Talvez realmente existisse alguma intenção mais profunda...

Antes que pudessem continuar o assunto, Mafuyu se deu conta de que tinham se esquecido de pegar bebidas e prontamente rodou seus calcanhares para se dirigir a parte de trás da loja, onde ficavam as geladeiras, deixando o outro garoto sozinho na fila.

Seus olhos azuis se pegaram notando os pacotinhos de doces estranhos e outros cacarecos sem importância posicionados ali justamente para incentivar alguma compra por impulso e o rapaz estava prestes a se dar um metafórico tapinha nas costas por não ceder aquelas tentações, já que poupar dinheiro era o seu orgulho. Porém, ele logo se deparou com os pequenos pacotes quadrados com embalagem chamativa em um cantinho da prateleira, quase camuflados no meio de tantas outras cores berrantes. Uenoyama engoliu a seco.

Ali estavam. Como se para caçoar dele.

_ As camisinhas. _

Fazia um tempo que ele estava tentando comprar algumas – seguindo o conselho de Akihiko. Afinal, era impossível fingir que tudo aquilo que vinha rebuliçando dentro dele não existia, entretanto, sempre que entrava numa loja obstinado a fazer sua compra o garoto se via atormentado por um novo questionamento, como, por exemplo: Qual seria a melhor marca? Será que ele era alérgico a látex? Qual era, de fato, o tamanho do seu pau e como ter certeza disso? Fazia diferença ter sabor ou não? Por que elas sempre eram vendidas tão perto dos doces?

E principalmente:

_ Por que caralhos algumas brilhavam no escuro? _

Aquelas perguntas tanto o assombravam que ele sempre se via saindo da loja de conveniência derrotado e jurando que conseguiria na próxima vez.

E aqui estava ele, na próxima vez – mas ele dançaria tango vestido de palhaço antes de sequer cogitar passar a vergonha de comprar esse tipo de coisa pela primeira vez na frente do próprio namorado! Era absolutamente impossível.

“Ei, ei!” — uma voz estranha o tirou dos próprios pensamentos. O rapaz do caixa estava apontando para sua direção e depois para o balcão. —“Caixa livre!”

“Ah, sim, perdão!” — respondeu, percorrendo o curto espaço livre a passos rápidos.

“Sem problema!” — assegurou com um sorriso — “Bem-vindo!”

O atendente não parecia ser muito mais velho do que ele e definitivamente não era o tipo que trabalhava em lojas de conveniência. Ele tinha o cabelo todo descolorido, a franja presa para cima – parecendo uma planta acima da sua cabeça – e alguns brincos na orelha esquerda. Uenoyama quase perguntou se ele fazia parte de alguma banda.

“Você demorou um pouco para responder, pensei que estava com fones de ouvido e eu com problema de vista, haha!” — e riu sozinho, enquanto passava os produtos pelo scanner. Provavelmente havia feito uma piada que só ele entendia.

Uenoyama riu, um pouco sem jeito.

“Eu só estava um pouco distraído mesmo...”

De repente, o atendente o encarou atentamente.

“Ah! Agora que eu me lembrei!” — exclamou animado. — “Você é o garoto daquela vez!”

Uenoyama apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Você tem sorte, a gente acabou de receber uma remessa daquilo que você tava procurando!”

“Que… Eu? Procurando?” — repetiu, tentando encontrar algum sentido no que lhe foi dito.

“É, ué” — comentou, como se estivesse falando o óbvio — “Devo dizer que você tem um ótimo senso de qualidade porque a demanda é bem grande.”

“Eu não faço ideia do que você...”

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, o garoto se deparou com uma caixa preta com detalhes dourados tal qual um presente, mas, na verdade, era apenas um stand de embalagem – repleto de pequenos pacotinhos quadrados de plástico brilhante.

“É a pleasure delux jumbo spicy edition! Parece que realmente é a marca do momento, todo mundo tá atrás.”

Se Uenoyama tivesse virado a cabeça mais rápido, com certeza teria quebrado o pescoço. Ele espiou por cima do ombro Mafuyu no outro extremo da loja, tentando escolher entre duas bebidas e – ainda bem – completamente alheio àquela conversa.

“E quem disse que eu tava atrás disso?!?” — murmurou com certa agressividade, fazendo sinal para que o outro rapaz também baixasse o tom da sua voz.

“Bem, é que sempre que vem aqui você fica encarando a prateleira de camisinhas como se fosse soltar laser dos olhos, mas nunca leva nenhuma…” — ele encolheu os ombros — “Eu só pensei que você estivesse procurando uma coisa mais específica e nunca achava.”

Uenoyama rangeu os dentes audivelmente.

“São boas mesmo?” — indagou, tentando vencer seu embaraço.

“Cara, você sabe por que elas se chamam spicy edition?”

“Desculpa a demora, Uenoyama-kun.”

Assim que ouviu a voz do namorado ele prontamente se jogou em cima do balcão com a desculpa de apoiar o cotovelo, expulsando a caixa da superfície, e pela forma com a qual o atendente se esquivou para baixo, ele provavelmente pegou o produto no ar antes que caísse no chão e o colocou em algum lugar atrás do balcão.

“Eu não sabia se o Itaya ia preferir o normal ou…” — o ruivo interrompeu sua própria frase ao se deparar com Uenoyama, com rosto apoiado em uma das mãos e braço cobrindo até mesmo o scanner da registradora, enquanto o atendente parecia estar brincando de esconde-esconde.

Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado, visivelmente confuso.

“Você tá escondendo alguma coisa?”

“Eu? Eu, escondendo alguma coisa?! Jamais!” — negou ele, de maneira tão espalhafatosa que beirava ao cômico.

“Eu também não estou escondendo nada!” — anunciou o atendente, emergindo de trás do balcão com os dois polegares erguidos de forma positiva.

Mafuyu olhou para as três bebidas que carregava em seus braços e voltou a olhar para os rapazes, dizendo:

“Eu também não...”

“Que bom!” — concluiu Uenoyama, pegando as bebidas dele e colocando no caixa. — “Se estivesse, seria roubo.”

“E roubar é muito ruim!” — constatou o atendente, passando o resto das compras no leitor de código de barras.

“Hoshino-san!”

De repente, uma pilha de caixas adentrou pela porta dos fundos. Parecia ter uma pessoa em algum lugar embaixo delas e Uenoyama nunca se sentiu tão feliz em ver um gerente de loja de conveniência antes.

“As minhas costas estão me matando, você poderia repor esses produtos? Eu finalizo a comanda deles.”

“Sim, senhor!” — confirmou o rapaz, pegando as caixas com certa dificuldade e se dirigindo à prateleira perto da entrada.

O senhor de meia idade resmungou baixinho, enquanto terminava de fechar o valor da compra. Uenoyama nem esperou Mafuyu tentar dividir a conta, ele apenas deu o dinheiro para sair correndo de lá o mais rápido possível. Ao passarem pelo atendente de cabelos descoloridos, ele perguntou em voz alta:

“Você quer que eu guarde pra você?”

Uenoyama pegou Mafuyu pelos ombros e o direcionou para a saída antes que o namorado fizesse algum questionamento. As palavras saíram de sua boca tão apressadas que pareciam emendar uma na outra quando respondeu:

“Eunãoqueronadavaleu.”

Ele caminhou a passos rápidos até a bicicleta e depois de colocar tudo na cesta, sinalizou para Mafuyu sentar no banco do carona – que prontamente obedeceu, envolvendo-o com os braços mais uma vez. Ele não pode evitar soltar um suspiro cansado.

“Cara estranho.”

Uenoyama sentiu o riso de Mafuyu eriçar os pelos da sua nuca.

“Você que é estranho.”

_ \--- _

_ “Eu acho que a gente devia voltar e comprar.” _

_ “Primeiro: eu acho que não quero voltar lá nunca mais na nossa vida. Segundo: Ele disse que é tamanho jumbo!” _

_ “E daí?” _

_ "Daí que a gente não sabe o nosso tamanho e se alguma coisa aqui fosse tamanho “jumbo” já teríamos notado a essa altura.” _

_ “Vocês tão preocupados com isso?! Eu tô preocupado com a parte do “spicy”!!” _

_ “Como assim?” _

_ “Eu não quero ser o Uenoyama que vai ter que explicar pra um médico que passou pimenta no pinto.” _

_ “PIMENTA ONDE?????!!!” _

\---

Nada, nem mesmo o aplicativo de previsão do tempo, poderia prepará-los para a tempestade torrencial que os pegou de surpresa saindo da estação naquela noite de sábado. O vento estava tão forte que conseguia virar guarda-chuvas do avesso e a água caia com tanta violência que causava dor ao bater no corpo e o pior: parecia que não daria trégua tão cedo.

Não havia muita coisa a ser feita naquela situação, então eles logo tomaram a conclusão de ir a pé o resto do caminho – afinal, já estavam completamente ensopados. Quanto mais cedo pudessem se abrigar de forma definitiva, melhor.

Mafuyu o guiava pela mão, enquanto eles corriam – Uenoyama ainda não sabia direito o caminho até o apartamento dele sem a ajuda de um aplicativo e ter a vista toda embaçada por água não lhe favorecia nem um pouco. A subida da escadaria do prédio foi um pouco caótica, uma vez que a sola dos seus sapatos estavam praticamente deslizando nos degraus, mas eles só se permitiram pegar fôlego depois que passaram da porta de entrada do apartamento.

Só depois de entrar em um ambiente fechado que Uenoyama notou o quanto suas roupas estavam pesadas de tanto absorver chuva – seu corpo tremia embaixo das camadas de roupa que agora nada faziam para protegê-lo do frio. Porém, antes mesmo que fizesse menção de tirar as meias úmidas, ele ouviu Mafuyu dizer com uma voz trêmula:

“Vem comigo.”

Ainda segurando sua mão, o outro rapaz começou a puxá-lo corredor a dentro – eles tropeçavam nos próprios pés, enquanto deixavam um trilha de pequenas poças por onde passavam. De repente, Uenoyama se viu em uma área de serviço estreita – de um lado, havia uma estante com toalhas e cestas e do outro um pequeno lavabo com uma pequena porta de correr no extremo oposto da parede. Mafuyu puxou a porta e adentrou o cômodo, que parecia ser o banheiro.

“Porque você me trouxe aqui?” — indagou.

O som de água corrente logo chegou aos seus ouvidos – o vapor quente veio em seguida e seu corpo pareceu amolecer em resposta àquele calor aconchegante.

“Pra você tirar a roupa, ué.” — quando voltou à área de serviço, ele já estava com o torso nu, carregando o casaco e a camisa nos braços.

O coração de Uenoyama parou de bater por um segundo.

“COMO ASSIM TIRAR A ROUPA?!” — sua voz falhando pelo susto.

“Se você ficar com essa roupa molhada vai acabar ficando doente.” — ele fungou — “Eu já comecei a encher a banheira com água quente, então você pode ir tomar banho primeiro.”

Uenoyama sentiu um calafrio, seu corpo parecia querer se contrair para não ter que encostar no tecido gélido das roupas e apenas a ideia de um banho quente já era irresistível por si só – no entanto, seu namorado estava com a pele mais pálida que uma folha de papel e o queixo tremendo involuntariamente. Com certeza, Mafuyu estava com tanto frio quanto ele ou mais.

“Nada disso, você vai primeiro.”

“Mas você é a visita.” — replicou.

“E você é o vocalista da minha banda!” — rebateu impaciente — “Você não pode ficar doente também!”

Ele sabia que tinham atingido um impasse quando a expressão no rosto de Mafuyu se fechou, seu lábio inferior proeminente, formando um beicinho. Uenoyama apenas o encarou de volta – tentando se mostrar firme em sua decisão, ao mesmo tempo que o seu corpo inteiro parecia implorar para ele mergulhar naquela banheira. O moreno mordeu os lábios, ansioso por um momento, mas antes que se desse conta – a pergunta já havia sido feita:

“Você quer tomar banho comigo?”

Quando se deparou com os olhos arregalados de Mafuyu, ele quase quis poder pegar a sua pergunta ainda no ar e forçá-la de volta garganta abaixo como se nunca tivesse existido. Sua face, antes gélida, agora ardia em chamas.

“Des… Desculpa, eu-eu sei que isso é estranho, nem sei porque perguntei isso, deixa pra lá.”

Sem conseguir aguentar o silêncio que se seguiu, ele respirou fundo, começando a despir-se de forma desajeitada, tentando não tropeçar muito em suas próprias palavras:

“Es-esquece o que eu disse, vo-você tem razão, eu vou logo na frente.”

Uenoyama percebeu que o namorado havia desviado o olhar por pura educação, apertando o casaco e a camisa que já estavam em seus braços contra o corpo. Ele parecia tentar se encolher o máximo possível, cobrindo o rubor do rosto com o cabelo bagunçado.

O moreno engoliu a seco, sentindo que precisava dizer algo para quebrar aquela atmosfera, mas agora, completamente nu, ele se via desconcertado demais para ter qualquer tipo de conversa, sua mente estava completamente vazia. Então, sem opções, ele entrou no outro cômodo e pulou na banheira – mergulhando na água quente. Talvez o choque de temperatura o ajudasse a formar frases como um ser humano normal.

“Não é estranho…” — ao emergir, ouviu a voz de Mafuyu se esgueirando do outro lado da porta.

“O quê...?” — indagou, ainda meio desnorteado.

“Eu disse que não é estranho.” — sua voz agora estava mais próxima.

Quando tornou a abrir seus olhos, os orbes azuis encontraram a figura de seu namorado em pé no vão da porta e não conseguiram deixar de percorrê-lo de cima a baixo – dos cabelos acaju que adornavam seu rosto até a ponta dos seus pés. A pele levemente rosada graças ao vapor quente que havia no ambiente, totalmente exposta e bela. Qualquer devaneio que um dia tivera, jamais se compararia.

Uenoyama se esqueceu de como respirar por alguns segundos.

“Você tá me encarando…” — falou encabulado com um meio sorriso.

O garoto soltou uma exclamação no que afundou mais um pouco na banheira, deixando seu rosto parcialmente submerso e começou a contar os azulejos na parede à sua frente, enquanto ouvia Mafuyu caminhar em sua direção com passos tímidos.

“Mas pode olhar, viu? Eu não ligo.”

Uenoyama começou a exalar bolhas embaixo d’água para tentar controlar a sua respiração. Parecia que se ele não mantivesse os braços cruzados sobre o peito seu coração ia quebrar a sua caixa torácica de tanto bater contra ela. 

Ele se pegou espiando com o canto dos olhos, enquanto seu namorado se sentava no banquinho rente a banheira e ligava a ducha – praticamente se deleitando na forma com a qual as articulações do outro rapaz pareciam amolecer a medida que a água quente ia descendo pelo seu corpo, quase como se estivesse se derretendo por completo.

Ele se sentia zonzo com todo aquele calor.

“Ei…”

Antes que pudesse recobrar todos os sentidos, seu namorado estava debruçado na borda da banheira – terrivelmente próximo. O moreno se afastou, indo para o outro lado por puro reflexo, apesar de que isso não o afastava muito do outro rapaz.

“Você tem certeza que isso é ok?”

“I-isso o que?”

“Isso.” — disse, gesticulando entre eles e depois o ambiente ao seu redor.

Uenoyama franziu o cenho.

“Claro que é!! Fui eu mesmo que perguntei, ué!!” — sua voz novamente falhava em meio aos agudos.

Mafuyu abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a em suas mãos.

“Mas você não parece estar ok…” — refletiu ele — “Você tá desconfortável.”

“E-EU NÃO-!”

“Eu não quero que você se pressione só porque acha que—”  
  
Mafuyu foi incapaz de concluir sua fala, pois teve as bochechas agarradas pelo namorado, espremendo sua boca em um biquinho.

“NÃO É NADA DISSO!!” — vociferou ele, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos do outro rapaz. — “Eu só… Eu só…”

Ele retirou as mãos do rosto de Mafuyu e as ergueu no ar, grunhindo em frustração para depois bater na superfície da água, despejando o líquido para fora da banheira. Uenoyama rangia os dentes, mas acabou se dando por vencido.

“Promete que não vai rir? É bem estupido…” — falou meio contrariado, sentindo seu rosto arder.

O ruivo assentiu, seus olhos castanhos estavam atentos.

“Eu sei que sou péssimo com essas coisas de afeto físico e tal… Mas não é que eu não queira, é só que… Parece que qualquer coisinha é demais pra minha cabeça processar e, sei lá…” — ele deu uma pausa para tentar encontrar as palavras certas — “Eu quero poder me acostumar a isso, a ser íntimo… E eu achei que… Tomar banho juntos fosse…”

Uenoyama perdeu a linha do pensamento quando viu Mafuyu afundar o rosto na curva de seu cotovelo e tudo que lhe era visível era a ponta da sua orelha, que começava a apresentar um leve tom rubro.

“Eii! O que foi?” — chamou, bagunçando os cabelos ruivos para chamar-lhe a atenção. — “Eu disse alguma coisa errada?”

Mafuyu soltou uma leve risadinha pelo nariz, tornando a encarar o moreno mais uma vez.

“Eu tô contente.” — murmurou, como se fosse um segredo.

As palavras pareciam evaporar na ponta de sua língua, então o moreno se resguardou apenas a acariciar as madeixas ruivas do namorado.

“Eu queria que você entendesse que era isso, sabe?” — o ruivo suspirou — “Ser íntimo…”

Mafuyu se inclinava contra seu toque, como um filhote de gato pedindo por mais carinho. Ele acatou sem problema, ora retirando um fio de cabelo que havia grudado em sua testa, ora deslizando os dedos pelas curvas de seu rosto. Uenoyama se surpreendeu ao notar que, apesar de seu batimento cardíaco estar nas alturas, ele se sentia estranhamente calmo.

“São essas coisas… Tomar banho juntos, ficar abraçados, dormir na mesma cama… E não só sexo.” — ele levou sua mão até a de seu namorado, mantendo-a perto de si, enquanto arrumava sua postura. — “Por exemplo, a gente não precisa transar porque a gente tá pelado.”

O moreno pigarreou, ainda desconcertado com o jeito que seu namorado falava sobre esse assunto, mas agora ele também se encontrava rindo.

“A gente pode só ficar assim…” — comentou, encaixando a mão sobre seu rosto. Uenoyama conseguiu sentir o sorriso dele se formando antes de vê-lo — “E tá tudo bem.”

“Oh.”

Foi como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado subitamente na mente de Uenoyama. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que as coisas poderiam ser tão simples assim, que aquilo era sequer uma possibilidade. Havia uma certa pressão que pairava sobre sua cabeça como um pedregulho na beira de um penhasco, que em todos os momentos – qualquer toque, qualquer beijo por mais efêmeros que fossem, vinham com expectativa invisível de que ele deveria se predispor a algo **mais.**

De que transar era uma coisa que ele **deveria** fazer, que deveria acometê-lo de forma natural e rápida e que todos os relacionamentos funcionam desse jeito. _ Todos fazem, é normal _.

Essa ideia foi enclausurada em seu pensamento, lentamente se metamorfoseando em ansiedade – de não estar preparado quando uma carícia inocente inevitavelmente evoluísse para sexo e ele se visse perdido de tal forma que frustraria Mafuyu… Estragando seu relacionamento por completo.

Nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que aquilo não lhe era exigido de forma alguma. Que um carinho poderia ser apenas um carinho e somente isso. E isso não queria dizer que ele amava menos o seu namorado, não era uma forma menor de demonstrar todo o sentimento que explodia dentro dele.

Ele respirou aliviado, como se tivesse passado muito tempo prendendo o fôlego.

“Mafuyu…” — chamou baixinho, os olhos castanhos lhe fitavam curiosos. — “Eu posso lavar seu cabelo?”

O ruivo nem precisou responder, era óbvio pelo jeito que pareceu resplandecer de tão empolgado. Ele rapidamente esticou o braço até o lugar onde seu shampoo estava, abrindo a tampa e despejando uma quantidade considerável na palma do outro rapaz. Uenoyama sentiu a suave fragrância de baunilha atingir suas narinas e logo percebeu de onde vinha o cheiro que tanto o deliciava no namorado.

Mafuyu se inclinou em sua direção para que o outro pudesse ter fácil acesso à sua cabeça. Uenoyama começou a espalhar o shampoo, os dígitos massageando os cabelos ruivos em movimentos tímidos – não sabia se admitiria isso em voz alta, mas ele sempre quis uma desculpa para passar tanto tempo mexendo nas madeixas do namorado e talvez por isso, estivesse trabalhando de uma forma mais lenta do que fosse preciso.

Não que o outro rapaz reclamasse, ele parecia estar se deleitando com aquilo tudo – seus olhos estavam fechados, gotículas de águas pendiam dos longos cílios, por vezes, percorrendo o seu rosto até serem pegas na curva de um sorriso. Quando se sentiu mais confiante, Uenoyama afundou seus dedos e massageou-lhe o couro cabeludo – ganhando suspiros de aprovação.

“Você deveria fazer isso mais vezes...” — insinuou o ruivo, enquanto o outro enxaguava a espuma de seu cabelo.

“Nada me impede.” — respondeu, deixando a implicação no ar.

Ambos riram baixinho, o som se perdendo no meio do vapor. Mafuyu estendeu sua mão, jogando a franja de Uenoyama para trás em um movimento fluido.

“Eu posso...?”

“Claro.” — respondeu timidamente.

À medida que Mafuyu ia massageando o shampoo em sua cabeça ele se pegou desejando ter um cabelo maior – só para que aquele momento durasse um pouco mais.

\----

Uenoyama já havia notado a tendência que seu namorado tinha de usar roupas folgadas, especialmente dentro de casa – talvez, a forma com a qual ele mais se sentisse confortável era se deixando afogar no tecido que cobria seu corpo, as camisas sempre pendiam de algum ombro e vez ou outra ele tropeçava na barra da própria calça. Alguma coisa sobre “deixar o corpo respirar”.

No entanto, quando vestiu a muda de roupa que lhe fora emprestada se surpreendeu ao perceber que a camisa servia perfeitamente e que a calça de moletom era um pouco apertada demais, agarrada nas coxas e panturrilha. Era curiosa a forma com a qual seus corpos diferiam, apesar de terem quase a mesma altura e tipo físico.

O cheiro de amaciante presente no tecido de algodão já lhe era familiar. Se fechasse os olhos sentiria claramente Mafuyu em seus braços, enquanto inspiraria o aroma na curva do pescoço dele.

Uenoyama se sentia estranhamente agitado com essa percepção.

E não era só isso.

Quanto mais tempo passava naquele apartamento, mais eletricidade estática parecia percorrer seu corpo, o instigando à medida que ia notando como tudo a sua volta emanava a presença do outro rapaz – a personalidade dele aparecendo em diversos míseros detalhes; na forma desordenada com a qual empilhava os ingredientes no balcão da cozinha, as pequenas bagunças entulhadas em algum cantinho para que não fossem notadas, no perfume sutilmente impregnado nas almofadas do sofá. Era como se ele estivesse completamente imerso na existência de Mafuyu, no centro do seu universo.

Uenoyama nunca havia se sentido tão repleto de outra pessoa e, apesar disso, não se sentia sufocado. Pelo contrário, ele queria se afundar mais e mais.

Ele se pegou até mesmo gostando das tarefas mundanas que dividiam. Uenoyama tentando ajudar na preparação do jantar, Mafuyu se assegurando de que teriam algo realmente comestível, eles sentados à mesa lado a lado passando mais tempo aproveitando a companhia do que jantando de fato… Era como se aquilo fosse um pequeno preview do que suas vidas poderiam ser e esse pensamento fazia seu peito se encher de um calor cálido que ele não sabia muito bem como expressar.

Uenoyama se sentia acolhido, seguro. Talvez aquilo fosse a intimidade que tanto desejava afinal.

Quando o namorado foi procurar no armário roupas de cama extras Uenoyama ficou no sofá com Kedama em seu colo porque, por alguma razão, o cachorrinho havia decidido que ali era um bom lugar para cochilar e, bem, não tinha um nervo dentro dele que fosse capaz de se mover para acordar o bichinho. Ele pegou o celular e agradeceu silenciosamente pela chuva forte que ainda caia do lado de fora, enquanto teclava o número da sua mãe na tela. Ele não queria ir embora aquela noite.

“Então, pois é… Vou ficar aqui mesmo. Não, não tem problema.” — uma pausa foi feita, para que ouvisse sua mãe listando todas as preocupações que tinha — “Ok, eu volto de manhã cedo. Ok. Ok. Tchau.”

O rapaz se sobressaltou de leve quando Kedama subitamente se levantou de seu colo como uma pipoca numa panela quente, pulando para fora do sofá. Os olhos azuis o acompanharam e logo compreendeu o alvoroço ao ver Mafuyu adentrando a sala com travesseiros e cobertores empilhados nos braços.

“Você já conseguiu falar com sua mãe?” — ele indagou e apenas os olhos castanhos se faziam notar atrás da pilha.

“Já, ela disse que mesmo que a chuva passasse ia ficar muito tarde pra pegar o metrô, então…”

Mafuyu apenas largou tudo que carregava no sofá e prontamente se jogou em cima da pilha de roupa de cama, com o corpo esticado nas almofadas vagas e a cabeça quase em cima da perna de Uenoyama. Quando virou o rosto em sua direção, ele mal pôde conter o sorriso nos lábios. O coração do moreno bateu timidamente em seu peito.

“Eu não quero dormir ainda, vamos assistir um filme?"

Mesmo que houvesse algum motivo para negá-lo, Uenoyama não teria condições de argumentar contra os orbes castanhos que lhe demandam atenção de forma manhosa – talvez fosse verdade aquilo que diziam dos bichos de estimação parecerem com os donos. Ele simplesmente assentiu – concordando com o filme que seu namorado escolhera, sem se importar muito com o que iam ver. O importante, na verdade, era apenas estarem juntos.

À medida que o filme ia desenrolando na tela da televisão, Uenoyama criava coragem para se aconchegar mais perto de seu namorado – um centímetro de cada vez, até que finalmente estavam sentados lado a lado. Vez ou outra se pegavam lançando olhares curiosos na direção do outro – como se estivessem arquitetando um plano –, mas a verdade é que assim que Mafuyu apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro as coisas foram evoluindo meio que na tentativa e erro em um encaixe confuso de braços e pernas, até finalmente chegarem a uma posição que parecia confortável para ambos.

Eles ficaram deitados de conchinha, já que o sofá era meio apertado – claramente, não tinha sido feito para dois garotos juntos, mas aquela era uma boa desculpa para ficarem o mais próximo possível um do outro. Uenoyama ficou espremido entre o sofá e as costas de Mafuyu com as pernas emaranhadas uma sobre a outra, enquanto seus braços envolviam a cintura dele em um abraço.

Estavam tão próximos que seu corpo todo sentia quando o peito de Mafuyu se expandia a cada respiração. Um arrepio o percorria sempre que pontos de pele descoberta se encontravam. O moreno quase não estava prestando atenção no filme, àquela altura eram apenas flashs de luz colorida piscando em algum lugar afastado – tudo que sua atenção queria estava a milímetros de distância.

Cada sentido seu parecia estar sobrecarregado com essa noção. Os cabelos dele eram macios e (agora) partilhavam do mesmo perfume, a pele branca estava levemente corada, quente e à espera… E Uenoyama só percebeu que pousou os lábios no pescoço do outro rapaz quando este se contraiu de surpresa em seus braços.

Resolveu esperar um momento, mas Mafuyu não disse nada e virou um pouco a cabeça deixando mais do pescoço à mostra. Uenoyama conseguia ouvir o próprio pulso de tão nervoso, porém, optou por tirar algumas lições de suas fantasias e cautelosamente voltou a salpicar beijos na região, começando pelo sinal na base da nuca até a região posterior da orelha. 

Os dedos trêmulos de Uenoyama começaram a se arriscar por debaixo da barra da camisa de Mafuyu, explorando lentamente a curva de seu quadril e arrastando as unhas de maneira suave na pele macia do abdômen dele, enquanto mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha.

O suspiro delicado que o ruivo deixou escapar fez com que o sangue borbulhasse em suas veias, enviando uma onda de calor para o próprio ventre. Ele parecia se curvar ainda mais para si, pedindo de forma muda por sua afeição. A palma ascendeu acompanhando a curva da cintura dele e em certo momento seus dígitos acidentalmente roçaram nos mamilos alheios. Dessa vez, Mafuyu gemeu de forma bem mais desinibida e manhosa, o que fez seu corpo estremecer de cima abaixo.

Uenoyama sabia de forma generalizada que garotas gostam quando manuseiam seus peitos, mas nunca imaginou que isso se aplicava a garotos também. Antes que a mente pudesse processar o que fazer com essa informação, a mão de Mafuyu espalmou contra a sua e os dedos dele guiavam o toque, indicando de que maneira fazer certos movimentos. Ele tentava seguir as instruções da forma mais diligente possível, memorizando as reações do outro rapaz.

Por alguma razão, as roupas que usava começaram a lhe incomodar. Em algum momento, o tecido se tornou áspero demais contra a sensibilidade da pele, trancafiando todo o calor febril que emanava dele ali dentro, grudando contra o suor de seu corpo. Até mesmo as calças agora estavam apertadas demais.

Uenoyama apenas percebeu o motivo do desconforto quando Mafuyu arqueou as costas, levando seu quadril para trás e encontrando a ereção que estava lutando contra o moletom das calças. Uma pequena exclamação de surpresa reverberou na sala, apenas a voz dos atores do filme quebravam o silêncio em inglês.

“Uenoyama-kun..” — chamou baixinho.

O moreno instantaneamente petrificou, parando até mesmo de respirar.

“É você aqui?” — e como se para pontuar sua pergunta, ele rolou os quadris mais uma vez.

Ele não conseguiu conter o gemido causado pela onda de prazer que o havia acometido. Sua ereção descansava confortavelmente na curva entre as nádegas de Mafuyu. Até demais, inclusive. Uenoyama engoliu a seco e perguntou:

“Vo… Você não tá usando cueca?”

O ruivo o observou por cima do ombro, seu rosto completamente enrubescido.

“Eu… Não uso… Pra dormir.” — admitiu tímido.

“Oh.”

Seus neurônios pareciam estar entrando em curto-circuito, sobrecarregados com aquela informação e sem saber como lidar com o desejo que incendiava em seu corpo. O único pensamento que o acometia era o quanto ter o quadril pressionado contra o dele era prazeroso e ele queria perseguir ainda mais essa sensação – descobrir a sua fonte. Porém, ainda estava tão atordoado e zonzo com a intensidade de tudo aquilo...

Uenoyama sentiu a visão embranquecer por um segundo ao sentir Mafuyu se movendo contra ele novamente – sua ereção pulsando entre eles.

_ Ah, merda. _

“Urrg, aí, desculpa. A gente só ia ver o filme e eu estraguei ficando assim.” — tagarelou, tentando de forma vã conter seu embaraço.

Sem perceber seus movimentos, ele fez menção de se levantar, mas terminou por ficar de joelhos sob a almofada, pois Mafuyu não levantou as pernas para que pudesse sair. O ruivo virou de barriga para cima para poder encará-lo melhor com um semblante confuso.

“Onde você vai?”

Uenoyama achava que a resposta era tão óbvia quanto a tenda que havia se formado na calça que vestia.

“Uh… No banheiro? Eu preciso dar um jeito…” — ele quase apontou para a virilha, mas se deteve — “... Nisso. Vai ser rapidinho, eu já volto.”

O garoto tentou tomar impulso para se esquivar e sair do sofá, porém, antes que pudesse concluir sua intenção, Mafuyu ergueu ainda mais uma das pernas, bloqueando a saída novamente. O moreno abriu a boca para perguntar o porquê daquilo, mas foi o outro rapaz que falou primeiro:

“Eu posso fazer isso se você quiser.”

Uenoyama engoliu a seco.

“Hã?” — foi tudo que conseguiu responder.

Usando os braços como alavanca, o ruivo se sentou – os movimentos lentos, tal qual um explorador tentando se aproximar de um animal acuado. Ele o fitava profundamente, suas íris incandescentes como poças de âmbar derretido. As palavras pareceram saltar de seus lábios entreabertos e suplicantes:

“Eu posso dar um jeito…” — os olhos baixaram de forma sugestiva antes de retornarem sua atenção a ele - “... Nisso.”

Era impossível ficar mais vermelho do que Uenoyama deveria estar agora.

“Vo-você não precisa fazer isso…”

“Eu sei…” — murmurou ele, enquanto se aproximava mais, basicamente subindo no seu colo. — “Mas eu **quero.**"

Mafuyu ergueu uma das mãos para pousá-la na curva do rosto de Uenoyama, o polegar acarinhando levemente sua bochecha – estava tão próximo que conseguia sentir a respiração do outro como uma brisa suave na pele. Com uma simples inclinação, o ruivo pressionou a boca contra a sua, se demorando por um momento antes de morder ternamente seu lábio inferior, os dentes ameaçando a carne sensível e roubando-lhe o ar dos pulmões.

Uenoyama sentiu um gemido fraco subir pela garganta quando deu passagem para que a língua de Mafuyu se enroscasse na sua. Durante o beijo, ele se inclinava para trás à medida que os dedos do ruivo iam deslizando do seu rosto e descendo pelo seu peito; suas costas já estavam seguindo a curva do apoio lateral do sofá quando o beijo se desfez em um sonoro estalo úmido.

O moreno estava completamente embasbacado com como seu namorado conseguia agir tão naturalmente, tão casualmente sexy, enquanto ele basicamente lutava para se manter respirando – ofegando alguns xingamentos inteligíveis. A palma de Mafuyu continuava descendo por seu corpo, vagarosamente tateando os músculos do abdômen e ao redor dos seus quadris.

O moreno rangeu os dentes, jogando a cabeça para trás – aquilo parecia ser algum tipo cruel de tortura, seu membro pulsava desconfortável dentro das roupas e os dígitos do outro rapaz tocavam em todo o arredor, mas nunca chegavam perto do lugar que clamava por sua atenção.

“Mafuyu, você na-AHh!”

Um gemido interrompeu a frase, ecoando por toda a sala, enquanto um choque percorreu a coluna fazendo-o ajeitar a postura de imediato. Ele olhou para baixo e viu a mão de Mafuyu finalmente entre suas pernas, encopando sua ereção e pressionando-a gentilmente.

“Meu deus, você é terrível.” — arfou ele, no que o outro rapaz soltava uma pequena risada nasal.

“É que você é adorável.” — justificou, sorrindo de forma marota.

“Hmm…” — foi tudo que conseguiu responder, novamente perdido sob os movimentos de Mafuyu.

Ele levantou um pouco os quadris para que Mafuyu pudesse abaixar sua calça e roupa íntima o suficiente para liberar o pênis enrijecido. A sensação de ter seu membro quente exposto na temperatura fria do ambiente já era agradável por si só, mas nada se comparou a rajada de prazer que se alastrou por todo o corpo quando o indicador de Mafuyu percorreu seu comprimento, como se estivesse dando uma palinha do que estava por vir, antes de envolvê-lo por completo.

À medida que a palma de Mafuyu o percorria de cima a baixo em movimentos relaxados ele fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo amolecer completamente e a tensão se esvair pouco a pouco junto com os sons suplicantes que deixava escapar. 

Ele apoiou sua cabeça na curva do ombro do outro rapaz, como se aquela fosse sua única âncora que o mantivesse na realidade daquele momento.

“Você gosta assim?” — murmurou, rente ao seu ouvido.

"Uhum" — suspirou positivamente, incapaz de formar palavras.

O ritmo ia se tornando mais rápido, embora sua mente estivesse enevoada com todas aquelas sensações. Em algum momento, suas pálpebras se abriram e a visão decaiu exatamente entre os dois, deixando-o mesmerizado com o ritmo dos movimentos que eram realizados nele e em como eles iam aumentando pouco a pouco. 

As pernas de Mafuyu a essa altura já estavam abraçando seu quadril, então ele aproveitou e espalmou as mãos nas coxas macias do namorado, apertando-as – ganhando um grunhido exasperado de recompensa.

Ele sentiu as pernas de Mafuyu tremerem ao seu redor e o quadril dele pareceu impulsionar em sua direção, buscando algum contato quase que por reflexo. O olhar de Uenoyama então se fixou no volume avantajado que havia se formado na virilha do outro rapaz.

“Es-espera...” — pediu enquanto agarrava-lhe o pulso.

Mafuyu imediatamente parou de bombeá-lo, os dedos afrouxando ao redor de seu membro.

“O que foi?” — indagou preocupado.

Uenoyama ergueu a cabeça para poder fitá-lo diretamente, enquanto os polegares se enroscaram na barra da calça alheia. O ruivo soltou uma leve exclamação de surpresa e os olhos castanhos se arregalaram levemente ao notar a determinação que queimava nas íris índigo.

“Juntos…” — disse, tentando puxar o elástico para baixo. — “Eu quero juntos.”

O rosto de Mafuyu ruborizou por completo, mas ele imediatamente obedeceu, elevando um pouco o quadril para que o outro rapaz conseguisse retirar a peça de roupa. O pênis dele se ergueu, já curvando de leve em direção a barriga. Era rosado e um pouco maior do que imaginava que seria. Uenoyama não pode evitar de encarar.

“É gosto-É fofo.” — concluiu, apenas notando que havia falado em voz alta ao ouvir o riso que escapou do outro rapaz — “Quero dizer… Eu nunca parei pra prestar atenção no pau dos outros, mas o seu… É bonito.”

O ruivo respirou fundo para saciar suas risadas com as bochechas vermelhas de embaraço. Ele ainda tinha um sorriso trêmulo no rosto quando disse:

“Eu gosto do seu também.”

Parecia ridículo ficar envergonhado apenas por um elogio àquela altura, mas foi o que aconteceu.

“É-é?”

“É” — afirmou enquanto se ajeitava no seu colo, nivelando ainda mais as pélvis. — “É bom de pegar e é bem grosso.”

Como se para pontuar o que havia dito, ele apertou levemente sua ereção e Uenoyama sentiu todos os músculos do corpo enrijecer quando ele tentou impedir o próprio orgasmo de chegar cedo demais. Com a mão livre Mafuyu guiou a de Uenoyama até o local, aproximando seus pênis o máximo possível para que o moreno pudesse envolver ambos em sua palma.

“Juntos…” — suspirou Mafuyu, colocando a mão sobre a dele.

A sensação dos dois membros completamente escorregadios com pré-gozo roçando um contra o outro era maravilhosa, mas era apenas uma pequena fagulha se comparada com o ardente delírio que era a fricção unida ao afago estreito dentro do túnel formado pelas mãos. No começo, os movimentos eram lentos, mas logo descartaram aquilo, a favor de algo mais urgente; seus quadris se moviam em uníssono, a fim de perseguir aquele anseio lascivo que estava prestes a explodir em seus âmagos. 

Uenoyama foi o primeiro a sair do ritmo que haviam estabelecido, os movimentos se tornando cada vez mais erráticos. Ele mal conseguia mover a mão, deixando-se levar apenas por Mafuyu. Todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam tensionados à medida que ele arqueava as costas, sentindo o clímax se aproximar.

“Aaah, Isso é---tão bom…” — ofegou Mafuyu com os olhos semicerrados. — “Você—ah! É… Aah… Tão bom, Ritsu--Ah, aah!.”

_ Ritsu-? _

Seu primeiro nome acabou se transformando em um gemido e ainda sim, soava tão irresistível que o rapaz se perdeu por completo. Ele tentou avisar, mas sua boca apenas se abriu sem produzir som algum quando o orgasmo o assolou como um maremoto. Ele deixou o corpo cair contra a lateral do sofá para que tivesse um apoio, arfando em busca de ar, enquanto o mundo parecia girar descontrolado ao redor.

Mafuyu choramingou conforme acelerava, os movimentos bruscos. Uenoyama mordia o próprio lábio, tentando não enlouquecer ao receber todo aquele estímulo quando seu membro já estava sensível após ejacular. Não demorou muito para que o outro rapaz atingisse o orgasmo também, o gozo quente misturando com o seu, cobrindo ambas as mãos, respingando nos seus quadris.

Em algum lugar longínquo da mente, Uenoyama sabia que deveria achar aquilo um pouco nojento, mas a verdade é que ele não ligava nem um pouco. Toda a atenção estava voltada para a visão estonteante que era seu namorado: os olhos enevoados de prazer, a pele enrubescida e os lábios entreabertos, terrivelmente e irresistivelmente belos. Ele abriu os braços para acomodá-lo quando o torso dele pendeu em sua direção.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, regozijando no que acabaram de compartilhar e escutando atentamente a forma com a qual seus corações iam se acalmando, batendo um rente ao outro. Em dado momento, Uenoyama virou-se para a televisão, onde vários nomes subiam em um fundo escuro.

“Eita…” — comentou, chamando a atenção de Mafuyu — “...O filme já acabou.”

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu conter o riso, os corpos ondulando por causa das gargalhadas até quase não conseguirem mais respirar – aos poucos, elas timidamente iam se transformando em pequenos soluços e suspiros. Ele não sabia direito o que tinha sido tão engraçado, na verdade, seu melhor palpite era que eles estavam tão felizes que apenas queriam uma desculpa para externá-la.

Mafuyu apoiou o queixo em seu peito, o observando, enquanto ele colocava algumas mechas do cabelo ruivo atrás de sua orelha – ele não queria que aquele momento tivesse que acabar.

“Ei…” — chamou timidamente — “... Eu sei que… Você teve todo esse trabalho de tirar as coisas pra que eu ficasse aqui e tal, mas… Eu posso ir dormir com você.... No seu quarto?”

Uenoyama nem precisava de resposta, o sorriso que se alastrou no rosto do namorado dizia tudo mas, subitamente, o ruivo pareceu hesitar por um momento, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo.

“A gente só tem que se limpar antes.”

Uenoyama se pegou rindo de forma descontrolada mais uma vez.

\---

Surpreendendo ninguém, os dois rapazes acabaram dormindo demais e Uenoyama acordou com uma lista longa de chamadas perdidas no celular. Temendo pela própria vida, ele pulou da cama e cambaleou até a área de serviço, onde vestiu suas roupas de qualquer jeito. Mafuyu dava o seu melhor para seguir os passos de furacão pela casa, mas ele ainda estava grogue de sono.

“Você tem certeza que não quer tomar café?” — perguntou ele em meio a um bocejo.

“Do jeito que conheço a minha mãe, se eu não chegar logo em casa é capaz dela me fazer de picadinho pro almoço.” — disse ele, tentando desviar de Kedama, enquanto se direcionava à porta.

Kedama estava agindo estranho. Ele nunca gostava quando alguém ia embora do apartamento, então, para estar animado daquele jeito ele provavelmente achou que o garoto estava brincando de corrida. Enquanto Uenoyama se equilibrava para botar as meias e calçar os sapatos, o cachorrinho branco corria em círculos no hall da entrada.

Mafuyu o alcançou, mas parecia lutar para manter o equilíbrio e a consciência, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Será que eu esqueci algo?” — indagou, passando os braços pelas alças da mochila.

“Qualquer coisa eu te devolvo depois no colégio.” — assegurou, depositando um selinho de despedida em seus lábios.

“Ok, mas não esquece!” — exclamou, agarrando a maçaneta — “Você sempre esquece!”

Porém, antes que pudesse fazer menção de abrir a porta, esta começou a se mover em sua direção sendo empurrada pelo lado de fora. Uenoyama foi tão pego de surpresa que apenas acompanhou o movimento, dando de cara com uma mulher que ele nunca havia visto na vida vestida toda de branco. 

No entanto, a julgar pela forma com a qual Kedama estava praticamente dançando aos seus pés e por sua aparência – os olhos castanhos, o formato oval do rosto e os cabelos ruivos ondulados que lhe desciam até os ombros – ele tinha um bom palpite de quem poderia ser, embora se agarrasse na esperança de que estivesse errado.

“Mãe?” — a voz de Mafuyu veio por cima do seu ombro.

A mulher sorriu.

“Olá, olá.” — disse em um tom divertido.

Uenoyama queria que um buraco abrisse debaixo de seus pés e o consumisse por completo.

_\---_

_“Ah, merda.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! É a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu escrevo uma fanfic, espero que tenham gostado.  
A fic vai retratar temas sexuais, mas o plot não vai ser apenas sobre isso, mais ainda tem muito chão pela frente  
Meu oc favorito é o eu do Uenoyama-kun que só diz "Ah, merda" dentro da cabeça dele.


End file.
